Born on the Battlefield
by Lolth the Spider Queen
Summary: Transformers Prime(Falling Stars)-The Primes want to end the war, to do so they entrust champions of other worlds of magic and dragons, but with all that stand against them, from there pasts to the futures fates, can they really turn the tide, or like before will Luna Cortanna Quartz be left to face the actions that follow the choices she has made, alone?
1. One Story Closes, A New One Begins

**_A/N: Hey, so I accidently deleted this before hand, but this is basically a new story I came up with involing my dungeons and dragons characters coming to this world, you don't need to know dnd so just enjoy it, also editor note here, this was teen rated first off but than changed to mature for reasons ahead in story, but it won't be mature all the time, anyways, please enjoy!_**

_Chapter 1-One Story Closes, A New One Begins_

My name was Luna Quartz.

My name also was Cortanna Quartz.

But many knew me as the Child of Bane, they also knew me as the Oathbreaker, the Destroyer, and the Warmonger.

The one I hate most now is the first title bestowed upon me by my Elders, the Child of Bane. Bane, he was a god of war and tyranny who we followed with eagerness. That is expected of a Cult though, and it was all I knew for so long, it was everything to me.

Then, one day I let my rage consume me.

They had abandoned me to death, so I repaid them with _death._

I wandered after that, then I met them.

They were travelers and adventurers, setting out on a goal to kill a dragon claiming to be a god. I don't remember their faces now, all of it a blur now. But, we went through so much, they taught me about the world and they showed the path of destruction I had walked for so long.

This new path led me away from Bane, towards a new god.

Her name was the Raven Queen, Goddess of Death, Fate and the Pateron of Winter.

I tried…..I tried so hard to follow her rederact. To follow her will, to learn her lessons about life and death...and I choked.

I ran. Death was something I always had dodged and ran from, and to be faced with it, day in and out, to face her trails, to do her bidding….

Deep breath.

In the end, my cowardice paid me the ultimate price.

Angered at my abandonment of her, she sent one of her loyal followers to kill me.

The irony is not lost on me, I was abandoned once too and I reacted the same way.

Now I lay here, dying, thinking, revisiting.

My story is a tragic one, but I want it to keep going. I want to live to see another day, I want a _happy ending! _

I don't think I deserve one in the end.

So, I just lie there. On the hard ground, my shoulder length brown hair being caked in blood that spills from my neck wound, my armor dented and torn, my clothing torn, my sword shattered, my shield broken. My blue-green eyes staring lazily at my original namesake up in the sky.

I remember that I didn't always look like this slender wood elf, I used to be a Fetchling. A human born from the Shadowfell, a place of darkness and undead nature. I used to have shadow like skin, my eyes glowed purely of blue-green, my hair was short and blood red. I carried a shield and battleaxe.

That image of me before my first death, it is what I think pure evil looks like.

This isn't my first tango with death, I died in battle and was brought back like this.

I believe that's the moment.

The moment I wanted to run from the Queen, because I caught a glimpse of the other side and I didn't like it.

I laughed weakly to myself, coughing more blood up. Things were becoming more blurred. More heavy and more terrifying.

Will I meet her judgement on the other side, which layer of hell will she throw me too?

I guess...it's time to find out.

The world had gone dark, just like before, but something was different.

I looked around my new surroundings, I stood in a small room with a round table in front of me with glass clouded over on top. There was a door with writing I had never seen before around it's oval frame.

"Hello?" I tried to reach for my weapons but they were gone.

I frowned at the lack of them, I was kinda always in possession of a weapon and to be without one made me anxious. Luckily, I still had magic. The spells I used to aid me combat, but as soon as I tried to conjure a shocking grasp spell, nothing happened.

"It won't work here, dear." A female voice called out, I looked back to the door to see a strange sight.

A tall metallic women with cord like hair and wielding a powerful looking warhammer. Her pure white eyes seem to look past me, as if I wasn't here. She stepped forward to the other end of the table, a small smile on her metallic lips.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"My name is Solus Prime, and I am not of your world." I gave her a sober look. "I guess you could already tell that, anyways, I am here to ask you of your services."

"What services?" I asked, crossing my arms. She moved her hand in the air above the table and the glass cleared to reveal scenes from an alien world, scenes I knew to well.

Warfare.

"I want your aid in ending this war among my people, this war has been going on for too long. I want it to end." I stared at the scene in front of me, metallic men and women throwing themselves in bloody conflict with such vigor and gusto.

It reminded me of my cult days.

"You are willing to send me out into your war? A foreigner so to speak? Why? Why can't you end this yourself?!" She gave me a grim expression.

"We've tried and failed, and as such this war has gone on for millions of years." My eyes widened in shock. "We live longer then you and you're kind do, Miss Quartz."

"Don't call me that." I hissed before I sighed.

"Who are the players?" She moved her hand again, and two symbols appeared before me, one purple and menacing the other red and more noble and calm.

"The Decepticons, the ones who started the war, are responsible for the destruction of our home and the deactivation of our creator that rest at the center, Primus. They are lead by the bloodthirsty mech named Megatron and will stop at nothing to conquer the universe."

I nodded and let her continue.

"The Autobots rose up to counter their plans. They fight for freedom and justice, they are lead by Optimus Prime and have recently come to stay on a planet called Earth, inhabited with purely humans." I stared at both symbols, taking in the features.

"So, you want me to help your side?" I shook her head.

"I don't have a side, I just want it to end." I narrowed my eyes.

"In favor of the Autobots, I know this because of their leader is also a Prime, so naturally you want them to win, right?" She sighed in annoyance, "I thought so, well I can do this, on one condision."

"And what's that?" She asked, almost worried.

"I want to be free of the influence of my old gods, I want to keep my magic and I want to ability to end this war, _my way._" She thought for a moment, pondering on the requests.

"Alright, it shall be done. Now I am warning you that you will be transformed into a Cybertronian." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really care, if you know me then you know I've done that before." She nodded.

"Right, right. Well, all I ask is now where do you wish to be sent to on Earth, here, a map of the planet and the current coordinates of both factions." A planet of blue and green appeared before me, with different continents from my own world.

There were two symbols of the factions of the map, one high in the air and the other embedded into the ground. I thought for a moment, staring at both symbols and like the warrior that I was birthed as, I thought carefully.

It seemed like she favored the Autobots in this war, mostly because of the other Prime.

And the information she gave me on the Decepticons was vague and narrow minded. I needed more to make a decision, and that is where I think I should go. If they are perceived as the bad guys then why is that? I need to know, maybe there side of the story is different, I wanna know that side.

I pointed to the Decepticon symbol, "There, I want to go there."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Are...you sure?"

"I am, so do it." She nodded before saying.

"The form will be built by you're personality and likes, thusly you will be a grounder two-wheeler. I will build in the right vocabulary, functions and simple necessary things that any normal Cybertronian knows. As well, I am giving you the chance to choose one weapon as I know you used to carry several on you."

"Sword and Shield will be just fine, the magic stays, right?"

"Of course, as agreed on before." I nodded.

"Then light me up, and wish me good luck, Solus Prime." She smiled slightly.

"Safe journeys." She slammed her hammer down and a white light engulfed me completely, leaving to a deep sleep that I didn't know I so wanted.

The first new thing I noticed was this thing called a HUD flashing across my closed 'optics'. Huh, just called my eyes 'optics'. Guess the vocabulary and language thing is working out just fine. Anyways, I was telling me a whole bunch of things, nothing to important, like that I had enough Energon, I was undamaged and that I was functioning well.

It also told me about this thing called my Spell Pool, apparently in this universe instead of using components I had a pool of magic stored within me that was limited to only a couple of spells I could perform in a day before I had to rest and regain them.

I still remember all the spells I had learned up to that point, Shocking Grasp, Featherfall, Witchbolt, Misty Step, Spider Climb and my personal favorite, Hold Person.

Each of which I'll test later.

Right now, I have to focus on 'waking up'.

First, I tested out my audios or ears-er whatever.

I was suddenly bombarded with sounds and noises, it made me flinch in surprise a little. Hopefully unnoticeable to the voices talking currently in the room I was in.

"-nd how did you say you found her again?" A snarky and shrill voice asked someone else in the room.

"I was walking back to my quarters and poof, she appeared in a blinding white light." A more smooth, swave voice spoke.

"That's hard to believe, even for me." A rough and tough voice said, with the swave voice seemling ticked he said that.

"Soundwave, show the footage." There was a bead of silence before the shrill voice sighed and said.

"Do we have any information on her at least?" The tough voice replied.

"No, I check before you go here and got nothing, makes sense though, she appears to be neutral."

"Great, that's just great. Well notify me if she awakens." The shrill voice said as he left with strange sounding pedfalls.

I tuned out the other two that went on talking as I focused up on my other function for me to completely awaken, my optics. It took a little bit but they suddenly powered on and gave me a picture of the room.

It was metallic with a purple hue, there was medical equipment everywhere, doors on the other side and two 'mechs' standing in front of my 'berth' talking to one another. Seemingly about going for a race or something.

I looked around the room silently only to see myself in a reflective screen.

I was a small 'femme' with light armor, most of my armor was concerated on my breastplates, like before, I also had a skirt around my waist of panels of silver metal with other panels of purple to give a patteren. I had a spartan like helm, I don't know what that meant, with red thin wires making a mohawk on my helm, my optics were light blue with a tint of green and my protoform was black.

Even my face plate was black, almost soaking up the light that hit it. It was contrasted by my armor of silver with purple text written on them, I understood it as Ancient Prime text that only a Prime could understand, as well as myself.

On my arms it said, 'With the Strength of a Prime I will Strike down my Foes.'

On the left side on my breastplate going down it said, 'With the Spark of Primus himself I will never falter against evil.'

My right leg said, 'With the Speed of a Velocitronian I will swiftly protect those in need.'

And on my back, though it was hard to see down my spinal strut it said, 'With the Dark Past behind me I shall always strive forward to a Better Future.'

I knew that even though some of the symbols were on my armor it was actually ingrained into my Protoform as well, so even if I removed my armor from my breastplate, shins, shoulders and lower arms and wrists it would still be there.

I also noted the two wheels integrated into my heeled peds, I wonder what I turn into?

As I admired the new look, I also took note of the old scars I wore, guess those would never go away.

I finally turned my attention back to the two mechs who seemed to be engrossed with flirtatious banter towards each other.

"Come on, the nights just getting _started!"_ The bulky blue and orange mech gave a seductive grin to his smaller red and white partner.

"Come now, we have to take care of our 'guest'. We'll have our fun _later._" He remarked, I let out a gagging noise and both of there helms snapped to me.

"Take somewhere else, I don't want my 'innocent mind' ruined by you two." They stared at me shocked, embarrassed most likely that I caught them in their banter.

"Uh-how long have you-" The bulky one started to ask but I cut him off.

"Long, enough." I gave an expression gaze at the two, "Now tell me, where in the pit am I and who in the pit are you?"

I knew where I was, I was just playing dumb.

"Oh, well my name is Knockout and this is Breakdown, you are on the Nemesis." The red one answered quickly, trying to focus attention away from the pair.

"Cool." I simple said, they looked at me with questioning looks.

"You do realize you are among Decepticons, right?" Knockout asked.

"Yeah, I know. So, that begs the question, who is in charge here and when can I speak to them?" I leaned off the table, crossing my arms.

"Now, actually. I bet Commander Starscream will want to meet with you." Breakdown said, with a smile, I said.

"Then take me to your leader."

Before we went, Knockout then asked. "By the way, what is your name?"

One popped into my helm and without a second thought, I answered.

"Moonfall."


	2. The Pretentious Commander

_**A/N: Welcome back! We got a new chapter and this time we finally meet Starscream! Now, this is before he kills Cliffjumper in the timeline, a couple days before actually. So, he won't be gloating about it here, just given you background. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy the show and remember to comment or review down below it is always appreciated! **_

_Chapter 2-The Pretentious Commander_

I walked down the darkened halls of the Nemesis, flanked by Breakdown and Knockout. Both mechs towered over me, I was quite small to my dismay but I suppose that my original form was small as well. I kept a good eye on all the turns and halls we walked past, apparently due to my previous _war experience_ it gave me the ability to map out any area with a silent and unnoticeable pulse, so I knew exactly where I was on the ship.

And I knew they were running me in circles to try and dissuade me from running.

But I soon grew bored of walking, but before I could say a word we neared the Command Center, the Bridge of the Nemesis. The door slides open with a cu-thunk and a hiss revealing a floating platform that led the controls at the end, surrounded by screens that show the outside world, blue sky and white clouds.

There, standing at the helm was a tall thin 'Seeker', with grey, black and red coloring, long claws, heeled peds and piercing red optics. Next to him was a slightly shorter mech with wing like arms, a visor screen instead of a face and purple and black coloring.

"Ah, so she's awake." I recognized the Seeker's voice from earlier, he was in the room briefly before.

Putting the pieces together I said, "You must be Commander Starscream, it is a pleasure. My name is Moonfall."

He scanned me over with narrowed and untrusting optics, as if he thought I was lying to him.

"Very good, so you know who is in charge here. Well, the mech next to me as you might have guessed is Soundwave." Internally I rolled my eyes, I didn't know the Soundwave of course.

"Commander, I must ask, where is Lord Megatron." His sense of pride seemed to deflated slightly, annoyance replaced the pride.

"Tsk, he I am afraid is away on a mission outside this dreadful solar system. Sorry." He sneered, I raised an eyebrow ridge at him.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't mean to offend. I simply was wondering, that is all." I stroked his ego slightly and he seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Of course. Anyways, I must ask, what faction are you of? Are you Neutral, since you bear no insignia I mean?" I kept my arms behind my back, standing as tall as I could like a did back in the Cult Army.

I answered him quickly, "I am of no faction sir, but I do have combat training and I wish to be of use to someone instead of sitting things out. But, I have not decided which faction I wish to go with, so, I came here first."

"You came on our ship in a bright light, care to explain?" He walked closer, he still was expecting something, what I have no idea but he seemed to take in every detail, for once and for some reason, it bothered me.

"Ah, my apologies. Magic can be fickle sometimes." He gave a curious look.

"Magic?"

"Yes, I am able to perform minor magic spells, but if I push it to far the display you saw earlier happens. Trust me, it's not fun for me neither for you, sir." Lies, utter bullshit, but it was one talent that always came naturally to me.

Well, most of it was a lie.

"Can you show me, Moonfall?" He gestured to the open space of the Bridge, between us and Soundwave.

"Of course." I stood in the center of the Command Center, I noticed some Vechicons that were working quietly earlier stopped working and watched.

I closed my eyes, trying to decide which spell to use.

Ah, Spider Climb, harmless enough.

I put my servos together closing my middle and ring finger only leaving my pointer and pinky finger as well as the thumbs touching, I mutter an incantation and between the fingers was formed a glyph with a spider in the center and arcane text rotating around it.

I pulled the glyph in and it melted into my frame, causing a greenish-blue glow to emanate from me before fading.

I opened my optics and smiled as I began to walk towards Starscream, who looked on curiously. I walked past him towards the wall that had the door on it, when I came up to the wall I placed a ped on the wall and lifted myself planting my other ped on the wall.

I continued walking with audible gasps and shocked faces as I neared the ceiling before I yet again was walking on the ceiling. Even though I was wearing a skirt, the magic kept it down, thank the devils for that.

I faced Starscream now standing on the ceiling, upside down to him, his optics filled with curiosity, shock and wonder.

"This spell is called Spider Climb, it allows me to walk on any surface for up to an hour. But I have to concentrate on it or else the spell will fail and I will fall." I smiled at the Commander with my hands on my hips.

He stuttered out, "T-This is amazing!"

"Thanks, but I can do way nastier things!" I said with mounting pride and glee.

"You have to show me sometime." He smirked deviously, he sounded like a schemer.

"Some day, but for now I would love to get a proper tour of the place." I didn't really need it, but visual aids helped make the map more complete in my helm.

I stopped the spell and fell from the ceiling only to flip midair and land on my feet, to the impressed Command Center.

"Allow me, Moonfall." Gestured towards the door I headed out with him following close behind, with my hearing I could hear Knockout as he whispered to Breakdown.

"I think things just got more interesting."

Indeed, Knockout, indeed they have.

* * *

"And here will be your quarters for now, and that's the tour. Before I let you rest do you have any questions, Moonfall?" Starscream said as he finally stood next to the door to my room, apparently.

"I do, when is Megatron returning?" He seemed to deflate slightly and a dark invisible cloud hung over him now as he replied with a slight growl.

"I'm not sure, he is away on a mission." I frowned and crossed my arms staring up at the tall mech.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you or something?" He huffed.

"No. I just...well, you'll see eventually when he returns." He smirked deviously before turning and saying. "You should rest, Moonfall, you'll be receiving you're alternate mode tomorrow and I want to test your prowess in battle, you might prove a use to me in the coming days."

Then he walked away.

After a moment of silence I grumbled to myself as I entered the room.

"...pretentious bitch…"


	3. The Shining Moon

_**A/N: New Chapter, glad people are liking it so far, so without further interruptions, let the show begin!**_

_Chapter 3-The Shining Moon_

I walked down towards the Med-Bay, today I was to get my alternate mode, I knew I was going to be a two-wheeler, whatever that meant. I honestly didn't know what to expect but here goes nothing.

I entered the Med-Bay to see Knockout and Breakdown quietly discussing something.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, gathering their attention.

"Oh no, Moonfall, we were just discussing some Alt Modes for you." I gave Knockout a look of 'seriously?'.

"Yeah, he takes Alt Modes seriously." Breakdown reassured my assumptions.

I sighed rubbing my faceplate, "Ok, so what do you have?"

Knockout pulled up an image on the screen, "This model is called the 125cc Street Bike Super Samurai 4, it has a slick design and is great for racing. Not to mention it looks fabulous."

I stared at the image in front of me, first, it was hard to wrap around all of these 'technology', as I come from a world of magic and swords. So, when I see this image...I can't describe it to you honestly. But I knew one thing…

… "I hate it."

Breakdown shouted, "Ha! I knew it, I knew she wouldn't like it." He gave a knowing smirk to Knockout who seemed shocked and angry at his partner.

Knockout sighed, "Do you have an idea, Breakdown?" He hissed at his chuckling partner who took control of the device to show a new picture.

"This is a more practical alt mode and I think it would fit your personality, or what I've seen so far anyways. This is a 1942 Harley-Davidson WLA, I think it would fit you better as humans used it as a military vehicle during what they called World War 2."

I just stared at the picture, this was the one and I didn't even question it, I looked to Breakdown with a smile. I scanned the picture and felt the urge to reconfigure myself just to feel it. So I did just that, I transformed into the rugged bike and it felt good.

"This is perfect Breakdown," I transformed back. "Thank you."

"Ah it's no problem, unlike Knockout I am a more practical kind of mech."

"Right, well you should get going, I'm sure Starscream will want to see this as well that thing he keeps talking about." Knockout waved it off, I sighed as I remembered he wanted to test my battle prowess, wonder what he meant by that?

* * *

I stood in the middle of a training arena, above me was an observation room where Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown was. I looked back to my opponents, five vehicons and behind them was Soundwave, recording on the floor for...reasons? I don't know nor do I care.

"Begin." Starscream's condescending voice rang out and the vehicons charged.

I transformed my right arm into a short sword and my left a shield folded out of my forearm.

As they closed in I charged back with a war cry, it made them slightly hesitate and it was enough for me to ram the middle Con which fell back as I rolled off of him and now I was behind them.

I quickly raised my sword to kill the drone that I rammed but before I could end it time seemed to slow down and a voice echoed in my audio.

'_It's not a drone, Peacebringer, it has a spark and life, it is a mech who has loved ones.'_ Solus Prime's voice came through the slowed down environment.

"Why tell me this?" I asked.

_'I just want you to understand...that if you kill him, you end an innocent life.'_ I gasped as images of my past seared into my optics before me, things I wanted to forget.

And now as I stare down at this vehicon all I saw...was _her._

_That scared child, with tears and blood and dirty covering her, pleading with me to stop._

Time came back and I winced as I moved the blade so that it hit the floor near his head. I whispered.

"You're out, get off the floor." He shook his head and moved away, four more opponents.

Another charged and pulled a blade out surprising me and getting a small cut across my cheek.

"Sorry." He whispered before coming at me again, I parried away with my blade.

This back and forth was ended when another tried to get in one from behind and punched me in the back of the head, dazing me. Also angering me. So I kicked hard behind earning a yelp, before roundhouse kicking the blade one. But that also made me more dizzy causing me to fall to my knees.

Three down, two to go ...Where are the other two.

A battle cry snapped my attention to the side, as the fourth one came at me with a hammer! I rolled to the side as the hammer down, I swung my sword up but it was dodge as he took up his hammer again and slamming down onto my shield and pushing me down.

I couldn't withstand with the hammer wielding vehicon.

Desperate measures.

I whispered, "Shocking Grasp."

I transformed my sword to my servo, flicked my wrist with the words said and touched his hammer sending an electrical shock through his system which put him into stasis. One, only one left. A blaster shot hit near by ped, I looked across the room to see a shaking vehicon with a blaster out, he was terrified.

Poor thing, I felt bad for it.

I put my hand out and black glyph of text and arcane words, I simply said. "Hold."

The Hold Person spell took hold and he froze in place. I walked over and just pushed him over before looking back up, I still kept my hand out with the glyph concentrating for another moment before letting it go and letting the vechicon.

"What was that?" Starscream's voice sneered through the speakers.

"That, was a demonstration. I'm not killing innocents, it's a waste of resources." I hissed back, my patience wearing thin.

"Weakness is what I saw, you are not willing to do what is necessary!"

I snapped, "I AM NOT WEAK! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHY THEY USED TO CALL ME THE _CHILD OF BANE_!" I huffed before walking out of the arena.

Not weak, not weak, _not weak, **not weak**..._I'm crying...

**I'm not weak!**

….

….

…...Devil's be damned I'm killing that Seeker.


	4. The Redhorn Factor

**_A/N: And we finally begin within the series, yea! Glad you guys are enjoying it, I was really suprised by the response and attention this story had gotten in such a sort time. So thank you all, now, on with with the show!_**

_Chapter 4-The Redhorn Factor_

I silently walked out of the Med-Bay, after having a...breakdown I guess, I went for repairs that I needed after the mock battle. I didn't feel like staying and talking to the Doctor or his Assistant and neither came after me when I left in a silent storm.

As I walked the halls sulking and thinking of ways to kill Starscream in the most painful way I overheard a conversation between some Vehicons, one I recognized from the fight as the frightened blaster shooter.

"Yeah, it was so strange, she did this weird thing with her hand and this thing appeared out of nowhere, then she said 'Hold' and all of a sudden I couldn't more a wire!" He was explaining the battle to two others, a Vehicon and a Eradicon.

"Really, I heard she also shocked Fredrick with a flick of the servo and a simple word as well!" The Vehicon recounted, I noticed this one had a slightly more feminine voice even though both Vehicons of the group looked the same.

"Yeah, that's also true Sam. What do you think of it all, Zero?" The Eradicon thought for a moment.

"I don't know Steve, I mean, sparring our lives is rarely unheard of, but you are standing here along with the rest of them. It's just..so shocking!"

I was surprised, they were killed off that easily? And sometimes, by their inflection, their own Commanders?! What in the Devil's names are these guys doing to their people?

I rounded the corner and the Vehicons and the Eradicon who quickly clammed up and pretended to be busy, as I passed I said.

"When talking about someone make sure that the person isn't within audioshot. Friendly advice." And I went on my way, not looking back to gage their reactions.

I walked on further onto the Nemesis when I saw a door open down the hall of the intersection I was in. Coming out was two Vechicons carrying a red Cybertronian by the arms with blasters out. The red one seemed pretty out of it, I approached them as they came in my direction.

"What's going on here?" I asked with as much of authority I could muster, one said.

"We are bringing this Autobot prisoner to the Bridge, Commander Starscream ordered it." I raised my eyebrow ridge at him before looking at the Autobot who slowly became more aware and looked up at me.

He looked like he had been through the Nine Hells and back, I asked.

"What is his fate?" The Cons gave a look to on another before back at me.

"Most likely killed." The other said, I scowled, I was supposed to end this war and if I allowed this to happen I could see bad things on the horizon.

I stepped out of their way, the Autobot stared at me with an unknown emotion, I couldn't tell you what it was but it was...strange. I decided to follow the group as they made there way to the Bridge, finally we entered and Starscream was waiting their with a dark storm shown on the screen behind him.

"Scream, it's been awhile." The Autobot remarked, I carefully stood between both mechs, watching the scene before me. "So, where's your master?"

"Never mind him!" Starscream bellowed, " I am my own master!"

He raised his claw servo and I knew what he was about to do, acting quickly I deployed my shield and stopped his servo from impaling the poor Autobot. The pretentious thing bellowed in agony at slamming his servo into my hard shield before growling at me.

I stood before the Autobot with a glare.

"What in the Nine Hells are you thinking?!" I yelled at him, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Me?! Why do you interfere in Decepticon matters!? You are a neutral or are you one of _them_?!" He gave me the deepest scowl, I scowled back.

"Ha, he wishes." I motioned to the Autobot behind me. "Listen well, and listen close Heels, I am much worse than any Autobot or Decepticon you have ever come across. The things I've done...well let's not get into that."

"My point is simple, if you kill this one it will be the worst mistake you could ever make. Trust me, I've seen this play out exactly the same way before." I turned to the Autobot, "Tell me, are you close with anyone? Does your team care for your well being as if they were a Unit or a Family?"

He gave me a curious glance, "Yeah, there is someone I'm close with, but not just her. The rest of Team Prime is different from any other Autobot group I've ever known."

I looked to Starscream, "See? If you kill this one you'll have a target on your back for the rest of the war, maybe even beyond. So, do you want to take the chance? Or are you willing to throw this war to the hounds and most likely be killed for such an action?"

He was silent, along with the rest of the room. No one knew how he'd respond, heck even I didn't know. But what came next surprised even me.

"Release him, he is of no use to us." He sighed before turning away back to the screen.

The Cons ushered the Autobot out and I followed, feeling like Heels needed some time alone. As they walked the Autobot to the Groundbridge controls he asked me.

"Who are you and why are you with the Decepticons?" I looked to him with a curious glance.

"The name is Moonfall and as for why I am with them...well that's a need to know basis. What is your name, Redhorn?" I had noticed the horns though one was broken and decided it was the best nickname for him.

He seemed to agree even in his horrid state he cracked a smile.

"Cliffjumper." I nodded my head and that is when we reached the room.

The bridge was opened and with blasters to his back he made his way forward before I said.

"I'll see you around, Redhorn." I said with a knowing smile, I didn't see his reaction as he quickly stepped through the groundbridge and disappeared.

"You are one brave femme, Moonfall." One of the Vehicons that was holding Redhorn said.

"No, I'm just tired of the senseless deaths in war." I said before walking away from the control room.

Honestly, I don't know what compelled me to save the poor Autobot. Heck I don't know why I keep calling him the 'poor Autobot'. Nor do I know why I felt a connection to him either, like something was telling me he was important, that he was the key_ factor_ that lead to...things.

I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I do know this.

I'm tired of death, and I'm going to end it.

_My way._


	5. Accursed Crystal

**_A/N: New Chapter, this time we'll be meeting Megatron, this will be good! Hope you guys like it! Now on the with the show!_**

_Chapter 5-Accursed Crystal_

I walked the large caverns of a large mining operation under the Earth. I had asked Soundwave to let me go planet-side. I was starting to go stir crazy from being in the ship. He agreed if only he could track my position constantly. Seriously that mech creeped me out, there was something in him that eerily reminded me of the Raven Queen.

I shivered slightly at the thought.

As I walked down the halls I heard more heavy mining activity and decided to follow only to find myself at the top of an open-air cavern with the Nemesis looming over the hole as a tube brought up Energon.

There were many miners here, working, drilling etc.

Nothing to fascinating, which left my thoughts to wander slightly.

Not but a day ago I wanted to kill the seeker known as Starscream, than, I step in when he is obviously about to make a huge mistake that will most likely stop him from being hunted by the Autobots like an animal that he is.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! I want that damned seeker dead! Not alive to keep bothering me and fucking up the entire Decepticon cause that I was trying to learn about at the moment!

Sorry, sorry, I tend to swear when I am really upset.

Just ...UH! He is so, so...I don't even know the right words!

Pretentious is one of those, not to mention a thick helmed idiot and the biggest schemer and deceiver I had seen in awhile.

Than the devil's voice pierces my thoughts below. "Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without a pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile. You there! Fetch me a sample!"

"Starscream! Now that I have returned I will issue the commands." Came a booming voice, I looked down closer to see standing next to an almost cowering seeker was a large built mech of silver and purple, scars littered his faceplate and his blood red optics remind her of some very evil creatures she once encountered in her world.

The canon on his arm was also a noted feature, something I would be aware of.

Starscream went on, "I Understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them. The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts referred to as the Blood of Unicron!"

My optics widened as he pulled the dark crystal out, my Spark ached at the sight of it. I hissed as pain bloomed in my spark and helm, I didn't like it, nor did I like that look in the supposed leader of the Decepticons optics, something I had seen before in myself….

_...Corruption._

Starscream circle his leader cautiously, staring in awe. "Unicron the Destroyer But it is said that his blood is the anti-Spark!"

Megatron smiled wickedly. "Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon Dark Energon!"

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream eyed it like candy.

But I wasn't focusing on the seeker now, when I heard of it's supposed properties I understood now. Being a creature who was raised from the dead twice, one by a death goddess and one by a Prime, I knew being raised by divinities was a good thing. But to be raised by evil, it was necromancy. And thus it caused great pain to be near it.

Megatron went on, "We require only a cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" He eyed the seeker hungrily.

No, this can't happen, the corruption, necromancy. If this goes on….

I called out standing tall, "I wouldn't be so haste Lord Megatron."

He looked up in surprise than back to Starscream with a sneer.

"Who is SHE!? And where did she come from, why didn't you say anything?!" He growled and seekers wings folded down as he cowered.

"I-I was about to mention her, my Lord. She is a neutral that may end up joining us, she has unique gifts and as such I just ..." He trailed off as Megatron huffed and looked back up.

I needed a face to face, but that was a long drop for someone of my small stature.

But I had the perfect spell, I flattened out my servos and putting the thumbs together I twisted around my thumbs in order to make a bird shape, an arcane circle appeared around my hands as I decided to jump off the cliff, then I thrust my servos forwards and a small shock wave emitted from me and my descent halt slightly, almost like a feather falling to the ground.

Hence the spell name, Featherfall.

It wasn't long until my peds contacted the ground and I landed gracefully in front of the Lord Megatron.

He stared in intrigue, awe and shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked, I kept a straight face and bowed slightly.

"Magic, I can use minor spells to aid me, what you witnessed was the spell, Featherfall." I looked up, "My name is Moonfall, it's an honor to finally meet you."

He then looked to the dark crystal than back to me, "You said I that shouldn't be haste to bring my army to fruition, why?" This felt like a test, and keeping a straight face while in incredible pain was only achieved because I had to endure test like these back in the Cult.

"Because, that substance will be your end." I have me a quizzical look, "Tell me, do you feel a weight on your very spark? Are there thoughts that weren't there to begin with? Do you want to use this to raise the dead, to prolong your life for the sake of beating your enemies, are you now willing to do horrible things you never considered before?"

He looked at me with wide optics, I could feel and see the corruption slowly waning against his will.

"H-How did you know that?" I looked at him with worry.

"Because, that is corruption in its purest form. I have felt that darkness inside of me, and frankly I don't want you, any Cybertronian for that matter, to wake up on day, look in the mirror and realize the monster that you have and will become." There was a bead of silence, then I went on.

"Somethings are best left untouched, my Lord. This darkness, this crystal, is corrupting you. Making you weaker in this war and frankly, if Unicron the Destroyer is a creator of this substance than it stands to reason that if you partake in it, you will be bound to him in death, not the Allspark."

There was a long pause, his optics shifted as he thought and fought. Before hissing and dropping the crystal and venting deeply.

"She's right...I felt it. Making me...weak. I need to be strong in order to lead my Decepticons to victory. And this substance is a hindrance, you," He pointed to a vechicon. "Dispose of this, then have Soundwave destroy the rest aboard the Nemesis."

He looked back to me with respect, "How did you know all of this?"

I hummed, "Lets just say...Cults have a way of imbuing corruption into ones spark and leave it at that."

He seemed intrigued on the little detail he got from me, I looked to my right to see Starscream staring at me with an unknown emotion, I couldn't tell you what it was but it was strange, and he was quiet, which is also strange.

"I think you will make a fine Decepticon, Moonfall, if you wish it?" He brought out his servo, I grasped it.

"Happy to be a service, Lord Megatron."


	6. Setting the Stage

_**A/N: As the title suggest this is the step up to my version of the ending of Darkness Rising, but without Dark Energon as a factor. And there are some surprises in this chapter so if you want to learn more, read the authors note down below, ITS IMPORTANT YOU READ IT AS IT TIES IN WITH THE OVERALL STORY. Okay, now, lets see what's happening with our beloved Moonfall shall we?**_

_Chapter 6-Setting the Stage_

I walked among the halls of the Nemesis making my way to the Bridge, a situation was happening. All higher ranking officers were being called, unfortunately Breakdown and Knockout were away on a mission, so it was just me, Soundwave, Starscream and of course Lord Megatron.

Even though I didn't want to be a higher ranking officer, since I have self trust issues, I still was given the job by the Lord himself. So I couldn't not say no. But then again it is an honorary position as I have not found my place just yet, so official I am called an Honorary Officer.

Anyways, back to the present.

I entered the Bridge, only the officers were present and on the screen behind them all was that showed a location on Earth, it was pinpointed to a remote region far north on a large island above the American continent.

"Ah, good you are here. We have a developing situation." Starscream proclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked, Lord Megatron elaborated.

"It seems two ships have crash landed on an island called Baffin Island. It seems they are Autobot and Decepticon in origin. And from the readings battle is commencing and the Autobots are reinforcing their new forces. So, we need to intervene."

"Than what are we waiting for?" I asked with my servos on my hips, Lord Megatron smirked before commanding Soundwave to deploy the Groundbridges.

One opened near us and we all rushed through with Lord Megatron at the front, I stayed relatively close to Starscream, as Soundwave was still a creep in my mind and Lord Megatron needed to stand on his own like the strong leader I believe he can be.

Once we reached the other side the battle had seemed to pause for our arrival. Other ground bridges had allowed vehicons, eradicons and seekers to all join us on the tundra earth.

In front of me I took in the features of everyone.

For the Autobots the only one I recognized was Redhorn or Cliffjumper, still prefer the nickname. The others were varied, but a voice crept into my audio, the voice of Solus Prime told me who I faced now as she somehow slowed time down once more.

'_The femme is the Partner of Cliffjumper, she is a vengeful sort and a determined ninja. Her alt mode is the Kawasaki Ninja 250 R and her weaponry are arm blades and dual blasters. Her name is Arcee, what is your nickname for her?' _

It seems like Solus likes my nickname thing I do, interesting, she's more mortal than god, that's good.

I whispered a name that sprung to mind, "_**Lex Talionus."**_

'_The Wrecker of the Autobots, he is a gentle giant but will smash his foes without a single qualm. His alt mode is an unknown type of SUV and his weaponry are wrecking balls and dual blasters. His name is Bulkhead, what is your nickname for him?'_

"_**Giantcrusher."**_

'_The Scout of the Autobots, he is a young mech raised by Optimus Prime but he has wisdom beyond his years even without his voice. His alt mode is the Urbana 500 and his only weapons are dual blasters. His name is Bumblebee, what is your nickname for him?'_

"_**Fisticuffs."**_

'_The Medic of the Autobots, he is usually not on the battlefield and has seen much in his older age thought don't let the grumpy exterior fool you, he has a good spark. His alt mode is of an unknown make of an ambulance. His only weapons are dual short blades. His name is Ratchet, what is your nickname for him?'_

"_**Bladehand."**_

'_Finally, the last original member of Team Prime, The Leader of the Autobots. Once brother in arms to Megatron he now fights for a free and just Cybertron though he tends to close himself off to emotions there hidden deep is something never seen by many. His alt mode is the Peterbilt Semi Truck. His weapons are dual swords and heavy blasters. His name is Optimus Prime, what...is you're nickname for him?"_

I smirked, she was worried and curious about this one.

"_**Lightbringer." **_

I could feel a smile on her faceplate, though I saw nothing, but then I looked to the new arrivals, both Autobot and Decepticon.

"Who are they?"

'_You will meet the Decepticons later, for now, let me regal you of the Autobots as you will only encounter them in combat. The first of the three new arrivals is someone from a world much like your own called Exandria. Her old name was Moon Nemesis, a tiefling gunslinger who worshiped the knowledge goddess Ioun and whose curiosity in all things is unbounded.'_

"Tiefling, a half mortal half devil being? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting someone like that often."

'_Yes, but now she is reborn as Bulletta , a gunslinging grounder Autobot. Her alt mode is the 1999 Jeep Wrangler TJ Sahara Edition, unlike you though she hasn't any built in weapons but a revolver energon pistol and a sniper energon rifle.'_

She was taller than me, given her alt mode and such, but retained a sleek feminine form. Her main colors were black with highlights of red, her protoform being ashen grey. She wore light armor that was evenly spaced, but had this trench coat that she wore, it was made of metal and were most of the black was on her, the rest mostly being red.

Her helm had two horns going back and up, she had white strips of metal like hair that was 'tied off' into a bun. She had a tail as well, her eyes a deadly yellow, sharp teeth, and heeled peds. Her tires located in her legs and back.

"Why is she here?"

'_Same as you, save the world from her side. You will work together to bring the factions together slowly. And yes, more of you will arrive. Now, onto the two other Autobots. The mech is known as Sideswipe and the other look a like is his twin, Sunstreaker. Both mischievous mechs that prank fellow Autobots and scare Decepticons. There weapons are dual blasters and blades, there alt modes are 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo, do have nicknames for any of them?'_

I thought for a moment, taking in all the information.

"The tiefling femme I'll call _**Nemesis **_as it seems fitting and the twins _**Terror and Havoc **_with Terror being Sunstreaker and Havoc being Sideswipe, now at least tell me the names of the Decepticons, I want to know."

She laughed, '_Fine, but only their names, I want you to learn them for yourself. The seeker mechs are Starscream's brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker, the femme is called Astraea who is a explosive expert.'_

I stared at the three Decepticons, both of Starscream's brothers were similar in design to their brother but seemed individualized with Thundercracker being more well built with purple and yellow coloring while Skywarp was in between his brothers with a light blue and white coloring. Astraea was taller than me, looks like she could be an off road truck, her color scheme dark blue and black.

With all this new information bubbling in my helm I knew all the cards on the table, and now it was time to gamble.

And with that thought, her presence was gone, and time began again.

Lord Megatron proclaimed, "You are outmatched, Optimus Prime, leave and I may let you live!"

Optimus narrowed his blue optics, "Autobots, retreat." He said with reluctance.

"But Optimus-" Sideswipe whined but was stopped by Bulletta.

"He is right, we must retreat, it's for our own good." She seemed to know when to run or when to fight, that one's got a good helm on her shoulders.

The groundbridge opened up and the Autobots departed, I heard a loud sigh and looked to see Astraea seemingly sad.

"Aw, but I wanted to see them dance when I threw my mini bombs at them!" She seemed annoyed, I replied.

"If you did that you would start a slaughter, which is a waste." She snapped her helm to me, she was a very angular and sharp femme and her red glowing eyes were making me on my guard.

"Oh, who's this we have here?" She seemed curious, almost to curious as she smiled with a devil's grin.

Lord Megatron spoke up, "Not now, Astraea, for now we must head back and you all are to give me report of what you've been up too, understood?"

They all nodded their heads, and another portal opened. As I walked through I caught a glimpse of Starscream running up to his brothers and talking with them as they walked through, I wonder what they are up to?

Ah, well.

Now I think I'm going to my room and collect my thoughts, I just got a whole lot of info today. And it all seems relevant right now.

Lets just hope this isn't the beginning of something bigger.

….

…

I'm gonna eat my words, aren't I?

_**A/N: ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! As you might of guessed I am going to be writing a tie in story with this one, I don't have a title for it just yet or the date of its upload but I will tell you in the Authors notes when I update. And yes it will be from the side of the Autobots and the main protagonist will be Bulletta(Pronounced Bullet-tah) aka Moon Nemesis, and yes she is also a D&D character from the Tal Dorei Campaign Guide. And yes, there will be more of my D&D characters coming in on both sides, with that being said, this collective universe that I am building here is what I call the Falling Stars Universe. Why am I calling it that, because most of my characters are broken people OKAY! Makes interesting characters in my mind, anyways thank you for reading this long paragraph and have a lovely day, night or whatever time it is for you! BYE! (Also if you are wondering what Moonfall's nickname for Arcee is, go on google and look up the defention of it, its pretty cool, well I think it is at least)**_


	7. Stating the Facts

**_A/N: The new chapter is OUT! Finally! I had a little bit of a tough time writing this one but I pulled through in the end, if your still unaware there is now an Autobot side to this story called _**_Of Steel and Magic,_**_ it only has one chapter, the longest I've ever written, but as time goes on I will update when I can, but for now 90% of my energy is on this one, but anways, please, enjoy the show!_**

_Chapter 7-Stating the Facts_

I stood back, in the shadows, as the three new Decepticons were talking to Knockout, Breakdown and Starscream in the Med-Bay. Currently they were getting alt modes whilst conversing with each other, I still didn't feel comfortable with the three new recruits, heck, even Knockout, Breakdown and even Starscream I was still on the fence with, but, I can't stay isolated forever, not with the mission at stake.

"So, what's up with the new femme?" Skywarp asked, none of them knew I was here.

"You mean Moonfall? What about her?" Breakdown gave a curious glance at the blue seeker.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen her before and she has no insignia on her, from what I could see."

"Ah yes," Knockout mused. "Well before she came aboard this ship she was Neutral, but since then is considered an Honorary Officer for aiding Lord Megatron in...seeing the path he was about to take."

Thundercracker asked, "And how did she find her way onto the ship exactly?"

"Moonfall has a unique power to her," Starscream said, "She has something she calls Magic that allows her to do impossible feats and according to her, an incident in using said magic teleported her aboard the ship, unconscious."

"Magic you say? That sounds nothing but slag to me." Astraea sneered.

Starscream frowned, "It isn't slag Astraea, it's a fact. We've witnessed her powers first servo, not to mention she is a great fighter, using both her natural skills and powers to aid her in battle. She isn't something to be merely scoffed at or taken lightly."

I smiled slightly at him defending me, it was something I appreciated.

Skywarp smirked, "Wow, never thought I hear the day Screamer defends someone, much less a grounder!"

Starscream rolled his optics, "I am merely stating facts, I was there when she persuaded Megatron toward a newer and better path, I also have seen her in combat, as such I know what the reality of the situation is."

"Well whatever those facts be, it remains to be seen that she proves herself as the worthy Decepticon. So my question to you all is, do you trust her, is she worthy of such a mark?" Thundercracker asked, leaving the room silent for a moment.

"Only time can tell, Thundercracker," Starscream broke the silence, "But from what I have seen, she is worthy of such a mark, to be a Decepticon. I've seen the potential and even though she despises taking life, she can still be a great aid to our cause."

I frowned at that and decided to say something.

"I don't despise taking life Starscream," The entire room looked to me in shock and surprise as I went on. "I will take life in self defense or if it's the only option, I will not take the life for meaningless reasons. The reason I didn't kill the drones during the exercise is because it would be wasteful and the reason I stopped you from killing Cliffjumper was because it would only bring disaster."

"You stopped him from taking an Autobot life?! I don't see how that's bad! We are fighting a war here or have you forgotten that, Neutral?" Astraea sneered, crossing her arms with a scowl.

I sighed, "Yet it would cost the life of Starscream, you must think before you act Astraea. I stopped him because it would only make it worse and the Autobots would have a reason to seek vengeance, by taking his life. Do you really want the Second in Command and the Leader of the Seeker Armada dead? When he is better alive?"

She grumbled and said nothing but still held a venomous look in her optics.

"You seem to have an air of experience with war and it's dances, how is that possible for a Neutral?" Thundercracker asked, stepping forward towards me with curiosity in his red optics.

"I may have been...Neutral. But, I have experienced war, brutal war and I have grown weary from it, I have seen it's destruction and it's suffering, I don't want it to continue, I want the meaningless death to end. That is my purpose in this world, to make death and pain end and bring about a new era, an era of peace. And I will do it my way."

He seemed to understand, "I see you're point, this war has gone for far too long. You've earned my respect, Moonfall."

"Thank you, Thundercracker, maybe I can earn your trust as well some day."

Skywarp chimed in, "I can see why Starscream likes you, you know what you're about and you have a strong sense of the world, but I feel like you need to loosen up a bit, relax and just enjoy the moment, maybe I can teach you?!"

He had a wide hopeful grin and I smiled as well, "Sure, I suppose."

"Yes!" He then suddenly teleported up in the air with servos in the air before coming back to the ground making me jump due to the fact he was bigger than me.

"Mind if we join you in that endeavor?" Knockout asked as he and Breakdown leaned in.

Skywarp laughed, "Of course, you two know this planet better than me, you'll have insider knowledge for places to just hang!"

I was slightly becoming nervous as they went on chattering about what to do first, I spied Astraea leaving the room, a dark aura about her as she shot my a dirty look. I just know that me and her won't get along, which is fine, I'm used to it by now.

"You should've never agreed to that." Starscream said as he stepped beside me.

I smiled, "Maybe, but I couldn't say no to him, reminds me of an old friend."

"Right, well, if you need me to call him or the others off of you, I'll do that." I hummed before thinking of something.

"Thanks, by the way." He looked at me with a questioning look, "For what you said before, sticking up for me. I didn't think you...liked me, with me butting in and everything."

"O-Oh, of course. It's the least I can do for you after you saved me from making a terrible mistake." I could hear the faint sounds of fans kicking in, I don't know what it meant but I wasn't terrible focused on it.

"You know, at first I didn't like you that much. You had a pretentious air about you that was off putting. I now see it's just a mask, and to be frank, I like you better without the mask. You are more intelligent, cunning and thoughtful when you let that pride slip away." He looked at me with wide optics. "If it's alright with you, would mind if I could come and talk with you from time to time, I'd like to get to know you better."

He stuttered, "O-Of course, I-I would like that, consider me a friend t-then." I could hear the fans getting louder.

"Alright, thank you. For now though I think I'm gonna recharge, see you later Starscream." And I walked out of the room.

As I walked to my quarters I was internally screaming at myself.

_What in the Nine Hells is wrong with me!? Why'd did I say that, I thought I hated the guy before!? What changed? What's happening to me!? He was just stating the facts and I just...UGH, why are emotions and feelings so HARD to understand! A-And why was he stuttering? Did I catch him off guard?_

I sighed to myself as I finally made it to my room and just laid down in my emotional turmoil.

The only good thing out of this is that I have an ally now, I mean that is a good thing, right?


	8. Countdown to the Inevitable

_**A/N: That took awhile! But glad to be bringing this long chapter to you! I think I'll catch Of Steel and Magic up to this point before moving foward in this part of the story, so keep an eye on that one. Now, for the ending of the several part premiere of Prime, let the show begin!**_

_Chapter 8-Countdown to the Inevitable _

_Unknown Time Variable…._

Days seemed to meld together, I could never really gage the next move as I was never invited to the meetings held by the officers. But something was coming, I could feel it, my old senses were telling me that something fierce was about to occur on a scale I've never known.

Astraea seemed smug about the discussions, also hinting as well that she knew something I didn't.

A plan was forming.

"Moonfall," Starscream called out and I turned to see him standing in my door. "A meeting is being called and you are included."

"Really? I thought I wasn't trusted enough." I questioned as I followed him.

"Well, we are about to enact the final blow to the Autobots. Lord Megatron will fill the entire crew in, that includes you."

I frowned slightly, "I had a feeling…"

We entered the Bridge with the Lord himself standing at the helm with everyone gathered and Soundwave ready to broadcast across the ship. Astraea seemed to smile pleasantly as I walked in, while Starscream shifted over towards his brothers.

I decided to go stand nearby the other crew of the Bridge still feeling like an outsider.

"Decepticons, today will go down in history as the day we became victorious against our hated foes!" A cheer rang through the bridge before being silenced. "We have received information from our three new crew-members that an army that could destroy this world two times over is awaiting for us back home, formed by one of our own."

My optics widened, an army of that size is possible? But, I thought the planet was dead, what are they doing there? And if this army does come, it will mean the end of the Autobots, the end of humanity ...this isn't good.

"In approximately 24 Earth hours our Space Bridge will be targeting our home planet and our invasion will begin. But in order to do so, we must obtain sensitive information, like the location of the Autobot base as it is a top priority in it's destruction."

He turned to Soundwave, "Do you have the location of human liaison?"

He nodded and showed a location moving across a desert plain.

"Then go, retrieve him."

Soundwave left through a Groundbridge and Megatron re-addressed the room.

"Decepticons, be prepared, the invasion of Earth will soon commence." With that everyone scattered but before I could leave Megatron called out, "Moonfall, come with me."

I stared at him as he went past me and out of the room, I followed behind him.

We walked for awhile in silence, at that time I was beginning to worry, about everything. My mission was at risk, I had only 24 hours to stop it without losing my place here. I had just begun to form allies here, and I was about to help them do the opposite of what the Primes and most likely Primus wanted.

I soon found myself following Megatron into an Energon Storage room, it had a single light and I suddenly felt much smaller than I already was. Megatron turned to me, as he stood semi in the shadow with me in the light.

"Moonfall, you stopped the corruption of the Dark Energon from consuming me. I've also heard of the reports of your behavior from the others. I want to know one thing," He leaned in close, his red optics starting into mine. "Are you for the Decepticon cause or not?"

I paused, realizing that this was a test.

"In what way, milord?" I asked, feeling the need to word myself carefully.

He stood with a huff, "From what I have heard you advocate for the end of the war, through 'your way'. What is 'your way'? Is it that way of our cause, or is it something against us?"

I frowned, "Lord Megatron, I am not against you nor am I for you. War is a complex thing. I will not stand in your way, but, if I feel like there is a better path I will push for what I believe should happen. And I believe there is a better path than the one you are about to pursue."

"Really? Explain." His tone darkened as he started to walk around me.

"You are about to invade a planet of those who know nothing of your war. You want to kill them, innocent lives are going to die for what? So that you can destroy your enemies who are way outnumbered by the population of the planet."

"They are an inferior race in all aspects, why do you wish to spare them?"

I thought for a moment, "These humans I believe are better than we could ever be. Or at least they have the potential. Sure they can be as evil as Unicron himself but others, they are more like us then we could possibly imagine. They just have a few differences that make them perfect for their environment."

"You sympathize with humans? You sound more Autobot than Decepticon." He snarled as he stopped in front of me, I frowned.

"No, I am no Autobot. The things I have done would make the Autobots and maybe some Decepticons shudder. I-"

He cut me off, "You keep referring to that, that you are or were something horrible. You referred to a cult, to what are you referring too? What makes you think you are able to make these decisions? What have you experienced that could possibly outweigh my own?"

I sighed as my optics dimmed as another force took hold of me, _"I didn't quite live on Cybertron...I lived under it. My society has lived in the underground tunnels of Cybertron since the first Cybertronians walked the surface. Some of us went under it due to being drawn by other entities, these entities are our gods who were shunted from their world.'_

_'We diversified in ways you couldn't imagine and soon we began to dig out the tunnels into larger areas. Soon, settlements became cities which became nations like on Earth. Wars were fought, cities and kingdoms rose and fell, disasters and discoveries were made.'_

_'Until I was born, not of the well but of two creators. But I was left for dead on the steps of an abandoned church. That church wasn't abandoned but belonged to a secret cult dedicated to the war god Bane. I was raised for battle, for war and a type of war that only meant destruction and conquest.'_

_'I have killed innocence, mechs, femmes, sparklings, younglings, no one was safe. I was soon so feared for my ruthlessness and cunning that my mentors betrayed me. So I killed them and destroyed the cult. After that I met others and changed, I met a goddess who I thought could help me.'_

_'But after everything I became afraid. Of death mostly, I ran from it all and I ran from the goddess who I thought was understanding, but was not. The Raven Queen, the goddess of Death and Fate had forsaken me for my well placed fear."_

I felt my control come back, and felt the presence of Solus leave once more. I stood in silence as Megatron's back was turned, I didn't know when he turned. I felt my nerves prick in anger slightly at Solus who basically spilled my story, with slight alterations, without my permission.

Seriously that Prime felt like my meddling gods.

The silence was deafening until he spoke, "I would never have guessed."

"Lord Megatron, I don't expect you to listen to what I have to say and I won't hold it against you. Your decision is yours alone."

There was a small silence again but now he turned to face me, an expression I couldn't read.

"I understand now where you come from, but my previous order stands. But, if this plan fails, if I am not successful then I will listen to you before I make my decisions as my personal Adviser in War Tactics." My optics widened before returning to normal.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." I simply responded, he simple huffed again and walked past me and out the door, leaving me all alone in the storage room.

"Solus!" I whisper yelled, "What in the Nine Hells was that?!"

A vision of Solus appeared before me bathed in light, _'What had to be done. You needed a believable location and explanation for your past.'_

"YOU know I have trust issues!" But she didn't say anything before disappearing.

I sighed hard before almost stomping out of the room and down the long halls.

I knew he wasn't gonna listen to me and if I somehow was found aiding the Autobots to stop this plot I would be done for. So what could I do? If I left it alone would it unravel by itself or would it succeed?

At this point I was corned with no way to move forward.

I was stuck, and I only had less than 24 hours to figure out how to get unstuck.

* * *

_23.5 Hours before the Inevitable…. _

Soundwave had finally returned with haste making his way towards the brig, I followed at a distance and was allowed into the cell. Starscream was picked for the interrogation but had yet to arrive.

I stared at the unfortunate human about to be interrogation.

He was a portly man of a darker complexion with a blue suit that's been roughed up, some dirt and small scratches across his skin and his black hair slightly messy.

He suddenly groaned making me jump a little before stepping back to examine him as he awoke, waiting to see the reaction. His golden brown eyes slowly opened before he gasped and tried to jump back as he saw me so close to him, only for him to swing back and forth.

"What!? Who are you? Where am I?" He shouted, demanding answers, I cocked my helm to the side.

"Demanding aren't we 'Suit?" I smiled though, "I thought you would know who just 'napped you or is your memory out of whack?"

He growled, "Yeah, Cons. I remember, but who in the sam hill are you?! Another Con?!"

"Really? Redhorn didn't tell you about me?" I questioned, he looked confused.

"Redhorn? You mean Cliffjumper? He never mentioned you."

My optic ridges rose at that, "Wow, he really never mentioned me? Now that is just plain rude."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Wait, are you the femme seen with Megatron?"

"Oh, you mean the crash sight, yeah." It took me a moment to get what he was saying.

His eyes narrowed, "So, are you going to be interrogating me?"

"No, that's Starscream's job, I'm just here to watch. By the way, since Redhorn didn't tell you about me, my name is Moonfall."

He seemed intrigued and cautious, "You are willing to give information so readily? Why? You buttering me for 'Scream?"

"No, just like to be called 'Moonfall' instead of 'femme', feels less offensive. What's your name?"

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "I'm Special Agent William Fowler of the US Government."

"Special Agent? Pretty title, you know I've gone by many titles in my day too. It's actually good that 'Heels is doing the interrogation instead, they used to call me the 'Child of Bane'."

He seemed to shudder at that title, "Why?"

I laughed dryly, "Because I was a good servant of the war god Bane. He's all about conquest and bloodlust, anything that moved on a perceived battlefield would be dead within moments of me seeing it."

"Ah," He seemed to sweat a little, "I see."

"Oh don't worry 'Suit. Those days are behind me, I've changed."

"I find that hard to believe."

I merely shrugged at the notion and we lapsed into silence. We had to wait for sometime before my Comm. went off, I've really never used the thing but I answered anyways.

"Moonfall, you are to take the place of Starscream in the interrogation." Megatron commanded before cutting the Comm.

I was so confused, why couldn't Starscream handle this? Did something happen to him? Or was this another test? I looked to the hanging human who was staring at his chains, testing them.

"Huh," He looked to me with curious eyes, "It looks like 'Heels can't make it and their putting me in charge."

His eyes widened in terror, "W-What?! B-But I ..." He trailed off as I started to walk around the room looking at the walls trying to see if there was any camera's but I couldn't find any, still didn't mean they weren't there though.

Two vechicons entered the room holding an array of torture devices, I shuddered at each before looking to the now terrifed man dangling there. I narrowed my eyes at the Cons before saying.

"I won't need those." They seemed confused but stepped back, not out of the room, but just back.

I turned back to the man.

"...I'm going to make this as painless as possible, Special Agent Fowler, tell me where the Autobot Base and all of this can end before it even begins."

His fear seemed to steel as we stared into each other's eyes, I think he could see my hidden emotions of sorrow and regret because he simply gave a nod of respect before simply saying.

"No."

Through our eyes we had a silent conversations that only veterans of war could have. He understood that I was following orders but this wasn't what I wanted. And I could see that he had great respect for me and held nothing against me.

Even after he began screaming in pain.

* * *

_20.3 Hours left before the Inevitable…_

He was exhausted, he had dried blood caking his skin, said skin was bruised in areas and his lip was cut with his right eye swollen. My sharp digits had dried blood on them but I felt every cut and bruise he had.

I too was exhausted, he didn't give up which I expected. But to endure so much was something I thought only I could do.

"You've definitely earned my respect a long time ago, Fowler." My tone was soulless and apathetic. "But you need to stop being so stubborn, I am...getting tired of this."

I was pleading for him to give up, this was going against everything in me.

But another darker side said he was apart of this war, that is was what he chose when he signed up.

"...I'm sorry, 'Moon, but I can't." He coughed slightly and I cringed before sighing.

"Okay...fine." I said defeated, but before I could take another swipe I heard something.

Is that….blaster fire?!

I looked to the two guards, "Go, find what's going on!"

They nodded and quickly left the room.

Fowler had past out again for I don't even know how many times, so I snapped my digits close to his head and snapped up in pain at the loud sound.

"Fowler, don't go sleeping on my watch."

He groggily looked up, "They're coming for me, I knew they would, but I don't want them to get the wrong idea of you."

I was surprised, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Look, Moonfall, I can see that you are only following orders, even if you don't agree with them. Usual that is a hallmark sign of a good soldier, but they won't see that." he paused taking a breather, "They'll just see this, and you don't deserve that. So, is there anyway for you to hide?"

One thought came to mind, "Yes, just give me a moment."

Making the glyph for Spider Climb before pulling it into me I quickly made my way to the wall where I walked up into a dark corner of the cell, he watched in amazement.

"Magic." I simply explain to which he simply shook his head before the door opened and a vechicon fell in.

Three Autobots walked into the room, it was Bulkhead followed closely by Bumblebee and Bulletta. Arcee appeared above Fowler and dropped down, with four smaller humans trailing behind them all.

"Fowler! Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked, Fowler huffed.

"Bad question, 'Bulk." Arcee commented as she removed the chains.

"_Finally, we can get out of here!"_ Bumblebee called out before Bulletta said.

"First we need to get out with the kids and Fowler in one piece, no celebrating yet. Soon, but not yet." She quietly chastised the young bot who looked embarrassed.

"So, who roughed you up, Fowler?" A spunky human girl asked.

I looked closer to realize there were two girls and two boys, the previously mentioned one, the other girl with red ginger hair, a boy with raven hair and another boy with spiky brown hair.

"There's no time, we need to get going." Arcee said as she transformed, handing Fowler to Bulkhead who transformed alongside her and Bee, the kids piled in and then sped off.

Then a reckless thought came to mind, I can't let them get away scott free, right?

I quickly transformed into my bike form before speeding after them.

I caught up quickly to the group, I could hear Bee shouting.

"_Who is that?!"_

"Don't know, don't care, let's move quickly!" Arcee shouted as the took a sharp turn, I was still with them though.

"Can't we seriously lose this guy?!" Bulkhead cried out, I was slightly offended and shouted back.

"Not a mech, 'Giantcrusher!"

"Hey!" He shouted back, I had no blasters in this form or well any, but I got close enough for a spell of mine.

I activated my Holoform, she resembled my old form, the form I had during my cult days.

I was a slim humanoid of inky black skin, glowing green-blue eyes, and short red hair pushed back. Silver and purple armor, mostly breastplate with a battle skirt and shin guards. Around my shoulders was a tattered black cloak and on my back was a shield and a sword on my hip.

My holoform's hand was out as I muttered the words necessary, a black glyph appeared with nasty arcane sigils inscribed in it, purple electricity was dancing around it and up the holoform's arm. Not hurting at all.

Then with a mighty thrust a beam of wicked electrical black energy shot out nearly hitting Arcee who barely dodged but still felt the shock of the blast, just lessened.

Witchbolt, comes in handy.

But even as the glyph faded the electricity remained on the arm.

I continued to give chase, firing the blast again and again, never meaning to actually hit them. But it would seem Bulletta had had enough, with her activating her holoform as well.

She was a taller humanoid then myself with ashen skin and white hair that was done up in a bun. Her horns remained as well as her tail but now she wore a black trench coat with red leathers underneath, on her thigh was a pistol and on her back was her rifle. She wore black boots and red gloves.

Reaching down she pulled her pistol and pulled the trigger.

As it hit my headlight I cried out in pain as suddenly ice formed around the wound.

It seemed like her gun or her bullets were enchanted with ice magic.

I was slowed enough from the shock and pain that as they came onto the deck of the Nemesis they easily got off and away from the ship. I transformed on the edge firing another folly of Witchbolts before disappearing into a groundbridge.

"...worth it…"

* * *

_18.5 Hours left before the Inevitable…._

"EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THE AUTOBOTS GOT ON BOARD A GUARDED SHIP!?"

Megatron was extremely pissed, actually I think it's worse than that, he is basically on fire with rage.

And the unfortunate spark getting most of that anger?

...It's Starscream.

He whimpered, "W-Well-you see...uh.."

Megatron growled, "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

"Um…." If he were organic, he would be sweating.

I stepped up, "Because we need him, Lord Megatron."

He turned to me, his optics narrow, "_And you_...you got nothing out of the human, why should I listen to you!?"

"You don't have too as said before." I reminded him before he huffed and turned from us all.

"We only have hours...if this keeps up we will not succeed ...get out of my sight and prepare for the invasion!"

Everyone quickly left, I followed Starscream who seemed to storm off towards the quarters of the officers.

"You know he's just stressed, right?" I asked Starscream who simple scoffed.

"No, before you came he was like this all the time."

"Really?" He turned to a door who and shrugged his shoulders as he punched in a code.

"Oh yes, his temperament is well known. In fact, it's something of a rarity for him not to fly off the handle."

We entered what I believe was his private quarters, he had a unique berth for his frame as well datapads and other trinkets everywhere.

"That must be rough…" I said while taking in the room.

Starscream sighed and sat on a chair near a desk, "Well...it wasn't always like that."

"What was it like than?" I asked, sitting on the berth's edge.

"He was...more...I don't even know! He was someone to look up too, an inspiration for change and hope. But...then something changed, war changed him I suppose. I guess the Pits of Kaon could've never prepared him for global warfare."

Starscream had a distant look in his optics, most likely also remembering the horrors he must have faced.

"That must be tough, to see someone who you admired fall into...this."

He gave a dry chuckle, "Yeah, well, that's war for you."

"...I'm sorry…"

He looked back at me, with a question, "Why? What are you apologizing for?"

"I sympathize with you Starscream...but I also sympathize and empathize with Megatron and understand his view of things as well."

"What?" He now was straight in his seat, "How could you sympathize and empathize him, understand him?"

"Because at one point I was him."

….

….

….

"How?" He asked.

I tell him everything I told Megatron just hours before, and he sits there and listens to it all. I couldn't tell what his was thinking, even his wings were still and neutral. After I finished, we sat in silence once more before he asked.

"Moonfall, are you still afraid?"

…I didn't have an answer, I didn't know.

Was I afraid still? After everything I had gone through, was I still in a state of fear? Am I still a coward?

… "You don't know, do you?" He asked, I was surprised he could see my inner turmoil.

I simply nodded with a frown.

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of, I am also afraid."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really? Why?"

He chuckled, "Because at any moment, I could be deemed a nuisance, a traitor or something else by the very mech I serve and thus my spark snuffed. I've tried ever since he fell, to take the Decepticons for myself, pits, I was about to enact a plan before I met you.' He paused.

'But then you unintentionally stopped it, I wanted to enact upon it. But I would most likely fail and maybe this time he would kill me for my plans. I didn't want to risk it, so I staved it off just so I could watch what you could do. But, I am still afraid, for the future, for myself and for the cause."

"I had no idea...but how can you still be afraid, you have your brothers to protect you. I've seen how close to stay to them."

"Even my own brothers can't protect me from Megatron, and if his anger is on me, then maybe they can escape before he gets them too."

"Self-sacrificial, never knew that you had that in you. You must really love them."

He chuckled at that, "There the only family I have left, of course I do."

"Family ...I've never known one." I closed my optics trying to forget the faces of the family I had found before abandoning them along with the Raven Queen.

"You're lying."

I opened my optics to stare at him, "What I am not!"

"Of course you are." He sat back smugly.

We sat in silence again, I hated the silence at this point.

"Well I guess we should prepare for the invasion…" I trailed off as I stood.

"Right, of course." He stood as well, the smallish room felt crowded with only two in their.

He went on, "But before you go, I wanted to thank you. I've never had talked about everything surrounding Megatron. It feels nice, I suppose, and also, thank you for sharing about your past, it sounds quite...interesting...your birthplace I mean!-" He went on rambling.

He seemed to get flustered the more talked, I could hear light fans kicking in again.

I was starting to connect the dots on that one.

"Starscream," I stopped his rambling, "Thank you, and I hope we can do this again sometime."

I then turned and walked out of the room, smiling as the light sounds of fans became louder.

* * *

_1 Hour left before the Inevitable…_

As time went on I became more nervous, the adrenaline or whatever form it took as a Cybertronian, was pumping through me like crazy. I was training last minute in the arena, just performing simply moves with sword and shield in hand.

Everything was on the line, not only the bet with Megatron, but everything with the invasion. I had heard chatter from the Vechicons that the Autobots managed to download sensitive info off the systems. Hopefully they were aware of the plans set out for Earth.

But there were still unknowns about all of this.

Who was leading this army on Cybertron? How did they get there? Why are they there?

_'It is good to question everything, Moonfall.'_ I heard Solus's voice from behind me.

I turned to see the Prime herself standing there once more.

"So now you show up, what is it this time? Gonna spill my secrets to more Cons?"

_'No, I've come here to tell you a few things.'_ She walked beside me and showed a scene of the Space Bridge from afar, then it exploded.

"W-What is this?" I looked at her with a twinge of hope.

_'This is a possible outcome from the coming invasion, but all of it hinges on several factors, and you are one of them.'_ She moved the image showing a caricature of myself standing tall on the large Space Bridge holding a dark crystal.

"Is that…" I looked in horror.

_'Dark Energon, as unfortunate as it is you can only survive a blast from the Space Bridge explosion with it. You need to knock Megatron away from the Space Bridge or else he will die here. And if that happens, the timeline will be irreversibly damaged._' Solus had a darker expression then I had ever seen.

"But...what will happen to me?"

'_You shall live, but you will be horrendously damaged and left in space, presumed dead by the Decepticons.'_

I looked at her in shock, "Really!? Than how do you expect me to help you!? To complete the mission?!"

_'We have a solution, another champion will be sent to retrieve you.'_

"Who?" I asked.

_'I cannot reveal that knowledge at this time, but know that they will find you thus using you as their buy in for the Decepticons.'_

I rolled my optics, "Great, I'm gonna be turned into a 'Get in for Free' card."

_'Do not fret, take solace in the knowledge that you won't be dead.'_

And with that she vanished.

…. "Are all Primes assholes?!"...

* * *

_5 minutes before the Inevitable…._

I stood on the point of the ship, exposed to the Space for the first time. I had always wondered what it looks like from this high up, it seems like the stars were farther than I could've ever imagined. Even the Moon, it seems so full and big in the night sky, yet it is so far off from where we are now.

I look down on the Earth, I don't pray to gods anymore.

But, I do pray that Solus's vision for the future is right, even if it means another dance with death.

It seems like I must always dance with death, no matter what form I take.

"Soundwave," Megatron's voice cuts through me like a dagger, "Is the video connection up?"

He nodded before projecting a screen in static before it became the face of a new cybertronian.

He only had one optic, with antenna on the side of his helm, he was purple and black and heavily armored with a cannon for a left arm.

"Shockwave, what is the status of the army?"

In a monotone, emotionless voice he replied, "Gathered and awaiting the Space Bridge, my Liege."

Megatron smiled, "Good, good," He turned to Soundwave, "Go, get the Space Bridge pointed in the right direction.

He nodded, cutting the feed and making a Groundbridge portal before disappearing again.

_4 minutes..._

As we waited, I wondered something, where the heck was I going to get Dark Energon? Ah, I should've asked the Prime before she left. Heck she might of not even answered. But I had no time left to go look for it, it was happening now and if I left Megatron's side I would be suspect.

I looked to those who surrounded me, Knockout, Breakdown, Astraea, Skywarp, Thundercracker and the one who stood beside me, Starscream.

I had barely met them, gotten to know them, and I was about to leave them for a short time. They will believe me dead soon. Astraea may not care, but the rest of them have kind of grown on me.

I had yet to get the know them as well as I have Starscream, and yet there are still things to Starscream I don't know. The time was too short, and now...I have no time left.

"It looks like we have guests." Astraea said, cutting my thoughts away.

_3 minutes..._

I looked to the Space Bridge to see a Groundbridge closing and several figures falling and sticking to the Space Bridge before pulling out weapons and forming into a battle stance.

I zoomed in to see the Autobots standing there, Optimus, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and finally Bulletta.

"They are going to try and stop it?" I said aloud, I never would've guessed they were that brave...or stupid.

"It would seem so, Moonfall, no matter, as soon as the Bridge locks onto Cybertron they will be destroyed." Megatron growled in...pleasure? I don't know! It sounded weird...it's been a day okay!?

Suddenly the Bridge starting moving into position before locking into place.

"Command, open the Space Bridge." Megatron ordered.

But then, the Bridge then shifted off course, Megatron growled.

"What happened?!" There was some chatter before he replied, "Then eracite the issue."

After several minutes of this, the Bridge finally lock on.

_2 minutes…._

"Decepticons, remain here while I finish this!" Megatron then leaped into space as the Space Bridge exploded into life, the light was so bright and beautiful. He transformed and roared his way towards the Autobots, who seem to scatter leaving their Prime to face the Warlord.

Everyone turned to leave but stopped when I didn't follow them.

"Moonfall?" Knockout asked, I ignored him and kept watching the fight unfold.

I could see the two warriors dance a deadly dance, back and forth, slashing of blades, a blade broken, shots ringing out, it kept going. I looked back to the portal to see Shockwave blast through it and towards the Nemesis, he landed a few feet away but I ignored him as they chattered behind me.

"Moonfall!" Suddenly another voice caught me attention, Starscream pulled on my shoulder. "Megatron ordered us back inside, what are waiting for?"

It was then that I looked back at him, with fear in my eyes.

… _"_**I'm sorry."**...

_1 minute..._

Before anyone could say anything I ran off the ship jumping towards the Space Bridge and magnetizing to it, not far from the battling titans. I could hear the distant cries of my name before it translated into my Comm. A myriad of voices asked what I was thinking and doing.

I shut it off.

_30 seconds..._

I could feel the Bridge start becoming unstable beneath me, panels rose as blue electricity fired up and around. Optimus and his team retreated, Megatron bellowed in anger. I came up behind him, charging up a Witchbolt and fired a concentrated blast at his back, not enough to kill him or seriously injury him but enough to force him off the Space Bridge in a dazed state so that he didn't come back.

I looked to the collapsing Bridge, I could see hundreds of Cybertronians trying to get through some even turning and running. I whispered some words and was swallowed by a silvery cloud and teleported into the middle of the portal in front of it.

Misty Step.

_20 seconds…._

I looked back to the Nemesis, and after so much time I think I had an answer to Starscream's question.

...I am afraid ...I am living in constant fear and now it seems that's all there is…

_10 seconds…._

I felt a pulse of darkness within me, I look down to see veins of Dark Energon spreading through my chest and body.

I realized...that the Dark Energon was within me the whole time…

_5 seconds…._

Fate it seems is cruel as is the mistress who weaves it and now I must dance with her again.

_4…._

"I'll be back...I promise."

_3….._

I've always have broken my promises in the past.

_2….._

But this time...I will keep this one.

_1..._

_...0_


	9. Sudden Endings, Slow Beginnings

_**A/N: I was gonna wait a week after the 8th chapter in 'Of Steel and Magic' but I couldn't wait...but anyways so good to be returning to the Decepticons...sort of...this is the introductory chapter of our latest new character joining us from the very first campaign I ever played, so this girl be close to this heart of mine. And she is the only character to 'die' technical, Luna was left for interpretation but it was assumed she was dead and Moon never died because the campaign fizzled out before the ending...so my little gnome druid is special...so lets she how she copes with a new mission after her death!**_

_Chapter 9-Sudden Endings, Slow Beginnings_

_Unknown POV_

I remember the tavern well, the quiet music, the soft laughter and conversation. It was the day, so it was sparse in patrons. I remember the smells, the smell of booze, sweat, meat and wood.

I remember coming in, dejected with myself and others.

I began to drink and drink and drink, until everything was numb and warm. His face suddenly came into view, looking at me with concern, what a fool. He was a fool, who had just murdered a man who was plagued by the death of his wife.

What right does he have to worry about me?

He was like me and as such, I did not give him the time of day.

The other, the Half-Orc Fighter, he didn't care and that was alright.

But him, the Half-Elf Bard, he cared and I hated it.

I remember yelling at him, I remember telling him he had no right to have done what he had done. Then, I remember pulling my scimitar from my belt, brandishing at him...I had thought about even before that moment.

I had done horrible things, I was a monster, blood was on my hands and the pain that came with that...it was hard to handle.

And to see those around me, begin to transform into the same monster as I was. Well...I had enough.

His worried blue eyes stared at me, he asked, "What are you doing?"

And with my voice hollow and dead I replied, "What needs to be done, Zirul."

I turned that scimitar not on him, but me.

The sword slide nicely past my ribs, striking my blackened heart. I smiled, as I coughed up blood, feeling the pain was how it was meant to be. I fell back out of the bar stool.

I heard him scream out my name, rushing to my side to heal my wound, but I pushed him away.

"No…" I whispered, "Let me die...as the monster I was...and am…"

Then, darkness.

For a longtime, I felt darkness but I felt at peace.

My name was Magna 'Mage' Turan, and I died by my own hand.

It was how I wanted it to be, but, what I didn't expect was for the darkness to give way to sounds and light.

...what is going on?...

"Get up, Mage, it's time you opened your eyes." A voice called, it was smooth and...deceptive? I don't know the word for it.

"Come, let us talk." Another voice called, this one sounding like many voices speaking at once.

My golden eyes opened to a strange sight, I didn't see the skies of the Hells or the bluest skies of Mount Olympus, the home of the gods. It was a different sky, it was ever shifting in its nature, one minute blue the next green, purple, red and so on and so forth.

My small Gnomish form sat up, I took myself in, I looked like I was alive again. My studded leather armor was undamaged, my scimitar at my side, my light green hair not full of dirt and grime, my olive skin not covered in dried blood and dirt.

I touched where I had stabbed myself, to find only a nasty scar remaining.

"What-" I was about to ask but stopped and stared, staring down at me were large beings made of metal and wires. One seemed not humanoid, it was hard to tell as plates kept shifting and moving while the other looked like they were made of many parts that could come apart.

"Ah good, now that you are with us, we have much to discuss, Deathless Thorn." The many voices one said, his colors a red while the other golden.

I stared in shock, "Who are you!? What are you!?" I demanded, staring down the two beings, I was never intimidated by anyone larger than I and that was basically everyone.

"Manners, sometimes we forget, young one." The golden one said.

I scoffed, "Young?! I'm 129 years old, you dolt!"

"Trust me, Deathless Thorn, we are older. Compared to us, you are young." The red one commented. "Now, my name is Nexus Prime, the First Combiner and this one here is Amalgamous Prime, the creator of the Transformation Cog."

"Okay, start explaining or I start calling storms to fry you!" I yelled at the tall beings.

With a chuckle from each, they both began to explain everything to me.

I was selected for a mission, to end a war in their world on a planet called Earth with other champions of the Primes. Got to keep my powers, sweet, but I'm going to be one of them...less than stellar.

But with everything out of the way, one thing still bugged me, "Why do you keep calling me 'Deathless Thorn'?"

Amalgamous chuckled at that, "That would be our creator Primus's work. He has a title for each of the champions, you are the Deathless Thorn."

I narrowed my eyes, my swirl tattoos on my check scrunching, "Do the other's have names like that or is that just me?"

"Well yes, two have already arrived on Earth, one that has joined the Autobots named the Devoted Loyalist. Recently, Primus has predicted which champion will go where. And so far he has not been wrong, so more champions will join the Devoted Loyalist." Nexus said, musing about the whole naming thing.

"Well, who else will join the Autobots and what about the Decepticons?" I asked.

Nexus smiled, "Well that would be the Chainless Witch, the Unholy Mistress and the Worn Seamaidan."

Amalgamous then added, "As for the Decepticons, the one already there is named the God Scorner, the others, are the Shadow Hunter, the Ruthless Servant and you, Deathless Thorn, have been predicted to join the Decepticons."

"What makes him so sure of it?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Girl, he is a god, I think he knows his stuff." Amalgamous said.

"Right, well, I was going to join the Decepticons before you told me all of that so…" Both Primes smirked and looked at each other, "Oh shut it, just put me down there already!"

"Don't worry, Mage, we won't bug you to hard…" Nexus said with a laugh.

"But don't expect us to sit idle back like our other siblings either, we like to get our servos dirty sometimes and have some fun!" Amalgamous said with a playful grin.

I groaned, "Great, just great."

I heard the snap of fingers and suddenly, the world went green.

* * *

"Ugh, why can't I ever wake up like a normal person…" I asked myself, my head pounded like a motherfucker, gods, where is booze when you need some?!

I suddenly gasped as I realized I was somewhere else.

I studied my new surroundings, it seemed like I was in the middle of a debris field in an inky space. I looked around only to gasp, I was looking down at an entire planet, the blue and green ball reminding me of home yet the landmasses were all different and only one moon instead of three.

"What happened here?" I wondered out loud.

Suddenly, text appeared in my eyes..or optics? I know I really hate this terminology thing in my head-er helm, gah!

It was called a HUD, it displayed that everything in my body was working. Yadda yadda yadda...uh, something called my Spell Pool? I guess I have no need for components to my spells...sweet! But there was something else, called my...Wild Component? Oh! This is where my power to transform into animals comes in! Nicely done Primes!

Anyways, back to the basics.

I noticed a piece of shiny metal pass me, my reflection staring back.

I was a very short 'Cybertronian', don't know how short but I'm small but not Minicon size either. I still kept my studded leather, it was just now metal and the studs were spikes on my shoulder pads, wrist guards, around my collar, shins and even around my faceplate.

I still kept my spiky hair now turned into almost porcupine needle metal spikes that were somewhat flexible that almost went to my peds, between the spikes and the 'hair' was slightly pointed audios. My scimitar was strapped to my back now, covered in a red substance. My fingers were claws now, which was cool.

My protoform was an olive color with my druidic swirl tattoos still on my cheeks. My golden eyes now optics remained, my 'hair' was still a light green with most of my armor jet black with verdant green highlights. My wheels were in my shoulders and hips and I had no heeled peds.

"Strange, but cool." I noticed in my palms were my spell focuses, my onyx stones.

I looked back to my surroundings, unsure of how to move in a floating area such as this.

Suddenly I heard the familiar caw of an eagle, looking to my left came into view a minicon! But it looked like an eagle, the golden metallic feathers guiding it towards me, even in the vacuum of this space. I smiled as I knew those sparkling black optics.

"Wendigo!" I shouted and the bird rushed into my arms, the eagle companion had been my first friend back at the Druidic Temples in those Hinterland Mountains. I raised her from the moment she hatched and she has been by my side since.

As she crashed into my arms she pushed me into a direction but I didn't care.

"How did you get here?" I asked her, there was something in my spark, that's new, that popped up and suddenly a bond was formed.

She spoke through the bond, '_The Primes allowed me to come, I wanted to protect my Mother.'_

I smiled fondly, "Glad to have you back, my little sun!"

She transformed and connected to my chest, completing the bond between me and her. Fulfilled, I smiled happily out into the space that now moved past me.

CLANG!

I had slammed into something large hard, I rubbed my back in a groan. I twisted my body around to see just what I hit and I was shocked to say the least. I had run smack into a Cybertronian corpse.

My Energon ran cold, as flashes crossed my mind, _of a house raided by Orcs, of a city under attack by an army, monsters of sea dragging me down...someone's blood on my hands, a chase through the streets…_

"STOP!" I yelled out to myself, I hit my helm to make it stop, the pain dragging my thoughts away to that instead.

A soothing feeling washed over me from Wendigo and I sighed.

I looked back to the corpse..only to stop for a moment. The way she was built, the way she looked...she almost looked like a...Fetchling! But, that means…

...she is the God Scorner!? O-Or the Devoted Loyalist?

N-No, something tells me this is God Scorner…

….Strange…

Anyways, I slowly made my way to her, she was heavily damaged. Everything wasn't spared to what I assumed was an explosion. But, the center of her chest was the worst, it had a gaping hole in it. Something was glowing from it though, looking deeper I saw crystals of purple hue surrounding and sustaining the purple spark.

I dared not touch it, as sparks were still an unknown to me.

As I stared at her black optics, I wondered, why haven't the Decepticons come for her? Did they think she was dead? Most likely due to the carnage around us now. So how do I get their attention?

'_Any ideas, little sun?'_ I asked my minicon daughter.

'_Hm, maybe try touching the spark? You never know!' _She chirped back, I sighed to myself.

Despite myself and caution, I reached out tentatively, aware that my digits were now very sharp, I carefully lightly touched purple spark only to pull back painfully, hissing at the stinging.

But when I pulled back a wave of energy blasted out from her, almost knocking me back. I grabbed onto her arm and suddenly her optics onlined and she gasped horribly, her pure blue-green optics flickered as stared at me before going black once more and her frame going lax in my grip.

To say that was terrifying was an understatement, I only reached up to the mid section of the God Scorner. And with that kind of title given to her, I wondered what her actually new name was.

"Now what?" I asked the empty space around me and my new 'friend'.

* * *

It took sometime before anything happened and in that time, I had been thinking of names. Wendigo was fine with hers, as she liked it and didn't want to change it, but I could no longer be Magna 'Mage' Turan anymore.

So, here I was, thinking of names near an almost dead corpse. When suddenly the sounds of...I don't know what they were but the damn terminology thing called them jets; started getting louder.

I panicked, this could be the Decepticons now!

'_Stay calm, Momma, just go cradle her helm.'_ Wendigo suggested and I sighed.

"What would I do without you?" I asked but she already knew the answer, so, taking my sun's advice I used her corpse like body and made my way to her helm, cradling it so that it was in my lap. Well as best as zero gravity would allow.

The sounds got louder and louder, I closed my optics telling my fear to go away even just for a bit. With soothing waves from Wendigo, I opened my optics again to see cresting around the wreckage were four 'planes'. Each of them sped up before transforming in front of me and God Scorner.

Three of them looked like triplets with slight differences, one red and silver, one blue and white and the other yellow and purple. The last one was a slim bot with no face but a screen instead.

All of them were silent, as they stared in shock at me and the almost dead Fetchling.

So, to break to ice I spoke first.

"You gonna help me care for this poor spark or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of dead trees?"

* * *

I stood next to the femme who had been hooked up to life support. Tubes were attached to her battered frame and her hole covered by a bigger one of those tubes.

I had learned her name, Moonfall. A nice name.

Also, I had learned that she was indeed a Decepticon, so she was most definitely God Scorner. The four mechs I met where the seeker brothers Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. The other was a mech by the name of Soundwave.

Starscream, out of all them, was most desperate to get her back to this ship, the Nemesis. He seemed most worried, most relieved to see her at least alive and not dead. He seemed to really care about Moonfall, more so than the others.

I have now come to the realization that I am incredible small amongst others. I was only half the size of the two-wheeler on the slab, the mechs, towered over her so they were giants to me. I had to crane my neck to look at their faces, which was nothing new to me, being Gnome meant being one of the smaller races.

'_It's okay momma, you are still big to me.'_ Wendigo chirped, I chuckled and rubbed her form on my chest, she purred happily.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the largest mech I have ever seen. He stood taller than the other mechs, with silver and purple paint, scars on his face, a large cannon and red optics that could kill at a glance. An air about me made the others now their place, I knew just by looking at him he was the leader and one not to be messed with.

...not to mention he was good-looking, scars and all.

I stared as he silently walked into the room staring at Moonfall, with a neutral expression. Then, his optics landed on me, I stared right back. His optics were surprised, most likely due to my height. But then returned to a neutral stance.

He spoke first, his voice like a rumbling thunderstorm. "So, you are the one to bring our comrade home alive?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

He hummed, "Do you know who we are?"

"You are the Cybertronian faction known as the Decepticons and you lead them, Lord Megatron." I responded, the little history lesson the Primes gave me was a huge boon.

"That is correct, I have never seen such a...Cybertronian before, where do you hail from?" He asked, his optics never leaving mine.

"I am from below Cybertron, hailing from the Countless Lands." I said.

"Countless Lands?" He asked, his brow raising in curiosity.

"It is where she's from," I motioned to Moonfall and it seemed to click for him, "We are merely different races, she is what we call a Fetchling and I am a Gnome, a small stature race."

"I see, she did say you diversified in unique ways." He mused looking at the battered femme.

"Indeed, there are many different kinds, but enough about that. I want to know...what happens next?" I asked, my weight shifting ready for anything.

He was silent for a moment, "Would you be interested in joining the Decepticons?"

I smiled, "Maybe, if you can guarantee that I am not kept out of the loop of things, I hate when that happens." Hissing the last part, he seemed to nod in understanding.

"I accept those terms, femme, tell what is your name?"

My name! I was thinking of one before, but no, I didn't like it now.

What name suited me? Described me?

In the back of my helm I heard the mischievous laughter of the two Primes and one popped to the forefront of my helm.

"My name is Nerium and it's an honor to serve you, Lord Megatron."

_**A/N: Don't worry, we are gonna see more povs from other characters as we move forward in the story, main focus on the champions but sometimes will see other pov's. Next chapter will explore the pov's of the Cons during Masters and Students as well as the after effects of Moon's 'death' before she is found with Nerium! And yes, the same goes for Of Steel and Magic, more pov's coming in that story too!**_


	10. Shattered and Forged

_**A/N: This took longer to write than I expected, but I think it turned out great. I think the reason it took so long was because I was basically putting my experiences in losing someone close into characters I could relate to on some level. So this chapter was harder to write emotionally, but I like how it came about. All the while I was writing this chapter a song kept repeating in my head, its called **_You Are the Reason by Calum Scott _**I think it perfectly describes Starscream's ultimate feelings, but eh, what does someone whose never been on a real date know anyway? Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter, now, its time to sleep...cuz I'm tired...ENJOY!**_

_Chapter 10-Shattered and Forged_

_One Week Before Nerium's Arrival..._

_Megatron's POV_

I stared at the screen in silence as the video was replayed once more. The explosion engulfing the entire screen before it cut. There was no denying it, no matter how much anyone wanted too.

No one could have survived that, especially at ground zero.

Moonfall...was dead.

I vented as I turned back to the rest of the Bridge, everyone was deadly silent, all focus was trained on me, looking to me for answers. My spark hardened, I shoved the welling emotions down, and walled it away behind barriers I had was so well versed in making.

Clearing my spark, I spoke up, "Decepticons, though this day has ended in defeat with the loss of one of our own, know this. Moonfall's sacrifice will not be in vain, we will rise above this! Our sparks may be torn, but they are not broken, so make her loss into something, turn the tide of this war! Not just for Moonfall's memory but all those who have fallen before her, Decepticons, be strong in the face of devastation and know that one day...VICTORY WILL BE OURS!"

A cheer roared out from my gathered Decepticons, there sparks steeled in resolve. But, not everyone cheered, Astraea remained silent and Starscream was nowhere to be seen. My SIC had been missing since we boarded the ship, locking himself away in his chambers and not letting anyone, even his trine, in.

It has only been a day since Moonfall's death and he seemed to take it worse than anyone on the ship.

I wondered how he could be bothered so much by it? What changed Starscream for him to actually care about someone other than himself? Why did her death rattle him when others did not, this was war, he knew it well and he knew no matter what, death was apart of it.

Maybe...something changed, but what?

This question I was going to answer for myself.

_No One's POV_

Starscream hadn't left his quarters ever since Moonfall's death the previous day. He knew he couldn't stay locked up for long, his master would summon him to his post sooner than later.

But Starscream couldn't bring himself to leave his chambers. His spark squeezed painful whenever he thought about leaving this room and not finding the femme anywhere on the ship. And, no matter what, his thoughts never drifted to far from said femme.

Like just how hours before it happened they spoke openly together, that when they sat here in this room, he could feel like he wouldn't be judged for his thoughts or words.

He remembered her voice so clearly, her smile, her generally presence she broad-casted. Moonfall was a femme that Starscream could see little pieces of himself in and that itself was a comfort, to be not the only one who struggled with fear.

Starscream didn't think it could happen, that he could form a bond with a grounder femme or any grounder for that matter. From when he was sparked from the Well all the way to his days in the military he had been told that Seekers were superior to other races of Cybertronians.

Now, with the passage of time and meeting Moonfall, he knew it was wrong.

Seekers weren't superior, they weren't special, they just were.

And Moonfall stood above them all, as a beacon of light in the darkness of war. Someone who faced the horrors of war beforehand and who willing turned away to try and redeem herself.

But now, she was gone.

One moment she was here, sitting with him and talking. The next...she was simply gone, like embers fading away in the wind.

Tears fell from his red optics, he hiccuped in the air and curled into a ball on his berth. A hole was there where one wasn't before in his spark, one that he knew could never be filled again.

No one could ever take her place, never.

His pain seemed endless, his shattered spark always roiled in pain now, and tears never seemed to end.

A darkness felt like it had fallen on him and without his light, his soft _moonlight_, he felt completely alone and lost.

Starscream stayed there for hours, until his optics could produce no more tears. His whole body ached now and the pain in his spark never relented for any relief.

He had long blocked his bonds to his brothers, he could feel them waiting to push through and speak with him but they wavered. His Comm link was buzzed many times but he never answered.

Starscream knew he would need to refuel soon, but he could find no appetite for Energon at the moment.

He shuddered a sigh, "Why…?" He asked in a mere whisper, "Moonfall...why did you have to die?"

Starscream tried to start crying again but he couldn't, only a hollow feeling encasing his chest and a gagging reflex kicking in making him sputter and cough.

He heaved in air back into his vents, trying to calm himself and making the gagging' stop. He stayed like that for awhile, focusing on venting in and out.

Suddenly, someone overriding the codes to his door entered the room before closing them behind him. He looked behind him, his bent over slouch on his berth giving him enough turning power to see the figure standing there with a cube of Energon.

Megatron, ever silent stood in front of him.

Starscream groaned slightly before pulling himself into a sitting position to at least address his master in the room.

"L-Lord Megatron, I-I can expl-"

"Stop, Starscream." Megatron said, cutting the Seeker off.

Starscream went silent as his master took a chair and sat in front of him with an unreadable expression. He pushed the Energon cube in front of him, towards the trembling seeker.

"Drink." Megatron commanded, wary of what was going on he slowly took the cube into his claws, but didn't drink it right away.

"I-I don't understand, w-why are you here?" Starscream asked, his strained optics narrowed at the mech.

For a moment, Megatron didn't say a word or even flinch, before he let out a long vent and his shoulders sagged. His optics softened and his expression became worn and saddened. Starscream hadn't seeing his master like this...since a long time ago.

"Starscream," Megatron started, "In all my time of knowing you, you have never let a death affect you as much as this one. I want to know why, what did Moonfall do to change you into this broken mess?"

The Seeker stared at his leader, he didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" The seeker openly asked, "She did so much for us! For the cause, she shifted the dynamic of the whole ship!"

"That is not what I meant, Starscream." Megatron said, making Starscream even more confused. "I asked how she affected you, not the ship."

"How she affected me? Megatron, that grounder femme has done more than affect me, she's _infected_ me! I know I shouldn't care about her death, but somehow she left an impression on me, on my spark. My very spark feels like it's shattering into a million pieces! It feels like there's a black hole where one wasn't there before, my very chassis hurts when her face, her voice, crosses through my thoughts!' Starscream ranted uncontrollably.

'I keep remembering the days, the hours before her death, I keep replaying the conversations we had. I keep thinking about how she was this light in the darkness and how now I feel lost, I feel like I just lost my guide! I keep seeing her, I keep feeling like her touch is dancing across my protoform. I don't know why she's _infected_ me so much, but she has, and now she's gone…"

The room was silent, Starscream now staring at the Energon in his claws.

Then, Megatron said, "You've fallen for her, haven't you?"

Starscream's optics shot up, looking at his master who held a neutral expression. "W-What?!" He screeched.

Megatron held a sad smile, "You didn't realize it, didn't you? The way you speak of Moonfall is the way someone would speak about a loved one or a close companion."

Starscream fell silent, staring past him then back down, evaluating his exchanges with her. The times when he felt heat rising through his frame at her presence or voice...he thought it was a glitch, or a malfunction.

But looking back at it now, yes, he had seen her in a different light.

"I...feel even more lost now." Starscream sighed, the feelings of crushing depression coming down harder at the realization.

"I'm sorry, Starscream."

He paused, did his master just...apologize to him?

"What?" He asked for a second time.

"You have a right to be depressed at her death, I merely made it worse, I apologize for my words." Megatron clarified.

"B-But, you never…" Starscream's words trailed off.

"Moonfall has had an affect on all of us, Starscream."

They stayed silent for a moment before Megatron stood saying, "Drink that Energon and rest for the rest of the day. I understand if you don't want to return to your post right away, take all the time you need."

And with that, Megatron left the room.

Starscream stared at the door where his master went through, before looking down to the Energon again. Sighing he downed it quickly before rolling over and laying on his berth.

He closed his optics, and with a hole in his spark he finally rested, falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about the _moonlight _that beckoned him but he could never reach.

* * *

_7 Days Later…_

The Decepticons had fallen back into routine aboard the Nemesis. After spending 5 days mourning the loss of Moonfall, Starscream finally returned to his post as SIC. Much to the dismay of Astraea, who seemed to enjoy the missing presence of the Seeker.

Throughout the whole week, everyone somehow dealt with Moonfall's passing in one shape or form. Megatron focused on the next goal, as well as making sure the mines were producing enough for his army. Though deep down he mourned the loss of not only a soldier but a wise femme.

Soundwave seemed to take the death in stride, not even showing a hint of emotion about the femme's death. Then again, he didn't know her well and it seemed like he never really expressed his emotions at all. At least, not in the open.

Shockwave seemed to not care for the femme, never having meeting her before his arrival he had no qualms about her death. Though he was intrigued about the stories he heard from his master and others about her heritage and skills.

Knockout and Breakdown were in the same boat, while not mourning her loss as greatly as Starscream, they still missed her. She was someone who mixed the whole balance up and added spice to their boring lives. It was fun having another grounder that wasn't a drone to talk too.

Thundercracker and Skywarp seemed more or less the same as the previously mentioned. But with Starscream taking it worse than anyone, they seemed to take more of a depressed mood, even if they were blocked from reading his spark and emotions.

Astraea...well she was enjoying the hell out of it. She relished in 'that glitch's demise', and as such she wasn't currently popular on the ship, with anyone. Even Shockwave and Soundwave had more class then that, so it made Astraea feel like the odd femme out, and she cursed Moonfall even more for her misfortunes.

Some of the drones, including those she fought with, were also upset at her demise but kept it to themselves. More over the whole drone population didn't even care, it was something they were desensitized to in their very code.

But now, it had been a week since her death and initial sting of it seemed to fade, if only slightly.

Megatron knew everyone needed action, something to keep their spirits up from thinking of all the bad that had befallen them recently, so he came up with a plan.

He gathered Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp on the Bridge to enact this plan of his.

"I want you four to retrieve a warrior that has been in stasis here on Earth, he could be a valuable asset to our forces."

Starscream's optics narrowed, "And why collect him now, after everything?"

"He had a mission, but now, I need him for the new directive for our next steps in this war. Don't question it, just do it." Megatron growled, Starscream huffed but remained silent.

Thundercracker then asked, "So, who are we retrieving, milord?"

Megatron smirked, "One of my most loyal officers, or well, one half of the duo, Skyquake."

"I heard of him!" Skywarp mused in excitement, "He and his brother, Dreadwing, were bots who could toe to toe with the Prime! So cool!"

"Indeed, and now we need him back among us, now get going I want no further delays." Megatron said, turning his back to them as the four made their way out.

The door slid shut behind him and Starscream growled to himself.

"Something wrong, Screamer?" Skywarp asked with slightly concerned optics.

"...Nothing." Starscream said, "Let's get this over with."

He stomped off ahead of the three other mechs, Thundercracker looked to his brother with concern before follow their eldest brother together. Soundwave stood their as the three mechs went off towards the Flight Deck.

_Soundwave's POV_

I never thought I would see the day that Starscream could be so...caring? About death, I mean, someone else's death mind you. I thought the mech was completely nonredeemable, with his constant screams for power and recognition.

Honestly, this new personality change was welcomed.

I began to walk down the halls, grabbing an Energon cube that we would need for awakening Skyquake's frame.

'_Do you feel that?'_ Laserbeak asked through our bond.

I was confused, '_What's wrong, my sweetspark?'_ I asked.

'_I don't know, but something is coming, I can feel it.'_ He replied back in a nervous chirp.

I sent calming waves to reassure him and met back up with the Seeker trine to get this over with.

* * *

_No One's POV_

The four aerial mechs soared over the Nevada desert on their way to the long forgotten Decepticon. Each of them were silent, more so than usual, as tensions ran high. This was the first real step after the defeat at the Spacebridge.

Starscream was the most irritably of them all, to him, it felt like Moonfall was being replaced! He shimmered in rage at his Master's hypocritical nature, showing understanding one moment and then turning around and replacing her with some Con who hadn't been seen since the major battles of Cybertron.

His spark, had gone through the most change out of all the Decepticons.

Once filled with hope and warmth that Moonfall brought, it was now cold and more dead than before he met her. Nothing mattered anymore, this war was pointless, this cause was useless and his Lord...was a waste of space.

Dark thoughts once suppressed just by Moonfall's existence now came back with a vengeance and he readily accepted them. Thoughts and plans flowed through his processor as a new scheme came together, this one using this warrior to his benefit, to tearing down the old and bringing in the new, him, Starscream, the rightful leader of the Decepticons.

Finally they reached their destination, a canyon in the Nevada desert. Coming down they landed and transformed, standing before a rock face that appeared just like the rest of the canyon wall.

"Skyquake, one of the most loyal of Megatron's soldiers, now here, ripe for the taking." Starscream said with a devious undertone.

His brothers looked at him, with Skywarp asking, "Star? What are you thinking?"

Starscream walked up to the wall, "What else, my brother, the future."

"Starscream, are you trying too…." Thundercracker couldn't finish his thought as his elder brother's optics stared at him.

All that the two younger brothers saw was emptiness, anger, and most disturbing, a lust for power. He turned back to wall, holding out his servo to Soundwave.

"The cube…" He asked, with only the slightest hesitation, the silent mech handed over the Energon cube.

The seeker held the cube up and a slot opened, revealing where the Energon should be placed. He placed it in and right away lines of Energon alit the metal sarcophagus, the rock broke apart as it was revealed and a crack whipped through the air as the metal came apart to reveal a frame in the shade of the sarcophagus .

Suddenly, blazing red optics came online and the lumbering seeker stepped from his resting place smashing his fist in the air before leering over the now Commander.

"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!" Starscream exclaimed.

The larger seeker scowled, "Skyquake serves only one master."

Starscream smiled wickedly, "Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow."

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master: Megatron." Skyquake said, narrowing optics further.

Starscream screeched in anger, "Your Master is nothing more than a hypocritical coward that should be-"

"Starscream, that's enough!" Thundercracker boomed, making Skyquake now aware of the other mechs standing there. "Is this how it is? You going back to those horrid ways?!"

"Yeah, why are you doing this?!" Skywarp said, worry ebbing into the sparkbond they shared, Thundercracker's emotions as well came as a torrent making the elder seeker cringe.

Violently he shoved a wall between them both, making both his younger brothers gasp in pain and shock.

"Stay out of my way." Starscream growled lowly, almost sound animalistic as his optics flared a deep blood red with rage and determination.

"Hmph, you should work out your family issues, coward. Now, Soundwave, what mission has Lord Megatron has-" Skyquake was cut off.

"SKYQUAKE!" A new voice called, looking over in shock and surprise emerged two figures.

They were recognizable, the Last of the Primes stood tall and proud while beside him was his ever loyal scout. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee stood several paces away from the group of the Decepticons, not noticed by any Con but the silent one was a glint of the barrel, behind the Bots, of someone who had _Betrayed_ their position.

"Optimus Prime, the last time I saw you was at the Battle for Technar, I was ordered to destroy you." Skyquake boomed with sinister delight.

"That was the past, Skyquake, I offer you a chance, to end the war peacefully." He pleaded only to receive a laugh from the large mech.

"You are foolish as always, Prime."

Starscream, seeing the growing tension, "Hm, I may be willing to agree to peace terms Prime, if you merely bowed before me?" A devilish grin crossing face.

Skyquake turned to him with anger, "Again!? Bow to this!" He knocked the seeker back into the wall face before pulling his sword and charging the Prime and Scout.

Thundercracker and Skywarp ran to their brothers side, even if he kept up his walls against their bonds. Lifting him to his feet they climbed up the cliffs to the top of the canyon as the battle between Skyquake and the Autobots went on.

"Star, are you alright?" Skywarp asked as they reached the top.

Starscream pushed them away, standing to his peds and peering down at the now three visible Autobots, the third hidden from all but one of their visions, a new femme to the ranks that none knew the name of, which took Soundwave by surprise as he silently took notes on her.

But as the Commander of the Seekers looked down at the fighting Autobots all he saw was cattle that needed to be killed. Maybe when they were dead, she would be avenged, and not just them, but Megatron too. Starscream wondered how far he would have to go to feel like her life was avenged, would he stop at the Autobots and their pets as well his Master?

...He wondered...if he had to kill everyone...for her to be avenged.

Did he have to kill...Soundwave? What about his brothers? Or Knockout and Breakdown? Maybe even the whole of humanity?

_Hmm...yes...maybe...they all need to die ...then I can die and...and be with her again…_

Suddenly a servo was on his shoulder, looking back he saw Soundwave with an antenna coming out of his back, clearly, he had picked something of interest up. But what caught his optic was his brother's expressions behind him, filled with horror and shock.

Starscream realized they had torn through his walls…they heard what his feeling and thinking.

Soundwave though, he directed attention on him, drawing Starscream away from his brothers as he again walled them off even harder this time. Soundwave showed on his face a pinpoint of energy, spark energy, floating in the wreckage of the Space Bridge.

The Commander's spark stopped in his chest...it couldn't be…

"A-Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper, Soundwave only nodded.

Looking back to the fight Starscream scowled, that was a distraction. Taking to the air swiftly he transformed and shot straight up towards the heavens, his brothers and Soundwave following suit. He could still feel them gnawing at the walls but he ignored it.

That empty feeling was still there, but now, there was a sliver of hope.

They soared for what felt like an eternity until they reached the outer reaches of the atmosphere and entered true space. Quickly they came upon the wreckage, only for Soundwave to lose the signal. They stopped, transforming and floating before the wreckage.

"Can you retrace it, Soundwave?" Thundercracker said in a strict commanding voice.

He negatively nodded.

Starscream felt his hope fade away, and the black hole replacing it. He stared into the wreckage, his optics narrowing again. Then...he felt something.

The ghost of servos danced across his metal, touching where his protoform slightly exposed. A shiver ran down his spine and through his spark, and felt a presence holding him and he knew...she smiled as she whispered into his audio.

"_Starscream...come find me...I need you to find me...so that I can heal what has been shattered."_ He felt her servos run from his shoulders and too his spark as he felt her shift in front of him.

There, floating in the vastness of space back lighted by her namesake, was Moonfall. Her entire being glowed with light purple light, her optics deep purple, a pleased and sad smile gracing her lips. Her helmet was now gone, in its place was red hair made of fine wires that covered her right eye but floated in space.

Her armor was different, more refined and on her left side chest was the crest of the Decepticons but something was different about it, it had wings.

"...Moonfall…" He whispered, his brothers looked at him questioningly as he stared at the moon, Soundwave trying to contact the Nemesis but also noticed his sudden strange behavior.

But he only saw her, and she whispered, _"Yes, Starscream, I will lead you to me. But only you can hear me, my Star, come to me, bring me home, there we will converse."_

She disappeared into a single purple light it transformed into a necklace made of a purple crystal surrounded by a silver inlay and chain. He grabbed it and hid it in his servo before transforming and diving into the field of metal.

His brothers called out but he ignored them, soon, the three other mechs gave chase. He weaved through the metal, the gem necklace he held growing warmer, leading the way.

Until he finally crested the final metal piece and he stopped, transforming at what he saw, the others doing the same.

Floating there, suspended in space, was Moonfall. Her armor broken, torn and scorched, her optics offline and some parts of her clearly missing and a dim glow of purple coming from a hole in her chest. But what struck them the most, was the femme that held her helm in a caring pose.

She was a small thing, smaller than Moonfall, with striking golden optics, light green spikes growing from her helm, her armor jet black with verdant green highlights. Her wheels in her shoulders and hips and strapped to her back was a curved sword covered in a red substance.

Strangely, a golden plate rested on her chassis, almost looking like an earth bird. Her protoform a olive color with swirl tattoos on her checks, spikes everywhere on her form making her intimidating to look at.

She stared at them for a moment, and broke the silence, "You gonna help me care for this poor spark or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of dead trees?"

Still in shock Starscream heard a whisper in his audio, amused laughter as Moonfall said, "_Do as she says for now, my Star, she means well."_

And he did as he was told.


	11. Planting the Seeds

**_A/N: It took me so long to write and it isn't even that long! But I'll take it if it means I can move forward! So yeah, we are back in the present with Nerium and Moonfall! I had a hard time nailing the feel of Nerium because its been so long since I played her and her way of thinking is hard to describe sometimes but I think I got it, hopefully. Sorry its a short chapter, but it was better than no chapter, so please enjoy!_**

_Chapter 11-Planting the Seeds_

_Nerium's POV_

I stood alone on the Flight Deck. It was the break of dawn and just hours ago I was given a home here among the Decepticons. They had given me a room to sleep in, but I couldn't sleep. My mind kept racing with every possibility now, everything seemed to crash into me all at once.

I can still hear him, that foolish Half-Elf Bard calling my name.

I hated that, that he seemed to care when really he didn't. I knew what I was to him, to others, I was an annoyance, a liar, a murderer, a nobody. I expect nothing from anyone I come across, and yet these past few hours…

The Primes, they gave more than I would ever ask, so did the Decepticons.

To my surprise, they welcomed me into the fold without a second thought. None of them knew my past, well maybe the Primes, but the Decepticons knew nothing about me. How could they trust me so readily? They gave me their insignia, but Knockout added wings to it, to signify my strange background.

I don't know, but they'll eventually see what I really am, _a monster_ and nothing more.

"Nerium?" A voice asked suddenly, I looked behind me to see another Decepticon standing there. He was much larger than I but not as big as Megatron, his orange faceplate was unusual and his blue paint only brightened further in the rising sun.

I shook my helm, "Yes, what is it?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering why you were here, I was supposed to fetch you from your room but you weren't there." He said, shuffling his peds nervously.

"Okay, where am I needed?" I asked.

"Lord Megatron actually wanted to speak with you." He said, his optics glued to my small form.

"Then lead the way, uh…?" I prompted.

"Breakdown, and just follow me!" He said in slightly cheery if nervous voice.

I followed him into the ship, my servo's resting behind my back. The mask that was so easily slipped on that it was sometimes burdensome. While others saw an off putting, almost callus Gnome, underneath was something much different. My mask was something I treasured, and when some get to close and start peering behind it, that is when the monster comes out.

Because behind the mask of indifference, calculation and caution, was a monster of impulse, blood lust and death. I am nothing more than an imposter.

The door slid open, bringing me back to reality. Breakdown stepped before stepping to the side allowing me entrance. I entered to see we arrived at the Bridge of the Nemesis.

There standing at the helm was Lord Megatron, next to him was Soundwave and Knockout. Each turned to see me, before Breakdown stepped out and the door shut behind me.

My mask_ hardened_ even more.

"Nerium, I've asked you here for one purpose, as we all know Moonfall is capable of extraordinary power, we want to know what you can do." He said with a devilish smile...handsome smile I should say.

I nodded, "Of course, but what is her powers?"

Knockout explained, "She said she can do minor magic, as well as use her combat skills in battle."

"Eldritch Knight than, a subclass of Fighter which is a wide ranging class. Well, I am much different than her, I am a Druid with the subclass known as Circle of the Land. Unlike her, I am only a spellcaster and my specialty is natural magic, summoning creatures and weather, changing form and terrain etc." I explained, each mech sans Soundwave, seemingly curious about my powers. Soundwave didn't show his emotions which I could relate too.

Megatron than mused, "A demonstration may be in order?"

I nodded and quickly picked one of my favorite spells.

Alighting my onyx stones in my palms, I drew a circle of reddish light in the air, connecting symbols and mumbled words before I pushed it into the air. The air rippled and tore and a portal into a lush world opened up. Stepping out of the portal was a tall woman with skin made of wood, her hair made of reddish leaves, and her eyes black shining orbs.

The portal close and I said, "Conjure Fey spell, allows me to summon a fey creature from the Faewilds and to command them as I please until they die or when I stop focusing it becomes independent. This is a Dryad, a tree spirit."

Knockout whispered in amazement, "Incredible…"

"What happens if you lose focus exactly?" Megatron asked, looking impressed at the female spirit.

"She gains her own will and could, possible, become hostile to the summoner." I said looking to the Dryad who held a passive smile while waiting for an order.

"Hm, need help with that?" Megatron asked with a snarky smile.

I nodded, "Go ahead..."

He pointed his canon with an amused smirk and fired, the Dryad screamed before disintegrating into a pile of ashes. I stared for a moment before turning back to Megatron who seemed satisfied with ending it's life. I sighed silently as I began a new power.

I muttered again, slammed my servos into the ground, metals began to shift, my optics became slits, my arms and legs melded into my body and slowly I grew larger and larger until I stood a head above Megatron, my body longer than any of them.

I was now a metallic Giant Constrictor Snake.

"This is...I don't even know the words!" Knockout said, slowly walking around my form.

I was unable to answer in my form, but I rolled my eyes anyways. Suddenly I felt something touching me and reacted immediately, I hissed and followed_ instincts_, I wrapped my body around the _offender_ and constricted around the frame.

Metal creaked and moaned, a low grunt of pain was eminatting from the _prey._

My eyes widened in delight, my mouth opening as the **_meal_** stopped moving so much. I started to bend_ down to shallow the prey…_

"NERIUM, ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted and I snapped out of it, releasing Soundwave from my grasp who collapsed to the ground venting hard.

His metal and plating was dented and his visor was slightly cracked...the_ monster_ came out to play for a moment to my horror. I quickly transformed back with horror written in my expression before I schooled it once more.

"I apologize Soundwave, I don't like...touching…" I said, before shuddering slightly.

He played a recording, _:My fault!:_

It sounded like Starscream in the recording, I nodded as Knockout made his way to Soundwave to assess him.

"Impressive, your talents could be very useful to our cause Nerium. But I must ask, where is the golden plate on your chassis?" I looked down and realized Wendigo had been missing since I transformed.

"Oh," I said, before looking up making a clicking noise. Suddenly Wendigo appeared and landed on my helm with a soft khaw.

"A minicon?" Megatron asked, his ruby optics wide as he looked at the bird.

"Her name is Wendigo," She khawed again, Megatron raised his servo to her and she jumped onto it, examining the mech I found so interesting.

_'Momma...I like him!'_ She proclaimed through our bond.

I hummed, "She likes you."

Megatron smiled as he lifted her higher to his optics level, he then looked to me, "Wendigo...strange name…" He mused.

He handed her back and she transformed back into my chest, I looked back up at him.

"It's a native word from the Druidic language, it means _Wind Cleaver_. I've had her since she was young, so she's special to me." I thought for a moment, "You aren't mad about me hurting your TIC?"

He stood straight and tall over me with a smile, "He should've known better, besides, I knew I could take you down if necessary."

"While I doubt that claim, I won't deny your 'fantasy'." I said with a slight smile.

* * *

_Elsewhere on the Nemesis..._

_Starscream's POV_

I sat in silence but it wasn't oppressive silence either. Sitting across from me with a small smile, was Moonfall. Her purple form glowing lightly against me, a warm feeling dancing across me from her glow. She waited for my questions, many thoughts went through my helm.

"Moon, how...are you here?" I asked, the first big one I had about this all.

She smiled wide, "It is Dark Energon...it is my blessing to ward off death and thus _her_ grasp…!" She hissed the last part before returning to normal.

"Her...The_ Raven Queen_ I presume," She hissed again, "Sorry, sorry...so that's how you knew about corruption...but why would you accept it? You denied Megatron it, why you?"

She huffed, "I didn't exactly chose to have it in me, but suffice to say I think I knew deep down it was there and that is what I wanted. To be free of her, of death, hells know how much I have suffered from death."

"Hm, right. But, is it safe?" I asked, worried for her future and what it all could mean.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I don't care, because I am here, now with you." She said, smiling as she got up to stand. She walked up to me and sat in my lap.

"..._Moonlight_…?" She shushed me, placing a servo over my mouth.

"Be still...I need you to know something...I was placed here for a reason, so was Nerium...you need to do me a favor...make sure to safeguard my jewel. Starscream...my _Starlight_...it's time for a mission...find the Unholy Mistress….she knows how to bring me back…"

She leaned into my chassis, her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Moon, who is the Unholy Mistress? What are you talking about?" I asked, worried as I felt her starting to fade against me.

She looked up with pleading optics, "_Starlight_...never tell anyone about me...keep me guarded even from Megatron...find her…"

Moonfall faded even more, her form becoming more lost.

"I...will do it, for you...Moonfall, please don't leave me yet!" I cried out, she simply smiled before leaning in close to my face.

"I am never far, _Starlight_, remember that."

_No One's POV_

Thundercracker and Skywarp stood in front of Starscream's door, they both wanted to talk to their brother about what had happened but were worried. What they saw before was unsettling and after, when they were in front of the wreckage field looking for Moonfall's signal. It seemed like he was in a trance, like something was there that they couldn't see.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Skywarp asked, "It's only been a solar cycle or so…"

Thundercracker sagged, "I don't know, but I want to try."

He knocked on the door, his spark racing as he couldn't feel what Starscream's emotions were. They waited in silence for a moment before the wall between them and Starscream lifted, emotions and a phrase came into their minds and sparks.

'_Leave me alone, we will talk later.' _

The brothers were disheartened, but understood. At least they would eventually know what was wrong with their brother soon enough but the wait for now felt worse than being shot in the wing.

They sent waves of reassurance before backing off and heading away. As they walked away, feelings flowed from Starscream's bond before it was shut off again, it was only brief but it was all too real.

Gone was the emptiness, the darkness that once was there.

And in its place was hope, longing, understanding, determination and a new emotion they thought impossible at one point for their brother to feel.

_Affection._

* * *

_Nerium's POV_

I sat in the Med-Bay, watching the slow rising and falling of Moonfall's chassis. Her battered form was now repaired, Knockout insisted on giving her an upgrade, whether it was by fate or coincidence, he had also given her the same insignia with wings to her, resting on her left breastplate.

Her new frame was more sleeker and would give her better range of motion, along with that her helmet was removed, so that her fine red fiber 'hair' draped over one optic, the damaged optic.

Knockout couldn't repair it, rendering it blind and useless.

The life support tubes covered the nastiest scar on her chassis, and resting near her were newly made weapons courtesy of Breakdown. Whenever she was to awaken, she could finish her upgrade by choosing a new weapons system.

I stared at the God Scorner for a long time, I only came here to see how she was doing. Here, I felt as if I could lower my mask, if only a little. She wouldn't judge, because she couldn't. But when she awakens, I don't know how she will react.

Uncertainties weighed on me heavily, I was unsure of how the road would end. How were we going to stop the war? Where do we even start? So many burning questions, so little time. So, I thought long and hard of any solution and my mind always came back to one.

A cabal, a gathering of those who were sent as the Champions of the Primes, who could get together and work out a plan. Like a fourth faction in this war that no one would know but us.

The three others, the Autobots, Decepticons and the Neutrals will never reach consensus like this if it kept going on it's path.

It is why we were sent here in the first place.

So, a cabal was needed, but how do we contact the others on the other side?

A plan was forming, not of my own but of the Primes. They had something in mind, and since I had no further solutions I accepted whatever they had even though I didn't know what they were doing.

They seemed to smile at the thought of a cabal.

And they already had a name for it, sneaky bastards most likely planted the idea into my helm.

But I smiled anyways, fully knowing that I was on the right path.

We are the Champions of the Primes, the Hope of Peace, the Chosen Dead of Other Worlds.

Born on the battlefield, of steel and magic. Rising to the call, to end it all…

_We are the Falling Stars. _


	12. The Start of Something

_**A/N: Heyo, we gots a new chapter! This one just hit me all of sudden and I think I finally got the groove I need to write Nerium. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter but, I am giving you all a warning here. **_**FAIR WARNING Y'ALL, THERE IS A POINT IN THIS CHAPTER THAT A ANIMAL IS KILLED AND EATEN****, ITS NOT GRAPHIC, JUST MENTION OF BLOOD AND THE KILLING OF THE ANIMAL, IT IS A DEER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT. I'LL PUT THIS STAR * BEFORE IT STARTS AND AFTER IT ENDS, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, JUST IN CASE, DON'T WANNA OFFEND OR GROSS ANYONE OUT I AM VERY PARANOID ABOUT IT SO THIS IS JUST FOR MY SAKE AND YOURS!**_**...now, enjoy.**_

_Chapter 12-The Start of Something_

_Nerium's POV_

I sat alone in the common area of the ship, where others came for their Energon and relaxed. Currently, I was Druidcrafting a flower, making it grow from my palm, then cutting it's life source off and watching it wilt and die. The spell was a cantrip so it didn't drain my pool like other more powerful spells.

Honestly, a toddler could do this spell.

But, it had its perks, like distracting the thoughts going through my helm. It's been a full week since my arrival and not much has changed, I've begun to hang out more and more on the Bridge, whenever Megatron is around there.

His work would have seemed boring to others, but to me, it was the most interesting thing on this ship. I don't think he minds either, he hasn't shooed me away yet.

Then the others of the ship, Knockout and Breakdown are on friendly terms with me I suppose. I mean, I don't hate them but they are just...something else. Then there's Starscream who has almost become a shut in as of late, his either working, visiting Moonfall in the Med-Bay or in his room, nothing in between. He even has vehicons bring him his rations and rarely if at all talks to anyone.

Of course, that's pissed off his brothers who seemed adamant on speaking with him for some reason. Then there is Soundwave and Astraea, those two are never around. Either Soundwave is doing something secretive or Astraea just simply avoids me.

It seems like she hates Moonfall, every time she passes the Med Bay she glares at the door, and from what I've heard from others, those two didn't get along ...and it seems neither will I, but that has yet to be seen.

I sighed to myself as I crumpled the dying flower in my hand, crushing it into black dust.

"You seem bored…" My helm snapped to the owner of the voice, Lord Megatron stood tall over my table with a curious glance.

"Ah," I hurriedly collected my thoughts and pulled my mask down, "Yes, it would seem."

He sat across from me with an unknown expression, "How do you usually fill your time then?"

I became suspicious, "Why do you ask?"

He chuckled, "Color me curious, so tell me, if you don't mind. How does a druid fill her days?"

"Well,' I thought back to my memories, rushing around in my head, it only caused pain to swell in my spark at them all, so I quickly skimming through them I said.

'In the past, I was a wanderer, walking the Countless Lands with others seeking adventure and danger. Before that, I was simply studying in the temple, tending the gardens that high in the mountains was a daily task. As well as meditation and working on my spells. I also used my time to study other languages, at this point I am fluent in ten languages."

"Ten?" He asked, he almost seemed impressed...and amazed?

I nodded my helm, "Yes, I can speak Common, Gnomish, Druidic, Orcish, Giant, Draconic, Sylvan, Dwarvish, Elven and Goblin."

His ruby optics seemed to widen, "I wondered about that, every time ones of spoke Cybertronian in any dialect you seemed lost."

I remembered, there were times in passing where I couldn't understand the language, it was strange, the Primes said I would be equipped for this. Why wasn't I? Then I heard snickering in the back of my helm from the Primes, I scowled in confusion in my mind, my face remaining neutral.

"Correct, it seems Common is the same language as some humans use, English. By the way, why do you speak a human language?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He must have seen a glimmer of it on my face as he chuckled, "Any planet we come too we learn the language, even if Earth has the most diverse set of languages, it's standard procedure. If we want to use and conquer the planet, we must know what our enemies are saying, right?"

"Of course, that makes sense. But, does that mean you know all of Earth's languages?"

"_Ma chère fleur, tu crois que je te ment?" _He said with a sly smirk._(My dear flower, do you think I am lying to you?)_

I stared at him blankly, "What?"

He rumbled in laughter, despite myself I cracked a small smile at the sound of it.

"I think I know a way to pass the time, if you are interested, Nerium?" He asked, a scheming and dominating expression of his scarred faceplate.

"I'm listening…" Anything to stem the boredom, _anything._

"I will teach you not only Cybertronian in the dialects that I know of, and I will teach you some of Earth's more...exotic languages, if and only if, you teach me magic."

I stared at him in surprise, so, this was his endgame? My spark sank a little, knowing that he only talked to me like this for something I had. It reminded me of the _Half-Elf Bard_. But...I shouldn't be so surprised, he is the Lord of the Decepticons afterall, but still….

'_Momma, are you okay? Do you need me to claw his optics out?' _Wendigo asked aggressively through our bond, I could feel her annoyance and anger directed towards Megatron for making me feel like this.

'_I'm fine, let me handle this.' _I said before looking back at him with a hardened and more cold stare.

"I can't Megatron…" He stared in surprise before anger replaced it.

"What!? Why not?!" He demanded, his optics flashing a dangerous red.

I scowled further, "If I did, I would lose my power."

He seemed to stop in his tracks, I went on, "My power is based on the knowledge of a language, Druidic. In order to gain power over nature you need to learn this written language, once a druid passes it on to another, they lose their power over nature and is left with nothing."

I remember when my Master in the Temples taught me the power of the Druidic language and I remembered how powerless he became, I didn't want to become him. I vowed never to pass on that knowledge to anyone else, no matter what, so that I could keep this power to myself.

He was silent for a moment before standing and walking away.

"Megatron," I called out, he stopped. "What if we made a different deal?"

He turned, surprised, "What do you purpose?" His curiosity settling it seemed his annoyance and anger.

"You still teach me what you suggested before and I, once in awhile, will Polymorph you so that you can experience a semblance of my power, if only for a little while." I said, alighting the black stones in my palms.

"What is, Polymorph?" He asked, stepping closer.

"It's better if I show you, but not here, do you know a secluded place on Earth?" I asked dimming my palms once more.

He smirked in satisfaction, "I do, lets go."

* * *

_Elsewhere on the Ship..._

_Starscream's POV_

I held the necklace in my secret compartment near my spark, it's warmth seemed to spread through my frame making it more pleasant to walk through the cold halls of the Nemesis than usually. I had finished my work for the day and was heading towards my quarters when I stopped.

I sensed something off in the air, someone was watching me.

I kept walking, gaining speed as I headed for my room where I knew I would be safe. But the feeling never went away, it kept following me. I started to run, faster and faster down the hall as my fear increased and increased.

Ahead I saw my room, I smiled in victory as I opened to door quickly and slammed it shut behind me. I vented hard, trying to cool my racing systems.

"We are done waiting, brother." A voice snapped thoughts of safety and victory as I looked up to see Thundercracker and Skywarp standing there.

My optics widened, "W-What...are you doing in my room?!" I asked, rage racing in my systems, I never liked bots just waltzing in my private room, it was private for a reason!

Thundercracker scowled even more, "We need to talk, now."

"Star," Skywarp's voice crackled in sadness, "We're worried about you...what happened to you on the last mission?"

My spark sank, I had been keeping up the walls on our bonds so that I could keep Moonfall's spectral form secret. But now...regret flood my systems, my wings dipped.

"Many things happened…" I said poorly, Thundercracker snarled.

"To the Pit Starscream! What were you thinking back there?! What drove you to such horrid thoughts?! How did you fall so far in such a short amount of time, more so than a millennia of war did!?"

I couldn't look him in the optic, I felt those dark feelings surface again as I replayed the memories in my helm. But, then the warmth from Moonfall's stone washed them away and granted me something I thought I would never receive from anyone, encouragement, silent but still there.

I looked up into his optics, my nerves steeled over as I said, "That's the thing, Thundercracker, I fell that hard because for once, I gave a scrap about who died in this war. I cared this time, because the one bot who ever even tolerated my opinions and thoughts died! It was unfair! This war is unfair and I hate it!"

"But we care about your opinions too, Screamer." Skywarp said, confused at my words.

I closed my optics and rubbed my fingers between them, "This...is different, Skywarp. She isn't family, she is...something completely new and unexpected. She has forcefully shoved herself into my life, our lives, how could I not notice her. She is something to take notice, someone who deeply cares about others opinions and ideas."

I opened my optics to see Thundercracker's face softened, "You talk like she's still around…"

"BECAUSE SHE IS!" I bellowed in unexpected anger, my optics widened in surprise, where did that sudden anger and aggression come from? "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

There was a tense silence before Thundercracker spoke, "So, she's the reason you fell into that deep pit of darkness?"

I nodded, numbly, my emotions were all in a jumble now.

He cracked a smile, "Then you must really like her."

I could feel the heat rising from my very core and spark, the warmth of Moonfall seemed to amplify it.

I sputtered, "I-I don't...I mean, I d-do…" I trailed off as I heard sweet laughter from my Moonlight in my audio….

….why do I keep calling her my Moonlight?!

Skywarp snickered, "Good to see you found someone you enjoy their company, Star!"

I huffed, crossing my arms, "W-Whatever, just...are we…?"

My younger brothers looked at each other with a small smile before looking back, "For now, but know you can tell us anything, alright Starscream?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes, I know. Now can you please get out of my room?"

They chuckled to themselves as I forcefully pushed them out and closed the door. I sighed in relief in finally being alone, well, not completely. Her spectral form suddenly appeared in front of me, floating above the floor to be face to face, she held a mischievous yet sweet smile.

"W-What?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Her smile widened, "I knew you liked me, can sense it in your spark but saying it out loud is so much better."

The heat came back tenfold, "I-I, well yes I like you...and your company...but I mean ...you can't like me like that. Right?"

She chuckled, "I like you, Starscream."

My spark leapt in my chassis, "Y-You…" I couldn't come up with words.

"Maybe, some day, I'll even fall in love with you, _Starlight_." She said with a sly smirk before disappearing as quickly as she came. I slowly slid to the floor, my optics wide in surprise and shock. Did she just...no she must be joking...but she never joked before...am I? Are we? Can I even?

Is this reality or a dream? And if it's a dream, can I never wake up please?

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of the Canadian Wilderness..._

_No One's POV_

Nerium and Megatron stood alone in the quiet of a snow-covered pine forest. The snow caught the sounds and muffled them, making it an eerie type of silence. Nerium took in her surroundings, she smiled at the remoteness, she couldn't sense any human activity anywhere.

"So, you wanted to show me your part of the bargain?" Megatron asked, looking down at the small gnome that sunk more into the snow than the larger mech.

She nodded, a small but rare smile gracing her face, "Yes, but you need to be accepting, can you do that?"

Megatron saw the challenge, "Of course." He answered with gusto.

She faces him completely, she moved her onyx inlaid palms around, creating a cocoon like shape in the air, the glowing greenish-blue light sparkling in the clear and fresh air. Then, she thrusts it forward and it passes into Megatron.

He never felt transformation like this, it was new and weird. His form shifted and lower, his peds elongated as his legs became shorter, his servos became paws, his audios became like dishes that swelled on his helm. His face elongated, the scars remain and long thick tail grew out from his spinal strut.

He felt powerful, in strength, in senses and his agility.

Nerium smiled happily at the silvery-grey Cougar as the feline inspected himself with soft grunts and appreciative sounds.

"Megatron," The metallic cougar looked up at her with brilliant red eyes, "This might be hard to understand but you have gained the intelligence of the animal, which means you can't speak and nothing you had before will work, no weapons, no Comms."

Through her knowledge of reading animals, she could tell what she was saying was making it to his now smaller brain.

"Alright, my turn."

Again, she focused on her natural power of Wildshape. Just like Megatron, she lowered and transformed into a cougar, but instead of silvery-grey, she was more a tan-ish color. She was now about the same size as Megatron, which was an improvement if a bit disappointing.

She was also glad that she left Wendigo back on the ship, this needed to be one on one.

Even though Megatron currently had the mind of a big wild cat, she retained her intelligence. She huffed at him, gaining his attention, she huffed again in a 'follow me' kind of way.

She ran into the forest at full speed, quickly he caught up with her.

For Megatron, his mind had been reduced to basic thoughts and instincts. But he felt utterly free, as he ran in the snowy forest. His blood pumped through his body and the rush of the hunt and run filled his entire mind. Scents were different, almost heightened beyond what he could before.

As he ran, his simpler mind looked at the female cougar ahead of him as they ran together. He kept thinking of how powerful she was, how she would be someone to keep the scent of, he wanted her, his basic mind didn't have barriers of society or no embarrassment at thoughts of how she could be his, only his.

She was powerful, beautiful, and quick.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her ears perked up, he stopped beside her and he listened. There, in silence was the sound of something moving silently amongst the snow. Slowly she crawls towards it, him following her. They make their way through the snow, quiet as can be. They reached a clearing to see deer in the snow, digging up grass and eating bark at the edges of clearing.

Megatron huffed, 'Food…'

Nerium being more intelligent than her counterpart stopped him, 'No, you'll regret it.'

He looked to her confused, 'But, food, we need food.'

'No, we'll get some later, come.' She said, starting to walk openingly into the clearing.

******Not getting why his partner wanted to not eat, he sprinted out before her chasing at one of the deer grazing. It's head shot before it dashed, running for the edge of the clearing. His powerful legs carried him faster and faster, before he lunged at the poor deer, he latched on and dragged it down with his claws and teeth, growling loudly.

The thing slammed into the ground and before it could recover he latched onto the throat and snapped its neck with his jaws. He huffed in the cold fresh air, his mouth and claws stained with blood of the creature. He looked up to see his partner approaching, she huffed.

'I knew I couldn't stop you, even if I tried.' Her ears were down with almost an annoyed look.

He looked between the carcass and his partner, before nudging it slightly to her. She looked at it, then back at him, then to the deer and him again. She sighed and huffed, 'Fine, been sometime since I've eaten a dead animal as an animal, might as well since you went through the trouble, but only this once, got it?'

The male cougar seemed to lighten up a little, Nerium looked to which would be the best in his cougar form before going for the upper front leg. Seeing her go at it, he just dug right in.*********

After sometime, they had their fill and carried on.

They spent hours in the forest, running, resting, chasing. They came to a rocky cliff overlooking the valley they'd been running around about, the sun setting on the snowy forest. Nerium settled on the overlook, her tail swishing back and forth, beside her, quite close, was Megatron.

In the back of his mind he didn't mind the view, but the more animalistic part seemed impassive. But what he really cared about was the female cougar beside him, she was something else.

Powerful, yet cautious, secretive and strange. She was something he wanted to tear open and see how she ticked. But he knew, even in this animalistic form, he would rather wait and pick her piece by piece than rip it all open. It was something savor, he wanted to know the enigma of this female, no matter how long it took or in what form both of them took.

Nerium wondered how Megatron's more intelligent side will react to eating a deer, with amusement she imagined horribly, _that's what you get for not listening, in any form._

**_A/N: French isn't my native language, so if I messed it up, I blame Google Translate._**


	13. Aligning Oneself

_**A/N: Hello my good readers! Its been awhile since I last update! So, yes I know its not February but over the holidays I realized in my heart of hearts I wanted to release it on this day. Why you may ask? Why did I do a DOUBLE UPDATE ON BOTH OF STEEL AND MAGIC AND BORN ON THE BATTLEFIELD? Well simple, today, on January 23 of last year my Dad passed away. Now its been a year, a very hard year, but a year nonetheless and what better way I could think of to do for him was this. He always encouraged my artistic and writing passions and was always interested in what my mind could come up with! So, today I release these two chapters, one for each story, in honor of him.**_

_**Love you Dad, RIP**_

_**Anyways...enough with the sappiness, you came here for the story...I hope.**_

_**So please enjoy this new chapter, in a new year in a new decade and...**_

_**Enjoy the show.**_

_Chapter 13-Aligning Oneself_

_Megatron's POV_

I sat in silence, in the warm oil bath, staring at the black liquid. Several hours ago we came back from _that forest_, in our true forms. I couldn't return to my post, I needed time, time to process everything. But...I couldn't.

Every time I tried, I felt the darkness take hold. A creeping sensation crawled on my protoform and a dark presence whispered and glided through my spark and mind. Never before have I noticed it, never did I sense it before, but now I know it was always there.

A dark force, something unspeakable that laid there in my blind spot.

I wondered how long it was there, how long I unconsciously listened to it's ideas, thoughts and desires? Were my decisions my own? Were my actions my own? And when did it appear? Was it there at my creation? When I became a gladiator or when I faced the Council?

So many questions ran through my helm, and I wondered...was this her reasoning? Did she do this purposefully? And did she also have this..._thing_ in her as well?

_Thing...monster? _

That sounds right, _monster_, a monster is what it is. But whenever I try to see it, to visualize it, it's always not in line with my sight, always in the corner, blurry and unimaginable. It was infuriating, I wanted to kill it, destroy it, seal it.

"What are you…?" I asked out loud, frowning with no response came I got out of the bath. I stared at a reflective surface in the washracks, my protoform bare and clean. My scars littered my form, and even though I stood strong and large with my armor, without it, I was small and weak. The only way I survive is my armor and the fact that I feel no pain.

My armor gave me my silhouette, it made me taller, and more bulky.

And it was something I never let anyone know. It was a defense, but looking at it, the armor near my peds, it was covered in darkness but not. It gave the monster power and though I hated it, I had to wear it. Even my helmet hid my true form, under it was a unique feature to Cybertronians.

Metallic tendrils, moving on their own, like snakes with no heads that went down to my mid-spine strut. Sometimes I can control them, sometimes I can't. But it made me an outcast by birth, and thus why I wore the helmet, for fear of rejection.

Maybe that's the monster, _fear._

I placed my armor back on, my height raised again and my horrible silhouette returned. The invisible darkness clung to it and me, and under it, on my protoform I was now aware of the invisible blood of innocence, and of those deserving death.

What I experienced in that forest tore open a door I didn't want to open.

And I had Nerium to thank for that.

Maybe...I should talk to her, she may hold my answers ultimately, but that will have to wait until the Solar.

* * *

No One's POV

_The little girl, of golden eyes and green short hair awoke with a start to screams echoing through her home. The little girl was scared, she knew those were the screams of her Mother, but she didn't understand what was going on. She looked to her sister who shared the same room, as loud noises and screams came from the lower floor._

_The peasant girls clambered together out of their beds, there simple garments not giving them enough heat as winter was currently ongoing. The younger one, of golden eyes and short messy green hair led the elder, of dark brown eyes and long tangled black hair._

_They stared down the hatch that led to their room, a ladder the way up only to stare at a gruesome scene. Blood was scattered everywhere, creatures known as orcs and half-orcs were either dead and nearly dying in the room and near the ladder was their parents._

_Their Father, a man born for the life of adventuring and a skilled fighter held their Mother in his arms, weeping openingly. Their Mother, a simple woman who lived as a weaver was covered in blood, she was horribly mutilated and her dead, cold golden eyes stared at the girls, devoid of life._

_The elder sister screamed in horror at the scene, their Father looked up with shock and despair._

"_Girls! Get back into your rooms until I say-URGH!" A spear pierced through his chest, stopping him from ending his sentence._

_The elder sister screamed in horror and backed away from the hatch, screaming and crying. But the younger couldn't look away, couldn't scream. She simply stared in fascination as her Father's light faded from his eyes before the spear was pulled out with a sickening sound, her golden eyes lock onto those who killed her Father and Mother, an Orc with tattoos and skins on it, a dark glint in it's eyes as it smirked in victory._

_He looked up in time to see the young girl, her stare piercing straight through him and it made him stop for a moment._

_That hesitation, was all she needed._

_She pounced on him, the small gnomish girl clinging to his face as he screamed and walked backwards, tripping and falling. The girl snarled like an animal, clawed and racked his face with her nails. She bit and tore at his ears and eyes, he tried to throw her off but her little legs were locked around his neck, slowly crushing his pipes._

_He screamed again, his eyes taken but the girls fingers and a sicking SNAP echoed throughout the home and the Orc went limp. She breathed heavily, staring at the now dead and bloodied orc. She didn't register anything, she just stared into the now bloody sockets were his eyes were once, hissing and growling like an animal._

_Her older sister stared in horror at what the younger had done. She dared not speak a word, for fear that that monster would kill her in blind rage as it did the orc. She always knew her sister was strong, she was like that since birth, but she had no idea she could take down a 10 times larger and meaning foe by snapping its neck with her legs….it was indeed monstrous._

_More screams ripped out from outside, the sounds of combat making their way through the broken down door. The younger peered out angrily looking to see other Gnomes running and dying, from Orc raiders that now pillaged her home._

_The desire to kill once more rose, she darted into the bloody night, killing anything that stood in her way. The girl didn't know when it stopped, or how long it was. All that she remembers was blood, gore, screams and shouts._

_And when she awoke the next day to that burnt out village, she awoke to be surrounded by the dead._

_Not just Orcs, but Gnomes too fell at her might._

_She stared on in horror at what she had committed and when a neighboring monastery of Druids came by after seeing the smoke from high up on the mountain, she didn't struggle nor did she speak as she was taken there._

_Nor did she have too, they all knew what she was and thus began to make her into the greatest Druid that monastery would ever know._

* * *

_Nerium's POV_

I awoke, gasping for air to stifle the heat coming off my internals. That dream, always hated it. That day was something I never forget no matter what I did. It was the origin, the day I found out I was a host to a monster. I never wished to commit such heinous crimes again and I was glad my sister lived, even though I never saw her again after that night.

I sat up, sighing as I knew it was time to get up.

Wendigo, who had been sleeping soundly in her little nest awoke as well and muttered through our bond.

'_Momma..it's early…'_ She whined through the bond, I sighed and shook my head in a light chuckle.

"Get up, we need to see how Megatron is doing." I said, climbing out of bed.

She got up and glided down, transforming and attaching to my chassis.

'_You know Momma, I think you should hang out more with the others.'_ She said as we walked out of our room.

"I know, but first we must check up on him, it was his first time after all." I said, making my way to the Bridge.

As I made my way, everything seemed normal, drones were walking about and I saw Skywarp and Thundercracker heading out for a patrol. Silently nodding to them, I did realize that Wendigo was truly right, I needed more than Moonfall and Megatron, I needed allies.

I don't know, but I think of that later.

I entered the Bridge of the Nemesis, but I didn't find Megatron, instead I found Soundwave and Astraea. The femme looked to me with disgust and asked, no, demanded.

"What are you doing here, shapeshifter?" She sneered.

I frowned, "Looking for our Lord, where is he?"

Soundwave answered with a voice clip of Starscream, _:Energon mine.: _

"I see, did he seem ...alright? I am concerned for his mental state." I said, looking past them to the screens showing a map with Energon mines mapped out on the continent of North America, one was highlighted with Cybertronian text next to it, I was unable to read it.

Astraea looked at me with suspension, "His mental state? What are you, a shrink?"

"No, just a concerned follower. He experienced something no Cybertronian experienced before, and I fear it could warp his mind. He needs someone to guide him, and why not the person who understands best what he went through?" I asked, walking past the femme and the silent mech staring more directly at the map.

"What did you do to our Lord?" Astraea hissed with poison.

I kept my back to her and frowned while staring at the map, "There are things we all need perspective on. Megatron deserves all of them, but if he lets them consume him, he shall be lost. And that is something I will not allow, now, bridge me to him." I turned back to them, a darker expression gracing my cold mask.

Astraea snarled, "H-How DARE YOU! You don't command me! Soundwave, don't let her through, she may damage his mind more! Tell him of her treachery!"

Soundwave was silent, turning his helm slightly to Astraea, then back to me.

Suddenly, a groundbridge opened behind me, I looked back at it in surprise then back at the mech.

"Thank you, Soundwave. I shall be back soon." I said, looking to Astraea with a small smirk of victory, she was shocked and furious and as I walked into the groundbridge I heard her screeching at Soundwave.

On the other side was a tunnel, filled with small Energon crystals. Miners all around worked in silence, the only sound was the movement of their frames and their tools. Some stopped, looking at where the groundbridge was and me, before returning to their task.

Quickly, I began to head deeper into the mine, searching for the Warlord. It seemed like these tunnels went on forever. They reminded me of the Underdark, the world beneath the surface, where dark creatures, Drow and Duergar, Illithids and Beholders and many more lay. It's where dark gods are restrained and where the light never touches the land of dark, where portals to dark planes come and go.

It was a place I never personal visited but I knew of others who did, and who nearly didn't come out alive, or sane. So, to be underground in these tunnels, it made me uneasy with the feeling of dark and evil eyes on me always.

I finally arrived at the main chamber of operations. Larger crystals were being mined her and standing above it all was Megatron, across the chamber from me, discussing something with the head drone of the mine.

Without thinking, I activated the onyx stones creating a square glyph made of grey magic, slamming it down onto the ledge in front of me I shoved my hands forward and springing from the rock was a stone platform that stretched in segments towards the other side. The stone molded into a large bridge connecting us both, Megatron now watched in amazement as I finished stabilizing the connection before standing straight, but my palms never fading in the grey color.

I began walking across the bridge and as I came closer he asked.

"What spell was that?" He asked, curious as ever.

"Wall of Stone, the fact that it is made of segments allows me to use it as a bridge." I said, "But I must concentrate on it for ten minutes or it will crumple away."

"What happens afterward?" He said, looking at the bridge.

"It becomes permanent." I simple said, before asking, "My Lord, I wish to have a word with you alone."

He nodded, "I as well, come." He said before turning and walking into the tunnel behind him leaving the drone to his work.

We walked in silence, the crystals become more numerous as we walked further and further until we came to a small room. It was like a geode, the Energon crystal lined the circular room completely with only a small path through it as it went on.

"Nature never seems to fail to astound me…." I muttered, taking in the room.

"And that is what I wish to talk to you about." Megatron said, turning to me.

"Right, I was wondering how you were handling it?" I asked.

The warlord sighed and turned his back to me, "I don't know Nerium, what happened...I can't even but it to true words."

I frowned, "Why's that?"

"Because you did something no one has done before, you made me see where I was blind. And I have you to thank, but I want to know something...did you see the monster when we first met?"

I stopped, my processor rehearing those words. My mask fell from its place and I openly stared at him with a sense of dread.

"Did you say...monster?" He said nothing, "I don't-I mean...Is this what you came to the conclusion that you have a monster within you?"

"Yes, before I didn't notice it. Now...that darkness crawls and weaves in me, and it's never seen but felt. I also wondered..if you had the same monster within you and you wanted to show it to me?"

My optics widened, "I didn't expect this...I thought you would be disgusted or somehow broken over the fact that you were turned into a beast. I didn't think that your _monster_ would be unleashed!" Guilt racked my body as I gripped my helm.

He frowned and knelled before me, "Nerium, you didn't unleash the monster within me. You cured me of my blindness, it was always there when I now think on it. I was just too blind to see it, and the fact that this is how you react gives me the answer I was looking for. You have a monster within you too."

My guilt didn't wash away, and I shut my optics and gripped my helm harder.

"No...what have I done?" I questioned quietly.

"You have done nothing wrong, Nerium." He said sternly.

I looked back up at him, my optics blazing in fury, "BUT I HAVE! Always, I bring out the worst in people, why did I do that? Why do I always do that!? Why do I bring suffering to others?! Why am I always suffering!? WHY!? It doesn't make any sense…"

I collapsed to the ground, a wetness dripping down my face as I gripped the ground with my sharp claws.

"...why am I evil incarnate…?" I quietly asked.

There was a deep seeded silence, I stared at the ground like it had wronged me and the scimitar stained in red on my back burned against my metal. It reminded me of the pain and suffering I caused and what suffering I bring onto myself.

Then I felt a digit come under my chin and raised my face to met with Megatron's, his face stern and hidden behind his ruby optics, was sorrowfulness.

He said in a resolute and soft tone, "I find myself asking the same question you do now. Before I met you or Moonfall, I never wavered in any decision, never in any act be it violent or not. But now, I find my spark torn, and questioning everything. You are not to blame for my monster, for it is my own creation.'

He sighed, his large talons wiping away the tears.

'I believe we all have monsters within us, be they Decepticons, Autobots or Landers. We all struggle with demons, but those who understand what their demons are and what they cause...well I believe they are more equipped to handle it than any other. As Sophocles once said; 'Every man can see things far off but is blind to what is near.' That ancient human was wise beyond his years, all of us are blind to our monsters and demons, but now, I can see and so can you.'

He leaned down over me, his servos caging my smaller frame, his dark ruby optics mixed in the glow of my golden ones.

'We know our monsters, we know what they do and that means we can fight back, together. I know my monster well, I know what it craves and what it distains. I believe you do too, hence why you hate yourself when you give into its desires. But now, you have someone who truly understands, and who can actually help you. You are no longer alone."

I stared with wide optics, my mind swirling in a mixture of emotions.

I stuttered, "I-I...never had anyone before...who understood." I said quietly.

"Now you do." He answered with a soft smile.

I didn't know what to say anymore, my mind was slower than my spark and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his shoulder.

I muttered, "Thank you, Megatron."

His claws raised up and held me there, trapping me against him, his claws were so larger than my entire form, they could easily rip me apart but I felt somewhat safe in his grasp.

"Of course, Nerium." His deep voice resonated through my entire frame, sending a shiver down into my spark at which it leapt in excitement.

Pushing to calm it, I just simply basked in the moment and in his warm clutches, as well as his strong yet fast sparkbeat.

* * *

_Starscream's POV_

I watched over Moonfall's sleeping form in the Med-Bay. I know I can easily talk to her anywhere, but I sometimes liked to visit her physical frame to ground myself in reality. My mind was always on Moonfall, the others became secondary and Astraea was a threat to my _Moonlight._

But I left that thought for now.

I was getting tired of waiting, for that Unholy Mistress. Every minute that goes by, makes me more angsty for something, anything to call her arrival. This Unholy Mistress, sounds something sinister but if she could aid Moonfall then I don't question it.

Why do I not question Moonfall? Why are others only secondary to her? Why...do I devote myself to her, what are these emotions and why...do I care for someone I barely know?

All these questions went unanswered, even by Moonfall.

And it was strange...how did she come to be shunted into his crystal? And what was this crystal? Who did this to her?

"You will wonder yourself to death if you do that…" Moonfall's voice called.

I kept staring at her sleeping form, "I don't know why I wonder, but I must ask...when will it end?"

She was behind me, but she didn't move as she answered.

"The end, to what end do you mean?" She asked.

"To this," I gestured to her silent frame, "When will you awaken?"

She hummed, "Even when you find the Unholy Mistress, it'll not herald my return for six events must occur, the first which is being fulfilled on this day."

I raised my brow, "Six events? What are they and how is one being achieved today?"

She laughed, "Today, is the day for only the Autobots, let them deal with it."

I looked down to my servos, "Moonfall, I have to ask, why are you so open to me now more so than in life?"

She was silent and for a moment I thought she was gone again, but then she sighed.

"I have lied to you...and I am sorry…" Her voice fell to a whisper and scratchy.

Confused, I stood and turned to her only freeze in horror.

Her form was destroyed and withered, resembling when she was found but with a large purple crystal stabbed through her spark chamber and purple burning dots were her optics, she was unnatural and deformed and wrong.

I stepped back, for once in fear of her.

Her face softened in sadness, "I am sorry...but I have lied to you...I am not perfect in death for I hate it. And as such, I was made into this horrible visage by that damned Queen. It is my curse, to be pained as much in life as in death."

"What…?" I was so confused.

"Starscream, my inhibitions, the things that stop a normal being sharing their true feelings are lost on me...my thoughts and emotions are laid bare...and I fear that when I come back, I will not remember this, I will fear this and I will reject you out of embarrassment and shame."

Her optics looked to her true form, "I am afraid...always afraid…"

I looked at her frame as well and said, "Don't be...I'm afraid as well. All of this, do you know why this happened?"

"Yes, and it is time you learned the whole truth, but not here. It is time to meet the Unholy Mistress, go on, I shall guide you to her."

I nodded and her form changed back, and disappeared. But I didn't mind and headed out towards the Flight deck.

* * *

_No One's POV_

Astraea sat alone in the rec room, drinking her Energon. She sat there alone because she currently couldn't stand any other bot in this ship. Soundwave dismissed her after she yelled at him for letting the little glitch go to their Master.

She didn't understand, how could the other Decepticons be so open to all of this? Why were the Landers the exception to the rule that all Decepticons had to earn their place through loyalty and battle?!

Then, she realized something, Shockwave.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of him on the ship and that in itself was strange. Where could he have possibly gone too? She got up from her seat, slamming down the rest of her Energon and making her way to the nearest terminal.

Searching through the files she could get her claws on, she finally came upon a redacted file, with only a few notes on it and it's title.

"Project: Predacon?" She began to read what little notes there were on it. "During the years of the War for Cybertron Shockwave purposed a weapon to be used against the Autobots to take Iacon this weapon was given the clear by Lord Megatron and the work began; it is unknown if the Project was ever completed as both Cybertron and Shockwave died before it's completion."

She stared at it with curiosity, clearly this note states that Shockwave was dead so how did he survive no less on a dead world all this time? And those others who attempted to come across along with him, how did they survive up until that point?

Whatever Project: Predacon was, Astraea knew it could be used to benefit her somehow. If this weapon boosted about taking the city of the Autobots, Iacon, then surely she could use it to not only gain favor with Megatron in the Autobots destruction but also to rid the world of the two Landers that made her life a misery.

Now, all she had to do was find Shockwave's off-site lab and the true fun could begin.

"If you are thinking of stealing that weapon, you should really think twice about it." A cold and mechanical voice call from behind her.

Swifted she turned to the mech in shadow, only to lower her guard a little.

"Makeshift? When did you get here?" She asked, the strange mech was a good friend of hers back on Cybertron.

He chuckled, "I was away on a secretive mission, sent to Earth to spy on the populace, I've only recently returned after hearing chatter of our Lord's return."

She crossed her arms, "So, is that the only reason?"

"No, I also heard chatter of this 'Landers' and wish to see them for myself. The rumors around the ship are quite interesting." He said, striding up to her and looking at the screen. "I've worked with Shockwave on this Project back on Cybertron, I suggest not going after it, it isn't worth it. You'll never control it."

She looked skeptically at him, "Hmph, I'll see that when I believe it. But if you want to see the Landers, follow me, I'll lead you to one who can't talk back."

Astraea and Makeshift made their way down the halls and came across Starscream, who seemed to ignore them both. And if only for a moment, they swore they saw someone floating behind him, but it was gone before they could ponder it more.

They entered the Med-Bay, where Moonfall rested.

"This Lander calls herself Moonfall, she was the first and she's the one I hate the most." Astraea growled.

Makeshift came up next to the two-wheeler and asked, "Why's that?"

"She whispers into Megatron's audio and has weaved her oily claws around the Decepticons. She didn't earn her place and is an outsider, not even Cybertronian. Then there is Nerium, she follows Megatron like a turbo-puppy and has done something to our lord, I know of it."

He hummed, placing the back of his hand down the femme Knight's face.

"Such a pretty thing is really so bad? I think you don't have perspective, Astraea."

She scoffed, crossing her arms and shifting to one of legs, "Oh please, it is you who doesn't have perspective, you were gone for this whole time!"

He smiled, "Then we both don't have the right to speak."

Makeshift and Astraea fall into silence, and both stare at the femme Knight. Both were thinking on their words, Astraea didn't understand how Makeshift couldn't be disgusted right away with them, but then he himself was a strange mech. Makeshift on the other hand saw only a beauty from an unknown land, and how she described Nerium didn't say enough about the other Lander, he was intrigued.

The silence however was destroyed when Breakdown and Knockout entered the Med Bay. The two mechs stopped in their tracks, staring at the shifter mech and the explosive femme.

"What are you doing here, Makeshift?" Knockout asked, ignoring Astraea in favor of the strange mech near the defenseless femme.

Makeshift smiled and stepped away from Moonfall, "I came to see what a Lander is like, it is intriguing, her black protoform is almost like my armor."

Breakdown narrowed his optics, "I think Lord Megatron might want to speak with you, after all, you've been out of communication range for sometime."

"Of course, I will see you later than." Makeshift made his way out of the room, smiling slyly.

Breakdown and Knockout watched him leave, before turning to Astraea.

"You can just get out." Knockout said with a frown.

Astraea just huffed, "Why do you defend her? You barely know her?"

Knockout looked to Breakdown then back to her, "She's not in it all for the continuation of the war. She wants to help end it, and not through the traditional way either, so leave her alone."

Astraea looked to Moonfall than back to the mechs with a snarl, "I hardly believe that...I know when I see a liar and killer and she is one of them."

She took her leave, and Knockout and Breakdown made sure Moonfall was not harmed by those two scoundrels of Cybertronians.

* * *

_Nerium's POV_

We returned together, and Megatron took his leave as he was summoned by someone else. I returned to the halls of the Nemesis, pondering all that just happened. My spark and mind raced, never before had I met someone quite like him and it made my spark soar.

'_Momma, I think you've finally found someone worthy of your time.'_ Wendigo said through our bond, I smiled.

"Yes, I think so too. But enough of that, we need allies, remember?" She happily agreed and we made our way to the rec room.

But, on our way someone stepped in our way. I stopped, realizing Soundwave had stepped out a shadow and had come into my path.

My mask slipped back on, "Soundwave? What is going on?" I asked.

He tilted his helm, an indication to follow the silent mech.

Suspicious though it was, I went along with it, "Alright, lead the way."

He turned and began walking to the lower decks until finally we came up to a locked room. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he unlocked the door and entered the dark room. I looked apprehensively at the darkness beyond the room.

I walked into the darkness only for the lights to flicker on and blind me for a moment. Silently I hissed and rubbed my optics, resetting them and adjusted to see my surroundings. It looked to be an office, with a large computer on one wall and nothing else. The many screens displayed a dizzying array of things.

I looked to the silent mech who stood next to the computer confused.

"What is this about Soundwave?"

He was silent for a moment before my own voice played back, _:Wendigo.:_

I raised a brow, "Yes, what of her?" She shifted in confusion and worry through our bond, I placed a servo on her where she was connected to my chassis to soothe her.

Several voices came at me now, _:Minicon...has she...meet anyone like her?:_

I frowned, "No…"

He nodded, _:Apprehensive in approach...didn't know ...if you are trustworthy?...now I know everything ...you are worthy.: _

"Worthy? What are you getting at Soundwave?" My annoyance was starting to show past my mask a slight bit.

He stood completely facing me, there was a slight nod to his helm and suddenly the front part of his chassis detached and reformed into a raven like bird that landed on Soundwave's shoulder after looping around the room.

I stared surprised at the minicon now resting on the silent mech's shoulder.

"You...huh." I looked down at Wendigo, "Go on, don't be rude and say hi."

Wendigo eagerly detached from my chassis, both birds landed on an empty desk nearby. First it was a little distance between them, as they inspected each other with care. Their heads bobbing with curiosity and them slowly circling each other.

Even though Wendigo was based on her original eagle form, she was actually smaller than the other minicon, so she had reason to be careful.

As those two scoped each other out, I looked up to Soundwave.

"What's the Minicon's name?" I asked, now more relaxed than before.

_:Laserbeak...they are my last...other's...lost to the war.:_ Soundwave, even though speaking through recordings sounded sad but happy nonetheless.

I looked sadly at the raven-like bird as both of the Minicon's got closer.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess that's just how it is." He silently nodded and we continued to watch in silence at the two's interaction with each other.

Before long, both Laserbeak and Wendigo were close enough to either attack each other or pluck at the other. After a tense moment of stillness from both, each khawed happily and jumped around, before almost giving a bird equivalent to a hug.

Through my bond I could tell the emotions she was feeling, happiness, excitement, curiosity and utter joy at finding a new friend.

"It seems those two will be great friends…" I said aloud.

_:Affirmative…:_ an awkward silence filled the air, I could tell that he was also unsure of how to continue, so I asked a question.

"Soundwave, what prompted this...meeting?" The word sounded almost wrong for some reason.

He was silent again before answering, as hesitantly as recordings could be, _:Laserbeak...interested...and...lonely since...loss.:_

My optics dimmed in an understanding, "I get it...hells just earlier this solar Wendigo said I needed to make friends, ha." I laughed dryly.

_:I get it.:_ My own voice came back at me, :_We don't have...many...either.:_

"Really? No…" I said with a sarcastic tone, but I softened a little, "...but I get it, I assume it's because of your job?"

He nodded.

"I see. Well then, maybe we could change that?" I asked, cringing at myself at how...AWKWARD...this was. I was never really good at the whole friends and feelings and sharing thing.

He looked down at me with a cocked helm, I could almost feel the questioning look of his unknown optics...I wondered if he even had optics? Questions for another time perhaps.

After what felt like an eternity, Laserbeak squawked at their companion, and fluttered. It seemed like they were also speaking through a bond, I waited patiently, Wendigo hopped next to her new friend and through our bond she said.

'_Momma, if we do become friends with these two, lets have playdates!'_ She asked hopefully.

I quietly chuckled, '_Sure, but first this has to turn in our favor before that!' _

Soundwave finally turned his attention to me,_ :Accepted.:_

I took that as best as I could, honestly this felt more like a business deal rather than the beginning of a _friendship_, but I'll take what I can get.

Even though I didn't drop the mask, I gave a small smile.

"Great." I said, "So...uh...what do you do for fun around here?"

He silently considered it, before showing me to the many screen littered with videos and documents and pictures of the randomest things, but I did notice something tying them all together though.

"Wait, this from what the humans call the internet?" I asked, he nodded his helm and brought up a video of cats jump up walls to catch a red dot only fail spectacularly.

I burst out laughing only to stop myself, I stared up at Soundwave who was silently laughing by his shaking frame.

I glared and playfully said, "Not. A. Word."

* * *

_Starscream's POV_

I soared over and through the clouds of a descending night. I'd be flying for a couple of hours now and I still had no idea where I was going. But, I felt like I was getting closer to answers. Even though Moonfall had lied, sort of, beforehand I wasn't mad at her. I was...understanding?

I don't know the word, but I knew I wasn't mad.

In fact, it made me feel like we were actually getting closer, not only to our goal but to, us, I suppose.

I adored her for her strength and honesty, something I could learn to have.

Maybe...I did like more than I wanted to think about.

She was different from the rest, she was strong, wise and..._beautiful._ Her voice was soothing yet commanding and she seemed to know more than anyone our struggle in the war. Moonfall is unique, and that uniqueness must be protected at all cost.

Suddenly an energy signature entered my scanners and snapped me from my thoughts. I now noticed it was night and I found myself over a lush jungle. Scanning my location using the Nemesis's systems I found myself over what humans called Central America.

"Is this it?" I quietly asked.

The gem warmed in affirmation, with that I banked down towards a clearing in the jungle where the signal was the strongest. Up turning before transforming and landing, I glanced around my surroundings. At first, it seemed normal, the animals were everywhere, screaming and crying out into the night.

It seemed normal, until I noticed a large black spot in the trees and vines. Then I noticed it, two light violet optics higher than my own helm staring down at me with delight and sinister gleam.

I gasped and stepped back, "W-Whose there?!"

The optics seemed to shift to my right, before alighting even more as a delightful and deadly laughter, feminine, bubbled from the bot.

The femme finally stepped into the moon and starlight, and I became even more terrified.

This femme stood at the Prime's height, her protoform was pale white with almost 'runic' tattoos going down her face and neck. Her audios were rounded and were attached by a band that surrounded the top of her faceplate with metal sticking out from the top with a vent almost in the center of the band, her lower lip was completely black and she had black cords coming out behind the band going to lower back. She had a clasp going over her shoulders with an eclipsed sun in the center, she wore a soft metallic dress of black and a white and gold corset.

On her forearms were the only armor on her with a triple moons at the wrist and more 'runic' symbols on her bare protoform before disappearing behind the bracers. A purple cloak hung from her clasp and on her hip was a book bound by straps to her.

In her servos she held a metallic staff of white with a moon on top and two floating crescents beside it.

She grinned with a sweetness that was most definitely fake, "Ah Starscream, so you've finally come."

I narrowed my optics for a moment, before my optics caught a detail I missed earlier.

There on the eclipsed sun was a fresh Autobot brand but it bore wings...like Moonfall and Neriums.

My optics widened at the sight of the brand, "Y-You ...are an Autobot!" My blaster transformed and I aimed at the femme, who remained unfazed.

"Oh?" She called out, "But I thought you wanted my aid? Or is that spirit clinging to your spark something you just had since you were made?"

I stopped for a moment, stunned by her words.

She...knew that Moonfall was with me? And she's clinging to my spark!? I shook my thoughts away and focused back on the femme that somehow knew about Moonfall.

"H-How…" I asked, lowering my weapons slightly.

"I am what you seek, Starscream, Moonfall. I am the Unholy Mistress, I am Cenotaph." She proclaimed proudly, a smirk adorning her sinister features. Her light violet optics surrounded by darkness shone brighter.

I transformed my weapons away and hope filled my spark.

"You are ...so you can help then?!" I asked, my spark swelling in joy and relief.

She nodded her helm, "Of course, but first you must help me. I need you to give a message to the Lander Gnome."

Now, I was confused.

"Wait, you mean Nerium? How do you know her?"

Cenotaph's expression became darker, "Don't ask questions that you don't want answers too."

She raised her staff and slammed it into the ground creating a gust of wind which pushed me back slightly. I was surprised, it seemed like this femme possed magical abilities like Moonfall.

Then she was deathly calm once more, "Now, for the message; tell Nerium to open up her mind and the stars shall align."

Again, I was confused.

"What kind of message is that?"

She looked more and more annoyed as this went on, "Tell her this and she will understand, and since you are so involved as well...do the same."

Cenotaph then turned and began walking away.

"Involved in what?" I asked, my curiosity into what I was exactly what I was walking into overrode me.

She stopped and without looking back, she said.

"You will soon know, you will see the true reason for us being here. You will see the stars align and when you do, you shall align with them too. In the process, you will betray your own faction and join a great cause, with others; the Apprentice, the Wrecker, the Hacker and the Saved One will be traitors like you, and together we shall build the greatest constellation this world has ever seen."

She started walking away again, and once more I called out.

"When should we be ready?"

Again she stopped and this time she slightly turned to me, her deathly light violet optics piercing my own.

"Always be ready, never be not ready."

And then she was gone, walking back into the forest and disappearing. For such a large femme, she moved quietly throught the jungle, I didn't even her animals being startled or things snapping from her steps.

I stood their, in silence staring at where the femme used to be.

It seemed like I was getting answers, but I still didn't have them all, including the ones pertaining to the spark. But, I knew I was on the right path.

I looked up at the moon and stars, I sighed tiredly and transformed, making my way back to the Nemesis.

As I went, I pondered a thought.

When I found out the whole truth, will I still stay true to her? And if I do, does that really mean I'll betray the Decepticons, is this...devotion really that strong already? Would I do anything for her? Why would I do anything for her?

Did I?….Was I?...Am I…?

…

…

_Am I really in love with Moonfall?_


	14. True Colors

_**A/N: Heyo, a new chapter! This one's a little shorter but its basically a set up for the next couple of chapters. Things start to get interesting in this chapter whoa. Anyways, hope you enjoy, the next chapter for both stories is gonna be very, very, interesting! I'm so excited! Now please...**_

**_Enjoy the show._**

_Chapter 14-True Colors_

_Starscream's POV_

I hurried down the long halls of the Nemesis, many officers and drones were recharging, getting ready to recharge or heading off for the night-shift. But I was on a mission, to find Nerium and tell what I was just told, whatever it all meant. Anyways, I neared her quarters, my spark racing with determination.

I stopped in front of the door, unsure if I should just walk in or knock.

_...maybe I should knock…_

So, I raised my servo to knock only for the door to open on it's own.

I looked down to see Nerium with a less than stellar expression.

She growled, "Starscream, do you know what time it is?!"

I chuckled, "Well yes, but it's important!"

She sighed, and stepped aside, letting me in.

I quickly made my way in, and the door closed behind me. Her room was modest with not many personalized features but for a nest where her minicon rested and her berth, which had strange growths on it that I have only seen on Earth before, some even glowed in the low light of the room.

"Starscream," Nerium barked out, "What is so important to not wait until morning!?"

I chuckled dryly before saying, "I-I..well, it's really a message that I have to relay to you. It's from…somebot and she said that you needed to be told about it."

Her cold expression seemed icier at this point, "What. Is. It?"

"All she said was; 'Open up your mind and the stars shall align.' I don't know what it exactly means but-"

"Stop." She cut me off.

I now took note of her rigid stance, her face frozen in shock that slowly melted into understanding, as if someone was explaining it to her. Then, for the first time since I met her, she smiled, a pleased and almost terribly gleeful smile. I stepped away from her, almost now afraid of her, and what she might do.

She looked up to me, a calm and pleased smile gracing her lips.

"Well...it seems we have a meeting to get to, hm?"

I frowned in confusion, "I don't understand…"

She chuckled, "No, not yet you don't, not yet. But, don't you want to understand?"

I nodded.

"Then go recharge for the night, and everything will be revealed. I have some preparation I need to do before then." She said, opening the door and giving me the sign to leave.

I stepped out of the room, still confused but the door slammed shut in my face before I could ask more questions. I just stood there for a moment, trying to understand what just happened when I felt a tug on the crystal in my subspace.

Pulling the necklace out, the gem was glowing brightly and pulling towards a direction.

_Where do you want me to go, Moonfall?_

My peds worked faster than my processor, and began to follow the direction. My spark suddenly started to hammer in my chassis, like it knew what it was about to happen, it wasn't completely fear; though some of it was, it was more giddy excitement and exhilaration, like I had just pulled up from a dive mere meters off the ground and back into the sky.

My optics were trained on the gem, but they weren't focused. My focus was on my spark, and the electricity that now rang through my entire frame, that made it super-sensitive. And when my peds came to a stop, my optics refocused and I looked up. I now saw that I was in the Med-Bay, and Moonfall's slumbering frame laying on the berth before me.

The jewel tugged towards the frame.

"Moonfall, I don't understand…" I said out loud, unsure of what to do.

Then, her voice whispered into my audio, "It's time to let me go."

My optics widened, "W-What?! You mean...you want me to put you back?"

"Yes, it's time."

I shook my helm, "But five more events have to occur for you to come back, why so early?"

She sighed, I could feel her wrapping around me from behind, her frame perfectly fitting in between my overly sensitive wings. Her arms wrapping around my chassis and her servos gripping my chestplate. Her vents were hot against my frame and I shuddered as some of the air blasted onto my wings.

"I know. I won't be around as much anymore, but it's only temporary. In your dreams, I'll be there. The night will belong to us alone, as it should be for _the Moon_ and _her Star_. And during the day, when I rest, I'll still be there in your spark."

I shut my optics, "H-How will I know you are there?" My servos clenched the necklace tighter.

"Starscream…begin the process."

My optics shot open and my mouth hung open...was she suggesting? No, no...it couldn't be, could it?

I choked on my words, "I-I...Moonfall...are you.."

She laughed lightly, "Starscream, you are thinking too far ahead, besides _that _process has already begun."

I froze. "Y-You mean…we are..?

Suddenly, I became aware of a faint feeling. It was so faint, barely felt. But, there it was, beside my bonds with my trinemates was another one, a bond that was different from the rest and where a trickle of emotions bubbled through. It was then, that I realized that what I had been feeling weren't just my own emotions…they were hers.

That is what Cenotaph meant…Moonfall had begun the process, whether accidentally or purposefully, of spark-bonding.

We were on the path...to becoming_ sparkmates._

My spark felt another pulse, of excitement, joy, and a slight bit of remorse;it now knew that it was Moonfall.

I gasped and before I could speak she said, "I am sorry I did that...it was not my intention. But, I was drawn to your spark in this state, as I am merely a spark at the moment, even if I am contained in that crystal.'

She hugged me tighter, the barely formed bond pulsed causing me to gasp again for air as my frame was quickly heating up.

'But, you were so...so...I just wanted a connection. It's been so long, I've never felt like this with anyone before, no one could compare to you. I know we barely know each other, but I hope we can become more...to be…" She fell silent and only the sound of both of our fans going off was heard, somehow her ghostly form could be as flustered as me.

I finally grasped ahold of my words, "Moonfall...I am not mad at you. We'll figure all of this out together, no matter what. It's been sometime, since someone has moved me the way you do. You are different, special, and I will protect you, understand you, _wait for you_."

I could feel her smile as her lips ghosted my audios, "Thank you, a thousand times over, _my Starlight_."

I smiled, leaning into her as much as I could, "No, thank you, _my Moonlight_."

I grasped the gem and walked forward towards Moonfall's physical frame.

"_This isn't goodbye…"_ She said as I could feel her fading, "_I'll see you soon…"_

And then I shoved the jewel into her chassis, a glow erupted as I felt the gem shatter and scatter in my servo before the light faded and a monitor off to the side sprang to life. It was showing processor activity and it was spiking, hard. She was home back in her mind and frame, I suddenly felt cold without her near.

So, I sat beside her and grasped her servo, the faint bond sparked with recognition but it seemed as though she was focused on other things at the moment.

I smiled and leaned down, leaving a feathered kiss on her forehelm.

_No matter, I knew what was to come and soon, I would have her back with me, complete and restored. _

* * *

_Nerium's POV_

I walked briskly down the halls, keeping my mask high and strong as I passed those working the night-shift. I walked with a purpose, one given to me by my Primes. Starscream had alerted me to an upcoming meeting tonight, so, I had to do this before it started, as requested by the Primes.

It would be risky, maybe even get me into a unnecessary bout of trouble.

But, it was important. I had to download the entire Decepticon database before the meeting. But there was a trick, I wasn't the one downloading it, it was Wendigo that was.

And the biggest problem I faced, someone may walk in while she works, so I was the distraction while she worked.

Finally, we made it to a secure room with many monitors, similar to Soundwave's but a more public terminal.

'_Don't worry, Momma, I'll get it done as fast as I can!'_ She said as she fluttered to the terminal and began the download into her systems.

I sent reassurance that she could do it through the bond before turning to stand in the anti-chamber to the room as a guard. I shut the doors so that I was completely alone, with my thoughts.

I sighed, as time went on things were getting complicated. Not just with the other Landers, but with the Cons as well, and Megatron. I wondered, when at all, we would do that again, just run through a landscape as primal animals, free from the world and it's wars. For a moment there, while in those woods, I felt free again, free from the constraint of worry, if only for a little while.

Megatron...didn't react like I predicted.

I wondered, how would he react to my full story, all of the tragedy, sorrow, blood and tears of my life? Would he understand my past decisions? Would he… scold me for what I did to get here? Would he see me as a coward for choosing the easy way out?

I sighed, never in my entire life had anyone consumed my mind so much like him, except for that Half-Elf Bard….I not comparing the two, they are vastly different and I rather enjoy Megatron's company.

Now that I think about it, his actions at the mine were rather...intimate.

The way he talked, the way he held me close to him and his optics…

_...I haven't felt a connection to anyone like this before…_

"Nerium, wasn't it?" A smooth and cold voice asked, I turned around to see standing in the doorway was a new mech I had never seen before.

His armor was completely black, almost sucking up the light around him and his optics, they were white. He had a sinister grin adorning his sharp features and something just told me that this guy was dangerous.

"Who-?"

"Makeshift, my dear." He cut me off, bowing slightly.

I kinda regretted now not making the Primes make me bigger than my original gnomish height. I hardened my mask and frowned.

"So, what are you doing here, Makeshift?"

He stepped in further and the door closed, "I was searching for you actually, I was quite curious about you and your friend."

"Why's that?" I asked, making sure he didn't corner me. I kept him a good distance away.

"Well, it's just that I've never heard of Landers before. And as a former scientist before the war I was quite curious."

"Hmph, well, I am afraid we are nothing special."

He laughed at that before beginning to stalk towards me.

"Oh no, Nerium, you are very special. No Cybertronian has skills or abilities such as yourself. We could only dream of the power you all wield, and that is what I am interested in. _Power_, power is what makes this crazy universe expand infinitely and I want it, _all of it_."

He now backed me into the other door, that led to Wendigo who through the bond I could tell was halfway through the download.

I growled, "And how, prey tell, are you going to accomplish that?" My sharp claws twitching with a thousand spells to throw at him.

"Simple, you are going to give it to me." He said, leaning down. "You are going to give me all your secrets, you'll teach me all the magic you possess and then, I'll put you out of your misery."

"And what if I refuse?" I growled angrily, I never liked being threatened.

He snickered, "Then, I'll tell dear Megsy about how you are currently stealing the entire Decepticon database."

I froze, my spark stopped and I stared at him in shock.

"How-" He cut me off.

"Oh it's not too hard to figure out, especially when you are good at spying like I am." He said, standing straight up looking down at me. "And lets not forget about Starscream's involvement, it seems we have a little conspiracy here. You and he are planning something, and I want to reap your powers as compensation for keeping my trap shut."

"Blackmail is it?" I gritted out, "Well I have news for you, there is no way to get power from me or anyone else. You need to learn a special language and I have to teach you or else it won't work and since that's not happening you have nothing."

"Hm, is that so? Then maybe I'll just make you my _pet_." He reached down ruffled my spikes on my head. I growled loudly and smacked him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me. And by the way, I'm no one's _pet_."

He chuckled darkly, "But you are, unless you want Megsy finding out. Then surely you and your friend as well as Starscream will be put to death. Ah, Astraea would love that!"

I huffed, "What, she your mate?" I said with a dark smile.

He stuttered, finally caught of guard. "W-What!? D-Don't be ridiculous, I just tend to agree with her!"

"Right…" I said with sarcasm.

He became angry at that, suddenly he slammed his ped into me knocking me back into the door which opened and made me fall in. I could feel the surprise of Wendigo as she finished downloading the database.

Makeshift walked in and smirked, "Now, I have all the proof I need. So you have two choices, Nerium. Either follow my every order or get you, Moonfall and Starscream sent to the Allspark, which is it going to be?"

I growled, my chassis hurt from where he had kicked me.

_What was I supposed to say, just go along with his plan? Like hells I would…_

Then two voices speaking in tandem whispered into my audios, the Primes.

'_Go along for now, Deathless Thorn, his time will soon be up.' _

I sighed internally and got back to my peds, glaring the biggest death glare I could at him before saying.

"I am at your beck and call, Makeshift." It made me want to barf on my own words.

He smirked in victory, standing tall and looking down at me.

"That's _Master_ to you now, _pet."_

…

…

_I am so gonna kill this motherfucker when I get my hands on him_

_And that's a fact._

* * *

_Moonfall's POV_

It was hard to adjust, as much as being trapped in your own mind was. I made it feel like home, with a grand castle of my own design. Why a castle? I always liked them as a child, and wanted my own as I got older. But when you are in a war cult, those dreams tend to die, or get suppressed, like really suppressed.

Anyways, I walked happily through the black and purple decorated halls.

I was in my second form, not my Lander form, but my Elf form.

Brown shoulder-length hair, my blue-green eyes, fair skin, pointed ears and a dress that was form fitting, and purple and black in color, shoulderless and long sleeve with a cut on the side of the dress.

I felt regal in it, and...pretty, I guess.

I finally made it out into the gardens that were enclosed by the large walls of the castle. Said castle rose into the sky, seemingly going on for forever. The sky above was a deep red and the two suns shone brightly. All around were flowers, of all different colors, shades and sizes.

My heels clacked and clicked on the stone pathways as I found a large tree at the center of the garden. Underneath was a bench and sitting there was Solus Prime.

She had a soft smile and patted the seat next to her.

I sat next to her and she said, 'It's been sometime since we last spoke, Moonfall.'

I sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

'No, no, it had to be done. Besides, we were never really out of direct contact with one another.' She said crossing her legs and staring at the garden.

"Right…" I sighed, "It's been so long since I've been in my own head. It's strange."

Solus laughed, 'Ah, it happens, do you have any regrets about before?'

"Yes...many." I looked up to the red sky, "Starscream is the main one."

'How so, I thought you liked him?' She said, with a devious smirk.

"That's the thing!" I stood and began to pace, "I-I lied to him, I made him believe in a false version of me! What I was, was not whole! When I come back, what will happen!? I can't face him, he's fallen for someone who is undaunted in their decisions, who is better than my true self! What that was, was not me, I used him for my own end, to make me anew and now...now I'm dragging him into a war he has yet to understand.'

I stopped pacing.

'I dragged him along, and I made him believe in me. He doesn't question me anymore, he doesn't think for himself anymore. I made him into my puppet...just like that cult did to me, like that GODDESS did to ME!'

I looked to Solus who wore a frown now.

'I am afraid that when I do go back, that things won't be the same because they aren't. He doesn't like me because of me, he likes a false version of me. Starscream shouldn't be focusing only on me, he should be with his brothers, he should be at his leaders side, dictating the war. Not cooped up in his room because of me. I led him on, and there is no going back on that. He'll never truly love me, it's not possible, not after what I have done to him."

There was silence for a moment, I sat back down next to her.

Then she asked, 'Do you love him?'

I snapped my head to her in shock, "W-What!? That's….I care for him deeply, yes."

'You said that he'd never truly love you, do you want him to love you?' She asked, her voice soft and calming.

I stared at her, trying to find the words.

'Cortanna, I believe you want him to love you because you love him. He has done more for you than anyone else in your lifetime. No one has devoted much of themselves to you, and that makes you afraid. Maybe it's a little unhealthy, but that's something to work on, for both of you.'

"But, I-I...I dragged him into this." I said, tears springing up in my eyes.

Water droplets starting falling from the sky.

'Maybe you did, or maybe it was something else. What matters now is the present and what you make of it. Cortanna, don't be afraid of love, sure it may hurt you in ways you can't imagine, but the pros outweigh the cons any day. I should know, I was in love at one point as well.' She said with a sincere smile.

Tears started falling down my face, the rain began to pour.

"B-But...I don't know how to love…" I whimpered.

She chuckled and brought me into a hug, 'My dear Cortanna, no one truly knows how to love. It's something that only people who have experienced it can truly understand, and you will, someday.'

"B-But...when he learns the truth tonight…" I shook in her grasp.

'Luna Cortanna Quartz Moonfall, trust in love, it's more powerful than anything in this universe, including fear itself.'

Then everything was still.

It stayed like that for a while, then a pulling sensation took over and I was no longer in my own mind anymore.

This was it. Now it began.

_The first meeting...of the Cabal of the Falling Stars._


	15. Dream Team, Part 1

_**A/N: Heyo! Welcome, again for some, to the several parts of Dream Team! This is gonna be several parts of the 'party' trying to reunite in this place of one of the Autobot Landers creations! If you aren't reading Of Steel and Magic I highly recommend you do, as not only does it give you more story about this universe but you also get to see what the other side is doing, aka the Autobots, but it isn't necessary to enjoy this book. Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy it, these are some of my favorite interactions to write so I hope you like'em!**_

_**And please, don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**Have a good day or night and enjoy the show!**_

_Chapter 15-Dream Team Part 1_

_In a Dreamworld…_

_Moonfall's POV_

I gasped, my vision quickly changing around me and for a moment disoriented me. It slowly pulled into focus until I could make out the room around me. I laid in a dreary room made of stone, next to me are rusted manacles still attached to the wall laying empty. In the middle of the room is an old wooden bed with leather straps on it and at its foot is an iron chest with an emblem that I've never seen before. There was an old ladder that led to a trap door in the nine foot high room and dark stairs that led down.

Horror slowly welled in my throat as I recognized this place.

I swore I'd never return here, ever.

And yet, I am….

….I'm _in_ Strahd's castle...no...no..NO.._NO!_

I started screaming in absolute terror, backing into the wall that held the rusted manacles. I clutched my head screaming as horrible memories of this place settled into my mind's eye. I remember the darkness, the horrors, the monsters, that undead vampire's eyes gleaming in the dark, smiling with a knowing look.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, "What's wrong, are you okay!?"

I looked up, my eyes frantically searching for the owner of the voice.

Then my eyes landed on a figure on the other side of the room that had blended in with the shadows. Slowly he crept forward, and into the middle of the room. I blinked, allowing my darkvision to reveal who had been hiding.

He was a tall man, but not human. His skin was light blue and his hair was silvery-white that was shaved on the sides and cut into a bob-cut of sorts. His eyes were a dark rich blue, he wore black leather armor that was studded, a black cloak wrapped around him with a hood on the back, on his belt were many knives and a short sword.

"W-Who!?" I asked, scared that he might be one of Strahd's minions.

He kept a calm expression, raising his gloved hands up, "My name is Starscream, I didn't mean to-"

I ran into his arms, shaking in terror and relief. Starscream was here, that meant I wasn't alone in this forsaken place.

"Starscream, oh thank the heavens! I thought….it doesn't matter, you are here."

He looked down at me confused, "Um, I just met you…"

Then I realized my mistake, "O-Oh, no, Starscream it's me, Moonfall."

His rich blue eyes widened in recognition, "You...you're organic!"

I looked down, still in my Elf form from before but now with my breastplate and armor, I wore a longer skirt than before colored red and thigh high boots, I wore a billowing sleeved blouse with leather straps around my wrists and on my side is a short sword, a shield on my back and a bow made of silver and blue material.

My brown hair was tied into a ponytail and my long ears were now full of golden piercings.

"...Do I look bad?" I asked, genuinely confused and slightly hurt.

His eyes bugged out as a dark blue tint graced his cheeks, "W-What!? N-No, I mean-uh...you...don't...you look...nice."

"Nice?" My heart shattered into a million pieces.

He shook his head in dismay, "NO, no I mean...you look...different, in a good-great way!"

"Oh," I said looking down, "Thanks."

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, "Look, I'm sorry but, can you explain why we are both organic and where we are? I'm a bit...flustered at the moment with everything going on."

My eyes lit up as I remembered why we were here, the fact that this was Castle Ravenloft through me for a loop and only now do I recognize something….the stench of decay and death was missing, which meant this wasn't the real thing….it was the dreamworld that Cenotaph must of crafted, but, why Castle Ravenloft and how does she know of a place?

"Well, Starscream, welcome to the dreamworld of Cenotaph." I said, looking up at him, it's now that I note his only a smidge taller than I.

"Cenotaph? Wait...that femme from the jungle!" He said, his dark blue eyes alighting with fire. "So, this what she meant, but, why?"

"That's….hard to explain." I said, kicking my feet on the old, fake, stonework.

Before Starscream could reply though a terrible pain wracked through both of us, I gripped my head as I fell to the floor screaming. Then, across my field of vision images and emotions passed by, events of both sides of Autobot and Decepticon landers were laid out for all to see. What surprised me was the Autobot side.

Images of Bulletta discovering herself in their base, meeting the bots, taking Sierra as her charge, saving Cliffjumper when they thought he was dead, confiding in said mech about all of this, the meetings with Alchemist Prime, the strife of the Space Bridge Battle, and subsequent breakdown of old and horrible memories, and the bond between Bumblebee and Bulletta that was growing into something more.

Then it changed, with the arrival of the Twin Terrors, than the arrival of Cenotaph, her rocky relationship with the other bots and humans, her strange and very intimate relationship and partnership with Ratchet and the biggest kicker of all, witnessing the reanimation of Skyquake.

When all was said and done, the pain stopped, the images and emotions ceased, and it fell silent in the room.

I stared at the floor, baffled and amazed at what I just learned.

Suddenly, fear welled up again, but this time it wasn't because of this place, it was of Starscream. What will he think? What will he say? Would he finally realize that I tricked him into.._.I don't even want to think about it!_

Slowly, I looked up, Starscream's head was down and he was panting. Overtime his breath normalized but he remained still. I stared, and stared for the what felt like eternity, my eyes welled up with silent tears as horrible thoughts whispered in my head.

_...he hates you…_

_...he will _never _love you…_

_...give up, you won't win…_

_**...just kill him, then the pain will stop…**_

That last voice, that dark familiar voice, it was smooth and masculine. I hadn't heard it in a long time, not since leaving this accursed place. Strahd seemed to make an impression, as I can now still hear his dark smooth voice.

_**...what's the matter, my dear? It's quite simple, just kill him, it's always easier when they're dead, then you don't have to think about him…**_

I closed my eyes and whimpered slightly as the Strahd voice went on.

_**...come now, where is that war goddess I met on the streets of Barovia Village, hm? Where is that warrior that bested my hounds and monsters? Where is the bloodied girl who sought only glory and power in my defeat? Let's go, little one, let him go and let the blood soak this stone as it is meant to be…**_

I whispered in desperation as those horrible ideas seemed better and better, "Stop…"

_**...just do it, after all, it's what I'd do and we both know we are the same in every way. Remember our little talks, you hated the idea of us being the same person and yet, here you are, almost accepting the idea. Oh how the dice fall perfectly on this day...**_

"I can't...I won't…" I whimpered our, clawing at my head trying to make it stop, only hearing faintly someone calling my name.

_**...kill him, my Bloody Moon, kill him and the pain will stop for good…**_

"_NO!"_ I shouted, opening my eyes and falling to my back and crawling away hitting the bed.

"MOONFALL!" Starscream yelled, staring at me with shock and worry, deep set worry.

"I will not!" I yelled, more to the voice than at Starscream, who seemed confused.

"Moonlight you are not making any sense, what's wrong?" He asked.

I stared at him and passed him, trying to hear the voice, but it was gone.

"...I...don't want to do that...anymore." I said, my tears starting to fall faster.

"_Moonlight…"_ He said, crawling closer with his arm outstretched.

I smacked it away, "Starscream, stop."

A look of...hurt?...crossed his face.

"Please, stop pretending." I pleaded, burying myself in my knees. "I am not the one you've….come to know. That was someone else, that wasn't me! And I don't get why you don't see that, I'm not who you think I am, you should know it was shown to you. So, I don't get IT! Why are you pretending to care for me? Why are you so devoted to me? Why do you never question me? WHY!?"

There was a moment of silence, before he spoke, his voice was calm and strong.

"This is true, you aren't what I expected, but Moonfall, _my Moonlight,_ it's always been you." He slammed his hands in between my head, pinning me to the side of the bed.

"You are you, no matter what form you take, I will always care for you. I was lost when you were gone, and when you came back you filled a emptiness I had not known was there. I crave to be by your side, because I am whole with you. Before, I wasn't and thus thought that if I had everything, the Decepticons under my control, the Autobots defeated by my hands, that I wouldn't need anything else.'

He sighed, leaning his head down until our foreheads touched.

'Now, with you, I don't need those things. I am content with your company, you have made the war a little better. And I know, now with everything in my head, that what you are trying to do is something worthwhile. You were chosen by a Prime to aid us in our darkest hour. But I think you were also chosen to be put into my path and I am glad you are here. You keep me grounded yet I feel like I am soaring with you around. I feel like I can do anything."

I stared at this...man and I just couldn't understand any of it.

"Starscream, I am a horrible being, I have done bad _bad _things. I was in a freaking cult for devil's sakes! I have taken the lives of men, women, children! All for the thrill, for the rush of power. Even after I left the cult, I was still a murderous monster. I can't understand why, why are you so kind and understanding!?"

His head fell away from mine, and his eyes hardened as he grasped my shoulders.

"You don't believe you are deserving." The words were harsh and cold.

I stopped breathing for a moment as that wall hit me, I just stared at him with tears falling freely. I tried to open my mouth but my words caught in my throat.

"That's why you can't comprehend it. You believe that you don't deserve it. But you are wrong, so very wrong." His hands raised up, cupping my face, wiping the tears away. "You are so very worthy of attention, of affection. Moonfall, I've done horrible things too, you know that. I helped in the destruction of my homeworld, and even though we did horrible things, I know we deserve love from others. My brothers are a constant reminder that everyone deserves to lean on someone."

"B-But-" He clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Moonfall, you are afraid, I can see it. Why? Why do you believe you are worthless? What makes you think you lied to me, when in reality, you never have?" He said, his dark rich blue eyes pleading for answers.

I was silent for a moment, my thoughts finally coming into focus as I sighed.

"We are in Castle Ravenloft, in the land of Barovia, where I first saw my reflection." He stayed silent so I went on. "Here, I battled an ancient evil, an undead vampire lord by the name of Strahd Von Zarovich. But, even before that we, me and my former party, had encounters with him. And the more we saw of him, the more we learned of him, I came to a terrifying realization. He was a reflection of me, a monster that knows no bounds to the depravity of the mind and soul. He taunted me about that, he whispered in my ear of how similar he was to me. I HATED him, for trapping me here, for taking my life and tearing it apart.'

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart.

'And in that despair, in that desperation to be different from him, I sought out _her_ instead. I didn't just meet Strahd in these walls, I also met the Raven Queen, a goddess of Death and Fate. And she said, this was fate, for me to witness my horrors and it was my responsibility to redeem myself through her path. And in that desperation, that promise of redemption, I was blinded.'

I growled as the memories came back.

'She wasn't my fate, I knew deep down that I didn't want to serve her but I kept it buried because I wanted out. When I did get out, when we did defeat Strahd and claim this place as our own, it was then that I realized I was on the same path that was just paved over. Here I was, stuck serving a god that there very nature I feared and loathed. I served death, and it was torture because I feared death.'

I sighed, lowering my gaze.

'I don't deserve to be loved, or worshiped, because if that happens, I'll become the thing I hate. A pseudo-god, that has blind followers. I don't want them to be blind, because that's what got me killed, to be able to see and make decisions for yourself is to truly to live. So Starscream, that's why I am undeserving of your attention, I don't want to be something I am not, and I am not a god."

Suddenly, Starscream burst out laughing. I stared in surprise and...hurt? I don't know but I didn't like that he was laughing. After some time, he calmed down and breathless said.

"A god…?! Seriously, Moonfall…" He sighed and smiled with a half cocked grin, "You are not a god, my dear."

I frowned, "What are you-"

"_Moonlight,"_ He said, stopping me again, "listen to me, I do not preserve you as a god, never have. You are something better than a god or goddess, you are you. Mortal like the rest of us, no god sees their flaws, but you do. That means you and I are the same. _Moonlight,_ the reason I hold in such high regard is because I have learned a thing or two from you."

"M-Me?"

He smiled, "Yes, in more ways than one. Moonfall, it's okay to be afraid of being perceived as something that you clearly aren't. But you have nothing to worry about, I find you amazing just like this, full of wonder, life and worries, like the rest of us."

My heart felt like it was going to explode from the amount of warmth that coursed through it. I had no idea this was the outcome of this conversation, but for him to say such things, it made me want to keep him close and never let go.

I jumped into his arms, hugging tightly and saying, "Thank you, for dealing with my scrap."

He chuckled and held me closer, "Thank you, Moonfall. Without you, I wouldn't be the same mech as I am now."

I leaned back, "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I mean it. Besides…" His face flushed deeply, "I think you've not only changed my mind, but also my spark, in new ways I never thought possible."

"Huh, I could say the same thing about you." I said, leaning closer to his face, my face burning as much as his.

"Then, I think I was right before, we were meant to cross paths."

He slowly started to lean closer as well, a shiver ran down my spine at how close we were. His eyes were half closed and his breath was hot against my face, our hands which rested on the floor, slowing entwined themselves together.

I whispered, not wanting to break the trance we had fallen into, "Maybe...we are meant for something more than we first thought..._something deeper_…"

For a split moment, his breath hitched and he tensed, before he suddenly closed the distance in a flash. I squeaked in slight surprise, but melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He somehow tasted like the sweetest thing in the world and yet he was so tender and strong.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me up into his lap.

It was bliss, truly, utterly blissful.

But like all good things it had to come to an end, we finally parted, panting for breath. I don't know how long we stayed there, just staring into each other's eyes before we silently got up and headed for the stairs. We both knew we had to find the others, but as we descended the stairs, my heart never stopped fluttering.

And we never let go of each other's hand either.

* * *

_Somewhere in Castle Ravenloft…_

_Nerium's POV_

When I had bed down for recharge later that night, I had no idea what would happen but I had an inkling that some magic bullshit was about to go down. Lets just say is a magic user tingle I get sometimes as one myself, anyways, I knew that this would be an interesting experience but what I hadn't expected was to be ripped from my dreams into, something else.

I won't tell you the dreams but let's just say, killing Astraea and Makeshift over and over again is a real good stress reliever.

I could feel a cold, hard and rather painful ground beneath me. It felt like shards of glass and wood were sticking into my back. I groaned, pushing myself slightly up and opening my bleary eyes to see something unfamiliar around me.

I was in a large room, a chapel by my guess, with a ninety-foot domed ceiling above, fifty feet above on the wall below that was a balcony with two chairs and two slumped figures. The chapels windows, large, were shattered in and the debris and shards were everywhere, the pews were destroyed and decayed and at the altar was a silver statue, across from it was a double set door made of wood.

This place gave off a dark ominous feel, and I knew in my bones, bad things happened here.

But finally, my eyes set onto another figure in the room, a tiefling woman of grey skin, white hair, yellow eyes, red leather armor and black coat with boots, on her back was a strange contraption as well on her leg. She stared at me, with curiosity and caution, I scowled and yelled at her in instinct, bringing my sword to bear at her.

"Who are you!? Where am I? What's going on!? Answer me quickly or die by my blade or magic!" There was a hissing squawk next to, I sighed internally now seeing a golden eagle up and well, hissing at the offender.

She sighed, "I'm not an enemy, my name is Moon Nemesis, but you will know me as Bulletta. I'm a Lander Autobot, and this, this is a dream conjured by a dramatic and sadistic Goliath that loves toying with people."

I lowered my weapon, remember where I was again, "So, that's what this is. And why you asked for an open mind, clever."

I placed my invisible mask on again, suppressing the instinct of the monster again.

She stood, seemingly satisfied if a little perturbed by my attitude change. "Ah, so you are Nerium, good, good. Now, how about we get out of this place, I don't quite like it, feels...wrong."

I as well stood, realizing now that I was also organic again, but I didn't care to really bother about it. There were bigger fish to fry as they say. I had to figure where we were, why we were separated from the others and just what kind of person this Bulletta is.

"Well Bulletta," I said, picking up and placing Wendigo on my shoulder, " I don't quite know what this is either, but I bet you the place she's hiding is one of the higher points of….whatever this place is."

"I think it's a castle, go figure, I thought wizards liked towers, not castles." She said sarcastically, I internally rolled my eyes.

"Wizard? Of course it is, let me guess, you don't like her?" I asked, my tone not matching my expression which seemed to weird her out more….good.

"I'm not fond of magic users…."

"Really? I don't see you staring at me with disgust and disdain?" I asked, staring at her accusingly.

This tiefling was strange, never have I met someone so distrusting of magic yet be so depended on it, it was almost laughable.

She sighed, changing the subject, "Never mind that, you're different from her, now let's get out of here."

I stared at her as she started making her way to the doors, my eyes narrowed slightly, and one thought bubbled into my mind then mouth.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are a hypocrite."

That single sentence stopped her in her tracks, slowly she turned to me, with emotions raging across her eyes and face, her tail swishing erratically. I stared back, my mask high and strong, but I couldn't help but laugh internally, it seemed the little devil girl had anyone point that fact out, now I'm just proud of myself, gotta pat myself for that one later.

Also, the fact that I was able to get under her skin made the monster roil in content, and for once in a few times, I enjoyed it as well.

I went on in the silence, "If you knew what I am capable of would you still treat me with how you just did? You clearly know who I am, no doubt from a source we both know. So, why do you talk as if Cenotaph is a devil yet you are kind to me?"

She was about to say something back when a sudden flash of pain rocked my head, I fell to the ground as it pierced into my head. I put a block on my bond to save Wendigo the pain as I took in the new information, of all the Landers on both sides and there were many things I found….interesting.

Then the pain was gone and silence took the chapel again.

I mumbled to myself, "Oh, this got so much more complicated."

"Listen," Bulletta's voice rang out crisp and clean, controlled. "I don't trust Cenotaph because she is a Necromancer, she practices the dark arts. You, on the other hand, are for life. You are a druid and a powerful one at that, yet you do not seek to bend life and death to your will alone. That is why I don't hold disdain for you, but I don't trust you either."

She was a fool, not a complete one, but a fool nonetheless.

"Good," I snapped at her, "You shouldn't trust me, Bulletta. But I want you to know something. I may be a druid, but I am far from what people would call 'on the side of life'. After all, sometimes, I enjoy the thrill of the kill."

I growled at her, this Bulletta was someone who needed to be taught a lesson in how life worked, clearly she was young, but even at her age I knew how the world worked.

Sometimes the dark isn't as dark as it appears.

I got up and walked past her and said, "Cenotaph may practice the dark arts, but I am sure there is a reason for it. Just as I have, a druid who doesn't protect life but enjoys snuffing it. I can imagine that Cenotaph may not be what she seems."

I then kicked the doors open and stepped out of that chapel, leaving her to catch up.

* * *

_In the North Tower…_

_Starscream's POV_

We walked down fifty feet of stairs before coming to a landing, Moonfall looked up to the ceiling that was the floor of where we just were and sighed in relief. I was confused, I didn't understand since there was nothing there but stone. I looked to Moonfall and asked.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me with a relieved smile, "In the original there used to be a dangling beating human heart there. We destroyed it in order to weaken Strahd for the final battle, I am glad it's not here, it was quite disturbing."

I looked back up at where that supposed human heart was supposed to be. I shivered in disgust. This place really upsetted her so much. But I wondered, how did Cenotaph know of this place, most things were relieved to us during that painful vision but not everything, just the big picture stuff, so, how did she and Moonfall know about this place?

I shook my helm-er head, making sure those questions could be answered at a later time by a certian necromancer femme. It was strange, to be organic, but it wasn't all that bad. I did look good, for whatever I was, and I felt in tune with the air around me, just like when I was a seeker.

Before, when Moonfall was pouring her heart out, I could see every minor emotion crossing her face. As a Cybertronian or Lander in her case, we could school ourselves to show nothing, but as organics, everything was laid bare. And certain senses were in overdrive.

Like for instance, touch and smell.

I could still feel her lips on mine, and it sent sparks and shivers down my entire body. My heart beat in excitement just thinking about it. And her hand in mine now, it was so warm and soft, nothing like her Lander form. Then there was her smell, the smell of flowers and sweet things I couldn't identify.

Even if this was a dream, it felt so real.

I wondered how long it would take for her to truly see that I care for her deeply. When she said that maybe we were meant for something deeper, my heart soared, and my mind filled with fantasies of different things. And even though I can't feel my spark or our newly-formed bond that has yet to take route, I knew it was also singing with joy.

There is something I hope at the end of this dream; I only can hope for it to happen.

For her to grasp what I said to her and for her to see….

_...that I have fallen in love with her..._


	16. Dream Team, Part 2

**_A/N: Heyo! This time around a little shorter than I wanted but hey, this is all leading to the third part, I'm thinking this may be a four part thing but I'm not holding myself to it, maybe longer, we'll see! Anyways, this one was a fun one to write so I do hope you enjoy it! Anyways, stay safe out there and have a great day_**

**_And please, enjoy the show..._**

_Chapter 16-Dream Team, Part 2_

_North Tower of Castle Ravenloft…_

_No One's POV_

The warmth of his hand is what kept her grounded. With him, she felt safe, even in these haunting walls. It was enough for her mind to decide a path, either across the bridge outside to another tower, or down this tower. She looked to Starscream, his white-silvery hair moving slightly with the slight breeze drifting lazily from the walkway behind them.

"Do you know where she could be?" He asked quietly, looking down into the large tower.

"No, but we should head to the main floor, then we have more options. The other way as I remember it was filled with Strahd's minions and I worry she may have recreated them." Moonfall said, clutching his hand a little tighter.

He squeezed back, looking up at her with reassurance, "If that's what you think is best, I've never been here before so you'll have to lead us."

While it was true, she would have to lead them, it didn't sit well with her. Just another thing she had over him, and she didn't want that control, but it was times like these where she just swallowed her disgust and carried on. At least, for their sakes.

They silently began making the long trek down the tower, and it was a very tall tower.

Light sources were placed on the walls, making the tower glow an eerie light, as the middle was completely hollow. The stairs were wide enough to allow them to walk side by side, their hands never letting go the entire time.

Starscream smiled to himself, it had been sometime since he felt Moonfall, yes of course he could always hold her servo or kiss her helm back in the Med-Bay but there was no response, nothing squeezing his servo back like there was here. Even in her ghostly form, it didn't feel real, like she didn't have enough mass sometimes, pliable almost.

So, to hold her hand, to feel her skin, to taste her lips on his, was magical.

He silently wondered how he so easily differentiated himself from reality and this form, using human terminology like nothing. It was strange, new, but appreciated. In truth, in this form he felt different, stronger even. He felt in tune more so with air around him, the current, the temperature and pressure of the atmosphere and the silent breathing of both of them.

Yes he was sensitive to those sorts of things back in his Cybertronian form, but he only got readings from those, this was different. He didn't just know how fast the wind pushed him, he felt it, in his skin, in his bones, in his entire being.

"Moonlight, I must ask, what am I?" He said, breaking the silence between them, they had been walking for sometime down the tower and had finally come to a landing. There were four exits, the stairs that led further down, a door and two openings that led to parapets of the keep itself.

She looked to him curiously before answering, "I do know the answer, but now is not the time for it."

He looked confused, "What? Why not?"

She felt her heart sing at him questioning her, she answered, "Well I assume everyone who wasn't a Lander before also got new forms. Everything will be explained when we are all together, it's just better that way."

"Oh," He hadn't even considered the others, "I suppose you have a point."

She smiled sadly, "I'd love to ramble to you about everything, but then you might be doubly explained too and that's just boring. And I can see that glint in your eye, you are very curious, aren't you?"

He was surprised, then he did realize that yes indeed he was curious. It had been a long time since he had this level of curiosity about other things, other than Moonfall as of late.

"Well...I suppose that's my inner scientist saying hello…!" He said, rubbing the side of his head with his free hand sheepishly.

Her eyes lit up and it made him stop as she asked.

"You are a scientist?"

It was such an innocent question, a simple question. He hadn't even realized that he mentioned his old profession. But the question brought up so many memories, from long before the war. Many now look upon with a longing mixed with guilt and sadness.

He looked down sadly, "I...once was a scientist...not anymore though."

She frowned, stepping closer and squeezing his hand, "I don't understand…"

Starscream sighed and looked up to her, "This war takes many things, all wars do. It took many, many things from me, my old life, my city, my people...my curiosity that drove my profession…"

Her face melted into understanding and sadness, "Well...I don't think it took that from you."

He laughed dryly, "This isn't the same curiosity as my old one, this one is different."

"No." The word was said kindly yet strong, enough to make him stop for a moment, "Curiosity is not different from itself, it simply is. I can see that you are a smart man, a clever man, and that comes from a pure curiosity, the same that drives discovery in every aspect of life and the universe itself."

Starscream smiled sadly, "Such wise words…" He said, trailing off.

She merely shrugged, "Curiosity is the one thing that I held onto throughout my life, sometimes it cost me dearly, sometimes it rewarded me. But it still remains as it is, no matter what subject befalls it's call."

Starscream squeezed her hand, and began to lead her down, "Come on, let's get going."

She smiled fondly, matching his pace once more as they continued down.

Moonfall was surprised internally, she never thought she'd learn more than what she already knew. Then again, that was a foolish thought, he was more than a mech who waged war for his Master. He was...so different from what she imagined. He was understanding, caring, thoughtful and curious. He wasn't repulsed by her, he accepted her for who she was.

_And...he kissed her._

Her heart fluttered, she could still feel everything from that kiss, it was so..._loving._

No, no, she was imagining things, she had to be! He couldn't love her yet...the more she denied it, the harder was it to believe. Her heart and her brain weren't in sync, her heart says that he loved her while her brain weakly protested.

He still held her hand, still said kind and knowing words.

All her life, she followed her heart's desire, and that got her killed. She listened with her mind more now than ever in her life, but that pesky heart...the one that kept telling her that he loved her and she in return...it messed with her entirely.

_...what am I going to do…?_

_**...yes, my Bloody Moon, what are you going to do when I kill him…**_

Her step faltered for a moment, but she kept going, her eyes wide with alarm.

_...what…?_

_**...I was put here for a reason, my dear. To her, this is a test, a challenge…**_

_...why?! Why did Cenotaph put you in my head…?!_

_**...oh, Bloody Moon, I wasn't talking about Cenotaph…**_

Her eyes widened at the implication.

If Cenotaph didn't put him in her head again….but why?! Why would Solus Prime do this?! Torture her with his horrifying voice, his knowing words?! Why!?

_**...not her either, my Bloody Moon…**_

_...no…_

_...not again…_

_...it can't be…_

"Moonfall?" Starscream asked, noticing quickly that the elven woman had stopped near the bottom of the stairs, the main floor visible now.

Her entire form was shaking, her hand becoming clammy with sweat that began to build on her skin. Her eyes wide with horror as if she just witnessed the end of the world. It was worrying, and he tried to snap her out of it.

"Moonfall! What's happening?! What's wrong?! Talk to me!" He said, letting go of her hand and grasping her shoulders.

Finally, her eyes stared off into the distant looked him in eye with terror.

"...we are not alone...and we are in terrible danger..."

* * *

_Outside of the Chapel in the Hall of Faith…_

_Nerium's POV_

I stared blankly at the hall ahead from the doors that I had ruthlessly kicked in. Even with the dark vibe coming off the very walls I didn't blink at it, but the same couldn't be said for Bulletta, who seemed nervous as she followed me. The hall was long, lit with low light torches, layers of dust and cobwebs were everywhere, bronze statues lined the hall and I came to realize that they depicted the Thirteen Primes, including the Fallen and the mysterious Thirteenth Prime.

But I paid it no mind, wanting to find the maker of this world and ring her a new one.

We finally came to the end of the hall, a large double door of oak was closed, blocking the way. Above it hung a rusted bronze sun, I wondered for a moment what the meaning behind it was before brushing it off again.

I raised my foot again, and kicked the door in once again, slamming and echoing in the next chamber. I was lucky to wear leather armor as Wendigo was digging her claws in so as not to be knocked off by my powerful movements.

As I walked into what seemed like a foyer, with four tall pillars, a staircase to the right, large doors ahead and a small hall to the left, Bulletta huffed in annoyance.

"You know you don't have to kick every door, right?" She almost sneered at me.

I snapped my head to her and shot back, "Then there is the difference between us, you are a strong tall tiefling and I am the small gnome that finds every door a challenge, so thus I need to kick it in to get it anywhere."

I then turned back and stepped further into the foyer, I heard her cursing and huffing behind me like a child, honestly, these younger races were always so annoying. And the fact that she was this inconsiderate to the challenges my people faced only made my blood boil.

It was then, in the huffy silence, did we hear low playing music coming from the small hall.

I frowned "..the hells..?"

I began to walk quickly towards the sound.

In the small hall was two directions, a stairwell that went up and down the left and two large doors that were slightly ajar to the right. The music played from the ajar doors and I made my way to look inside.

I was met with the sight of a grand feasting hall, with a large oak table and pillars on each side of the room, three crystal chandeliers hanging above and across was a large pipe organ.

Sitting there was a woman, playing a melody I didn't know. She turned after she stopped suddenly, her white skin and black arcane tattoos down her face were the most striking feature along with her black dreaded hair and violet eyes.

She smiled, "Welcome, to my abode."

"Cenotaph?" Bulletta blurted out, stepping in front of me, "Oh thank the Goddess we found you, what in the nine hells is going on here!?"

I stared at this woman, supposedly Cenotaph, and something turned in my gut. Bulletta stupidly starting walking forward, so I grabbed her leg and stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait...something's not right here." I said, glaring at the pale necromancer.

Bulletta was about to retort but was stopped when Cenotaph sneered at us.

"Well, aren't you perceptive. You should really listen to her, you never know if something is coming when you least expect, especially here." She said with a devilous grin...I may like this femme's style...

Bulletta, however, didn't see the bigger picture, "W-What? Nerium, what are you-"

"You two should get going, you have quite a challenge ahead of you in order for you to find Cenotaph." The femme said, her smile becoming demented now.

It was only now that it hit the gunslinger, "You...aren't Cenotaph, so then, who are you!?"

It spoke again, "I am merely an illusion, here to give you a warning and as I already gave it to you, my work here is done."

Its features then turned insane, and a deranged laughter left its lips before it disappeared. Then, there was silence. Bulletta stared at the spot where the illusion used to be, her mind most likely reeling from what had just happened.

I smiled at this though, cracking my knuckles and neck saying, "It seems she likes her mind games, good, I haven't had a proper challenge in some time."

But it seemed Bulletta was more volatile than I was when I loosed my monster out, as she almost looked ready to explode.

"Of course, OF COURSE! Nothing is ever simple with her isn't it! That lying and manipulating succubus!"She growled, turning to look at me, "This is why I don't trust her as far as I can throw her! Goddess, so help me when I find her ..."

Not surprisingly I rolled my eyes, "Tsh, you need to calm down, that attitude will get you nowhere."

She grinded on her teeth and hissed, "Like you miss cold and stony face!?"

"...yes…" I replied in a simple term, hoping that the simpleness of it would get through to her. She really needed to control her emotions, especially in a seemingly dangerous place such as this one.

But, it was not to be.

She groaned and stomped out of the room and back into the small hall. I sighed, staring for a moment at her antics and looking to Wendigo who merely shrugged. I groaned and began to run after her...curse my damn tiny legs!

I caught up to her quicker than I thought as she made her way to the main stairs in the foyer.

"You know, Bulletta, I believe she's doing this on purpose too you." I said, pausing for a response only to get none and moving on, "It seems from what I seen, she loves toying with people and uses her magic in aid of that. Both of which upsets you, unreasonably so."

She scoffed as we began to climb the stairs as they curved to the left and up, "I have my reasons."

I slightly narrowed my eyes and asked, "You are a follower of Ioun, correct?" She silently nodded, "Then I can see why you hate lies and illusions, but magic, I don't get."

"I have had people try to use magic to interfere with my creations, thus, I don't like magic." She said, sending me a warning growl to stop my talking.

But that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.

We came to a landing, where the stairs separated into two wells and two statues standing in between them, of unrecognizable figures.

I stopped her in her tracks, stomping my feet in front of her and said, "So, someone tried messing with your weapons? Seems like this goes deeper than just that."

Bulletta rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure, but here's the thing, magic in my world was out of control!"

I gave her a questioning look, I now became very interested in this grey tiefling gunslinger.

She sighed, "I lived in a time known as the Age of Arcanum, where you could mold the world with magic, no limits whatsoever. Gods and Goddesses walked the face of the world and all was well. But...magic is corruption, many used it to gain wealth and power, some used it to become gods themselves, and many used it for ill-intent against the innocent. So, yes, I don't trust magic, as it leads to only despair and greed."

I stared at her for a moment before Wendigo said in Sylven, "_Well, that world sounds like it sucked."_

I silently agreed with her but turned back to Bulletta to say, "Understandable, but this isn't your world anymore. Remember that."

"I know that!" She yelled, "That's why I am cautious…"

I simply turned from her, heading for the stairs once again. I was so tired of this routine.

I said to her over my shoulder, "Then get with the program, just because she can use magic, doesn't mean she'll turn out like them. Yes, there's a chance, but if you are there, maybe you can change it."

"Why are you giving me advice?" She asked.

I stopped and said, "I've seen people like you before, people who don't trust anything but a stereotype and just go in gun ho about these beliefs...and I hate those types of people."

"Why?"It was a simple question, one that I had learned to now hate.

My hand started to shake slightly as it balled into a fist, "Because….I was once like that...and the very thought of others like that….was one of the reasons I saw fit to not live in that world anymore."

Her words faltered, "You…I remember now, you killed yourself and were brought here by the Primes."

My little sun nestled against me as I started shaking more from the memory, "...Yes...and I will not allow myself or anyone else make those mistakes. It's time for a cold hard look at reality, to be logical, reasonable, not emotional. Emotion leads to strife and bursts of emotion can lead to unreasonable death...so yes, I'm going to give you advice, whether you want it or not."

Silently I climbed the stairs, away from that excuse of a femme. I hoped what I said to her finally got through that thick skull of hers. It seemed like for someone of the faith of truth and openness, she was very closed-minded. All of it looping back to the hypocrisy of it all.

But as I climbed the stairs a dreadful feeling sunk in my stomach, and the hairs on my arms twitched.

Danger was ahead, and it was time to face it, head on.

Whether Bulletta or I was ready for it, or not.


	17. Dream Team, Part 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but I wanted it to be perfection! Anyways, this chapter is a thing, very much a thing and I don't know if I should put a disclaimer or not but I am going to, even if it doesn't warrant it.**_

_**So, as a warning this chapter does contain themes of sexual assault or attempted at least in Moonfall's section of the chappy, so if you are uncomfortable you can just gloss over that part. The last thing I want to do is to offend or bring up stuff they'd rather not wanna bring up, I'm very much a caring and gentle soul about this stuff so even if its not mature in that way I still wanna be on the safe side cuz I care 'bout humans feelings and stuff.**_

_**ANYWAYS, I do hope you enjoy the chapter and I do have one question that I'd like answered in the review section, do you think I should put both BOTBF and OSAM in the mature section or leave as is, cuz I do have some crazy mature stuff I wanna do and I don't want to ruffle the wrong feathers by mislabeling my stories, so give me your opinion in the review section if a like and I do hope you have wonderful day!**_

_**Now, on with the show...**_

_Chapter 17-Dream Team, Part 3_

_Grand Staircase…_

_No One's POV_

As soon as Nerium sensed the danger, it was too late. The light consumed her, along with anyone else in that staircase. It left her slightly woozy as she was forcefully moved to a new location. When the light dimmed and left, Nerium and Windigo found themselves in a new place.

She stood in a dead garden, castle walls towering over her and her bird. The sky was a deep purple, and the masonry around her was destroyed or in ruin. There were statues scattered everywhere. At the center was a statue, strangely made of metal, stone and crystals.

The figure stood tall and proud, a female goliath that held a halo of metal and gems that floated around her head. Her tattoos that crossed her face and body were also gem-embed. The skin is made of white stone and her clothing, a dress, a corset and a cloak, made of metal. Her dreaded hair is a mixture of all material.

She held a staff with a triple moon made of all the materials. Her eyes though were black voids. Her face was carved in a serene expression, almost benevolent expression. On the dais that she stood on had a black sheet of metal on it with words on it, but she was too far to see the words clearly.

'_Momma, there's another statue behind you.' _Windigo said to her.

Nerium turned around and as said, another statue lay directly ahead of the female statue. Standing at a slightly lower height, and made of metal and one type of gemstone, from what she could tell it was Cat's Eye colored blue.

He was clearly a Cybertronian, he was a strongly built mech with square shoulders, face and general body shape. He had medium to edging closer to heavy armor, he had almost looking like a helmet and square eyebrows. Little antennas on the side of his seemed to be his audio receptors. His hand was raised up almost beckoning the female to him. In his other was a ball of pure blue Cat's Eye. His optics and his biolights were also the same gem.

Around his helm was also a halo of sorts but it only went around the back of his head and was made of the same gem and metal. The metal itself was colored black, rusty-orange and grey. His expression was also a benevolent expression and on his dais was also a metal sheet with words on it.

"How did we get here?" She asked out loud.

'_I don't know Momma, but look at the other statues, something is wrong with them.' _Windigo said, pointing her wing towards a cluster near them.

Slowly she walked up to the other statues, and when she came closer she knew what Windigo meant. These weren't just statues of random people, or Cybertronians, they were undead. Both species were represented here, both undead in their nature. They were decayed, and hunched over as if waiting to receive orders from either statue.

She looked across the entire garden, and there had to be hundreds of these undead statues.

"So, that femme is clearly Cenotaph. And the mech, I must assume is the Autobot medic that first found the femme, Ratchet." She said with reason, "Lets see what those plates say, hm?"

Nerium approached Cenotaph's statue first. The plate was written in Common, and read as such; _Cenotaph, the Unholy Mistress and Champion of Quintus, Queen of the Great Horde-Born on the snowy mountains, in betrayal and blood, tortured by those meant to protect and given power by an Outsider, the Great Queen will rise to crush thy enemies and give power to those only deserving of such greatness._

"Hm, egotistical much?" She said standing back from the statue and staring up.

Nerium turned to the statue of Ratchet and approached to read the plate; _Ratchet, Personal Medic to Team Prime, Right-Hand of Optimus Prime and Chosen of the Cabal of the Falling Stars-Origins unknown to the Great Queen, he is the One with who she chooses to share her greatest secrets, honored by his devotion and forever charmed by his Spark, he has won the good graces of the Horde Queen and will become her spear, Her General, to which she strikes all her enemies down._

"So, that vision wasn't lying when it said there was something between those two? Interesting, but why display it here, in a closed off place?" She mused again, looking around at the sad state of the garden.

It was a strange thing, to look at the subtle hints of Cenotaph's psyche popping through her dreamworld. She held herself in such high esteem, yet there was a deceptiveness to it. Her plate on her statue, while some sounded true and genuine, other's felt...forced and almost fake. She didn't know how she could tell she just could.

"She is one strange person, I wonder what events formed this kind of….personality?" She was guessing, it was the first time in a long time she'd met anyone as deep and complex in personality-wise like herself.

Suddenly, a prickly sensation ran down her spine, Wendigo squawked a warning which was enough for her small gnomish form to roll out of the way as a large hammer slammed onto the ground, smashing the already ruined stone beneath her. She looked up towards her assailant and stopped dead in her tracks.

There, standing tall and slightly slouched over, was the decayed and undead form of...Breakdown.

His optics were black with purple flames shooting from them, his body seemed like it was torn apart and then put back together again. His plating was dull and rusted, wires and odd parts stuck out of his body and his limbs were limp and his peds sagging. A nasty, terrifying smile was upon his face and through his spark chamber was a large purple crystal.

He laughed amusedly, "Faster and more observant than first thought, good, you'll make a good servant of MINE!"

Undead Breakdown launched himself again, trying to smash her with his twin hammers. She was a small target but she was fast and that made her hard to hit. She bounded back and away from the monstrosity. And as she did, she felt that something was off with it, almost like it wasn't meant to belong here, in Cenotaph's mind.

"I am no servant of yours, just who are you and what do you want?!" She hissed back, her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ah, that great resolve I've seen from afar is nothing compared to watching it up close. As for who I am, that is none of your concern, yet." He said, moving unnaturally around them. "But I must ask as I am quite curious, are you prepared for the inevitable?"

That made her narrow her eyes at him, "There's a lot of inevitable's in the world, be more specific _mesh-walker._"

He ignored the nickname in favor of answering her, "The obvious one, the one in which you die by Megatron's servo."

She stared shocked at him, "What?" She asked numbly.

"When he finds out that you betrayed him and that your friends stopped him from gaining power beyond belief, he will kill you. That power, a gift from my very being, that could've been his if not for that damned femme. And of course, when his..._object of affection_ is found out to be a traitor, oh that will be a bloody day!" He laughed insanely.

Her body eased from tension and she rolled her eyes, her bird mimicking her.

"Traitor, hm? Don't make me laugh, you fool. I am no traitor to him or to anyone. The reason I came here was to free him and the others from their foolish war. I have not betrayed him or anyone, and to me it seems you are merely trying and failing to get under my skin. So please, when trying such tactics I suggest you not try them on me, as you will only find a cold mountain of stone that is tougher than it first seems." She snarled at him with a smug expression.

He hissed, "So, you are not so easily manipulated hm? You are smarter than you look."

She huffed, "I know people like you, and as such I don't let their words snake their way under my skin. You are nothing more than illusion and you don't belong here, begone."

But he didn't heed her words and merely smiled, "And neither do you, isn't that right?"

Nerium froze, staring at the undead corpse of Breakdown with caution and mistrust.

'_Momma, I don't like this….' _Wendigo whispered to her protector.

"Me neither…" She whispered back with a hardened grimace.

"Come now, we both know you didn't want to come back to life. You wanted to stay dead." Her entire body stiffened as he went on smugly, "You chose death, you chose the easy way out because that's what you are, someone who looks for the fast way out, the most destructive way isn't it? I mean, come on, how more big and hard is it to kill yourself in front of the one who hurt you the most, HA!'

He broke into laughter again, before beginning to stalk around her, her eyes lowered.

'Let's face reality, Deathless Thorn, you hate being alive. It's why you hide away your emotions, they make you weak. And when you are thrown off balance by them, you are really thrown for a loop. You simply can't understand it all, the differing emotions, reasoning behind people's actions and when you hold something dear you hold on tighter than you know why in the first place.'

He leaned down and sneered into her face, 'Not only that, but then there's that _monster _of yours. That part of you that loves feeling blood underneath your fingertips and in your teeth. You love tearing people limb from limb, subjecting them to your justice and your trials. You say you can't control it, but you can, you're just afraid too, aren't you? So tell me, Deathless Thorn, am I getting under your skin yet? Are my tactics _up to par_ for your _pathetic mortal standards?"_

She stood there silently, staring hard at the ground, her hands clenched with blood coming from them as she pierced her own skin.

"You...know...nothing…" She seethed, her entire body shaking.

He laughed, "I know everything upon my world and in my dreamworld. I am all-knowing, and I know you. So please, do stay still while I give you what you truly want..._death_."

He raised his hammer over the small gnome and golden eagle, the eagle looked to her Mother before she knew what to do. In her Mother's eyes she saw only rage and she knew to get away for her to do her work. The bird flew off and sat on Cenotaph's statue's staff.

"Wise bird…" The undead mech said in a huff.

Nerium smiled darkly as she looked up, her eyes dead yet full of renewed rage and strength.

"No, foolish mech…" She said before raising her hands suddenly and her onyx stones on her palms screaming a red magic that was horrible and hot.

A burst of fire spouted from the ground and roared around him, trapping him in a ring of fire. The Firewall spell was so high he couldn't see her, but she made it to see him. The heat of the wall was on his side and he could feel his avatar becoming worriedly hot from the flames.

She smiled as he became more enraged, and he roared, "I WILL NOT BE STOPPED."

"_Yes you will, Brother…"_ A booming and calming voice boomed over the flames and the undead mech's screams.

All three of them looked up to see floating in the air a figure clad in a blue robe, with a clasp made of silver and seemingly a silhouette of a round bumpy object. Blue chains came from underneath it's cloak and swirled around him.

The undead mech screamed again, "YOU!? HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU INTERFERE!?"

"_As much as I need too until you are driven from her mind and theirs as well, now begone!" _He shouted and the blue chains shot down towards him consuming the undead Breakdown in their grasp before crushing the body until nothing remained.

Nerium eyed the figure carefully as he floated down next to her, slowly she allowed the Firewall to fizzle out and her 'true self' took back control and color returned to her golden eyes. Windigo landed on her shoulder once again, silently thanking her for protecting her.

But Nerium's focus was on the figure who just saved her.

"Who-" She began to ask but he stopped her.

"All will be answered soon enough, come, let us finish this nightmare shall we?" He put out a pure blue hand towards her.

She was hesitant, new people with great power were something to be wary of, but this was a dream so she just shrugged and took the risk, taking his hand and then, the world faded into pure serene blue.

* * *

_Bottom of the Tower Staircase, Main Floor…_

As soon as those words of warning left Moonfall's mouth both of them were pushed off their respected feet. Starscream, completely caught by surprise was tossed away from Moonfall, falling hard with a crack and rolling a little before stopping. He groaned in pain, slowly opening his eyes that flashed with lights before slowly coming back into focus.

He wasn't where he just was anymore.

In this new place he didn't see Moonfall anywhere, but what he did see was that he had landed in a bedroom. It was lavish to say the least, with a canopy bed on one wall, no doors anywhere. The room made of the same stone as the castle, tapestries lay everywhere and a fireplace in another wall. Closets and dresser on another wall and a large mirror opposite the bed.

"Urgh, no…" He groaned as he stood, moving his silver-white hair out of his face, which was new to him, and annoying.

Starscream sighed as he realized there was no escape and silently he cursed Cenotaph.

It seemed the universe wished to keep the two of them apart and he honestly wanted to ring the bell of Cenotaph for taking part in such things. But now that he had a moment to himself, he could think, really think without the distraction of Moonfall. He huffed, realizing that Moonfall was a distraction. It wasn't bad, but for now he needed some time.

Everything that had ever happened happened for a purpose. That is what he saw when reliving the past events with the new information. Moonfall was put on his path, that was clear. But what he couldn't wrap his head around was Moonfall herself. She was so...broken, if that was the correct term.

And he was too, in a way.

It stung to admit it to himself, that he, like her, was broken too. But facts were facts, and the fact was that when he was with her, he didn't feel broken. That's why he needed to be there, to listen to every word she says and to hold her. Because without her, he was nothing but a broken and ruined mech. This war had taken everything from him, and she was now giving it all back to him.

Moonfall gave him the chance to become better than what he was and is, and he wasn't throwing that away for even the smidge of power he once craved….why did he crave power? That question bounced now in his mind, why? Why did he do the things he did? What was the purpose of pushing his brothers away, disowning his friends and family?

Was all for his blind ambition for power? Or were they holding him back?

If they were here now, would they still burden him like he thought they did oh so long ago? His brothers….no, they weren't burdens, he was wrong on that one. But...what about his creators? What about his academy friends or noble friends? He was afraid of the answer and decided to think about other things.

Of course, again they fell on Moonfall.

He wondered why she tried to push him away. It seemed, to him, that she was afraid of what was growing between them and that she was seeing it in the wrong light. She told him herself, she was afraid she would be thought of as a goddess and thus followed and worshiped blindly.

She was afraid of what kind of power came with that, rightfully so with her past. But he didn't see her as a goddess, but as a force of light in the dark. She wasn't perfect, that much clear in her past, and that was what he liked the most. It's what he fell in love with.

Love….a strong word to use, he thought to himself as he went to the fireplace and stared at the flame.

He had fallen hard and fast, it happened so quickly and he realized over time that he was coming to fear if she felt the same deep seated love as he did. He was confident beforehand, but as time went on this nervousness now was seeping in. But, he respected her enough to give her time, space if needed to figure things out.

But he was sure that she loved him as well, because of that kiss.

She was hesitating, because of her fear, and he supposed that maybe he'd been rushing things. If she needed space, he would try to give to her, even though he wanted to keep her close, because he felt as soon as he would let go, she would be gone, this time permanently.

"So much fear, so much anxiety, no wonder why she hesitates." A dark and familiar voice called out from behind him.

Spinning on his heel Starscream came face to face with another being within the room. His eyes widened as standing next to the bed was Megatron, but he was changed. His optics blazed purple and he was larger, with brown spikes forming off of his body and the Decepticon symbol replaced with a purple star.

"L-Lord Megatron…?" Starscream cautiously asked.

Megatron chuckled darkly, "I'm afraid he's not here, but, he should be."

The false Lord slowly started walking around Starscream, who felt weak and small in his organic form. He grasps the hilt of one of his daggers, but still feels like nothing could stop the false Lord from simply skewering him with his long and large claws.

"What do you-" Starscream was cut off.

"Oh I don't need to hear you're rabble little Seeker." The false Lord sneered, "You are nothing compared to me, but, I can give you what you desire the most. Power and the hand of the one you love." He said, stopping and standing over Starscream.

His face contorted in confusion, "And how do you propose you do that?!"

"By bowing to my power, I shall give you my blood and thus you will become my champion. You will then destroy the Primes and their champions and in return, you shall be given Moonfall as your bride and all of Cybertron shall be yours." He said, his eyes glowing brighter with a devious smirk.

Starscream frowned, "You're blood? How is your blood any more powerful than Energon?"

"Tsh, you do not know who you are dealing with, seeker. Simply accept my power and bask in the glory of victory." He snarled once again. "Do not question my authority, it's simply your place to accept my offer, no other option remains!"

Starscream stared in silent shock at the fake Lord before him. This thing wanted him to simply accept his deal, no questions asked, no opinions made. He wanted him to be compliant, and simply do as he was told.

The seeker snarled back at the fake Lord, "You dare tell me to do as you wish!? I don't serve you, I don't need you or your gifts and you will never touch Moonfall. I will not force her into loving me, she will do that in her own time, if and only if she wishes!"

His purple optics narrowed and his large claw snapped forward grabbing Starscream by the neck. Starscream choked as he was lifted to eye level with the fake Lord, wheezing and scrambling for purchase to ease the pressure on his neck.

"So, you _deny_ my offer?" He asked slowly and snarled, "Alright then, little seeker, I do not need you then. I shall simply take what is mine, and I will _destroy _everything those _damned_ Primes love and care for and then, when the _whole_ of the universe is reveling in chaos, that is when I shall take _my brother's _life from him and then….there will only be me, _the true ruler of this universe!_"

Choking and sputtering, Starscream asked, "Who-urgh, are...you!?"

The fake Megatron smiled insanity, "_I'm your worst nightmare…_."

"_And all nightmares come to an end."_ Another voice called out in the room, turning towards the source was a figure clad in blue robes and silver pendant that looked strangely like a silhouette of Cybertron and blue chains surrounding it.

"You need to stay out of my affairs, brother!" The false Lord bellowed at the figure, he dropped Starscream, facing the figure.

"_I will always be here to stop you, never shall I falter."_ The figure said, raising his chains in the air threateningly.

The false Lord bellowed in anger, putting out his servo purple flames spouted from his body and it formed into a large dark purple scythe. He launched at the figure, ready to cut him down when the figure shifted back and pushed his blue floating chains at him. They wrapped around him, trapping him and his weapon together. Then he threw the false Lord behind him and into the fireplace, where he screamed in pain and became no more.

Starscream, watching this from the ground, stared in awe as the chains slithered back up into the cloak. The figure remained silent as Starscream rose to his feet. So many questions were running through his head at the moment, but one seemed more paramount than others.

"What just happened?" He asked meekly.

The figure's hood turned slightly, looking at him, "All will be explained, _Moon's Blade_, but for now, rest."

He raised his blue hand and suddenly a blue light consumed his vision.

* * *

_With Moonfall…_

When she was thrown off her feet, she simply let it happen, knowing that there was no way to stop it. That sense of dread and danger though never left as she caught herself landing in a three-point landing on the ground. When she looked up at her surroundings everything had changed, and Starscream was nowhere to be seen.

It seemed she landed back at where she began with Starscream, in the top of the tallest tower. The bed and shackles remained the same, but the ways out of the room were missing. She was completely closed off in this tower, with the only light being the torch lights hanging off the wall. A cold chill was in the air, and her breath visible.

She stood from her landing, her hands tightened into balls.

Moonfall sighed, her breath fading in the still air. She wondered if this was all on purpose, was Cenotaph testing her? She was so curious about her ghostly form that it sent shivers down her spine now. Before she was unbothered by the femme's demeanor, but that was when she was merely a shadow of her former self.

And then, there was Strahd's voice, how did she plant that into her head? And how did she know she had ties to this place? It seemed that things were not as they appeared. Even more so in Starscream these days as well. He had surprised her at every turn, never backing down but also giving her time and space. Her heart warmed at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he did love her.

Though love was still a strong word to her.

But, she was still afraid. It was new to her, these feelings, and that of receiving such attention and praise. She feared he'd see her as a goddess because then she would become what she hated the most in this world. She wasn't above anyone, as they say, she was as human as they come.

In the end, she was afraid, and she hated that.

Moonfall sighed again, sitting on the ground as a wave of weariness hit her. Strange to feel tired in a dream she shook it off. Her thoughts drifted back to before, when she talked to Solus Prime and Starscream. She pondered all their words for comfort and affirmation.

Then, she was brought back to that kiss.

It really felt like a dream back then, ironic as it was she still found herself looking at with a giddy energy to it. She felt so safe like that, pressed into him and warm as his lips touched hers. She caught herself though, she was getting to daydream-y for a place of danger after all.

"Come on, Moon, get it together." She whispered to herself, trying to calm her raging heart and nerves.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

Was _she or he or they _moving a little fast? It seemed so to her, one moment she met him and the next she's kissing him, _in a dream_, but the point still stands. It made her feel uneasy and maybe that was the problem, but that was something to be discussed with him.

"And yet you still hold onto hope, such a pity when you try to reason with yourself, _my dear bloody moon_…." A dark and knowing voice called out, her head snapped up and they landed on the figure on the other side of the room.

The pale skin and black hair were unmistakable, along with the red armor and cloak hanging from his shoulders. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness and his fangs shone brightly in a twisted smile.

Strahd, the vampire, sighed. "Here I was, waiting for your realization, and yet you have not drawn to the conclusion that lies right in front of you. Honestly, it's pathetic."

Her breathing quickened as she pressed herself against the wall, panic and fear set into her bones as she faced the devil once more again. Memories of her battle here in the castle played in her mind, his taunts, his smile, and the pain he inflicted on her and her party. Then, all the times he taunted them on the road to Castle Ravenloft and his words, his horrid words that made her see the darkness reflected at her as it was in his.

"N-No….y-you are not REAL!" She shouted, her throat catching as it suddenly became dried.

He laughed, slowly walking towards her. He stood over her and bent down to a knee, his armored clawed hand reached out and grabbed her by the chin. He leaned in so close that their noses almost touched and he spoke, his breath not warm but cold and reeking of blood.

"I am very much real, my bloody moon, and you will come to know that in more ways than one." He breathed deeply, taking in her scent, "Ah, I can still smell it, even in this new form there is no hiding it, that of which is mine at the center of your very being."

She gasped, trying to control herself as she shivered at his touch, "W-What…?"

"Dark Energon, I can smell it coming off of you, which makes you MINE!" Hissing into her ear.

"D-Dark….wait….no, no, NO...it can't-" He cut her off by thrusting her head back into the stone causing her to scream out.

"Yes, yes, yes, _my bloody moon_, you belong to me, Unicron!" He said, grabbing her throat and squeezing he went on, "And as such you are going to give into me, and become my champion. That is the only path for you, the only path for someone as tainted as you. You may think you had won when you took Megatron from me, but no, I just will have to take what I can get and _that's you._"

She coughed and sputtered, trying to breath again but failing. Her fear was overwhelming, she never thought any of this was possible, but it still left a thought lingering in the back of her head.

"Y-Y-You said...that _she_...put you...IN MY HEAD!?" She sputtered out, his hand still firmly on her throat.

He smiled wickedly again, "Ah yes, you believe it is the Raven Queen? Well let me put this to rest, it wasn't the Raven Queen who put me in your head and everyone else's, it wasn't anyone actually. I lied to you, and it seemed to have work wonders, planting that seed of fear for me to feast on, ah, simply delightful."

"B-But...why?!" She trembled, trying to pull free from his grasp.

He sighed, tossing her towards the bed, she cracked her back into the side, screaming bloody murder as she crumpled onto the ground in pain. She panted, trying to regain her breath before his hand came for her throat again, lifting her up and throwing her on top of the bed.

Moonfall landed again, the wind knocked out of her before two hands held down her arms and Strahd's-or rather, Unicron's face filled her entire vision above her.

"Why you ask, well it's quite simple, to prove a point." He said with a smirk, he leaned down closer to her face again, "People lie, you know this better than anyone, and something about Starscream's advances has you worried, you think it may be because of your past or that you are moving to fast but lets face it….in the end you don't want to be lied too, isn't it?'

She tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but he took both arms in one hand and used the other to grab her hip and hold her down with unnatural strength.

He went on, purring into her ear, 'Let's be honest, you've been lied to your entire life. Whether be from those days serving Bane and that cult, or when under the service of the Raven Queen, it's always been lies. Whether you lied to yourself or others it's all the same and you want it to stop, don't you?'

Unicron shifted above her, now with him between her legs he leaned even closer.

'Starscream was a born liar, he is a schemer and wanted nothing more than to take the Decepticon throne from Megatron. What makes you think he isn't using you? I mean, it's in his nature to manipulate others around him, what makes you so different. Maybe he's playing the long game, getting you to trust him so that he can use you."

She shifted uncomfortably under him, shuttering out, "N-No, he would never-"

He cut her off again, "Hah! So he really does have you under his thumb! He is such a Decepticon, I mean, it's in the name after all." He sighed and locked his eyes with hers, "Tell me, _my bloody moon,_ that you don't question it even a little, tell me with a straight face that you don't have concern over it!"

She faltered, and her mind was sent reeling….was he right, was she afraid Starscream was lying to her? It was always a possibility, and she had opened up so readily to him as well. Why? Was he that good? Lying to her...it made sense but then what about the other things, the passion, the devotion...that kiss...why? Was he really playing the long game?

Did he...was he...using her?

She didn't want to believe him, but that seed of doubt was planted and there was no way to uproot it.

As he saw her inner turmoil roiling and boil over he smiled with a greed smile.

In a soft yet husky voice he said, "I would never lie to you…"

The pressure on her hands and hip eased slightly, but not to the point where she was free. It was like his entire attitude and demeanor changed on a dime, now he was more loose, less rigid and in power of himself, and that scared her even more.

Slowly he pressed himself into her, crushing her under him but not the point of pain.

His cold breath on her neck and she felt his lips ghosting over her skin as he said.

"Give in, _my bloody moon_, and become mine. With me, you'll never feel pain again and you'll never be lied to ever again. The world will be yours to shape, however you please and you can make your enemies bow to you, I am granted you what you always wanted...and if you join me, I shall grant you eternal life and never again shall death snatch you away so coldly as it did before…"

She shuddered as his lips kissed her neck, but she didn't know what to do anymore. She was lost and confused more so than ever. Why was she doing any of this to begin with? Why did she betray the Raven Queen? Why did she have these conflicting feelings about Starscream. Nothing made sense anymore, and she just wanted it to end, to feel nothing and to know only peace away from the confusion of her humanity.

"...If I join you...w-what will happen to me?" She asked, her voice still quivering in fear.

He chuckled, and pressed lazy kisses into her neck and jaw line as he said, "You will become my champion, and never again shall you die or know suffering, it's as simple as that….now, give into me, we both know you so desperately want too…"

She moved her head away from him, unintentionally letting him have more access to her neck as he now moved up and down with his cold tongue. She shuddered in disgust and she struggled a little to get away from it and him.

Then, something crossed her mind.

She was still struggling.

She wasn't given in so easily.

She….she didn't want this...ANY of this! She _hated _it, she loathed it and she felt sick about it. Moonfall didn't want him to touch her, didn't want him over her and pressed against her. And more importantly, she didn't want to give into HIM! It was like giving into the Raven Queen all over again and her body suddenly alighted with a new found rage.

Her eyes snapped to his head, still buried in her neck and with a growl she bit down on his ear. He screamed, moving away and with it, tearing a piece off of it. Purple blood splattered against her as she spit out the piece of flesh and yelled.

_"NO, NEVER, NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU, I SHALL NEVER EVER KNEEL TO A GOD OR GODDESS EVER AGAIN! NOW, GET OFF OF ME YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING CREEP!"_ She bellowed, and struggled hard to get him off.

He roared in rage and went to grab her throat again only to be stopped before reaching her as blue chains suddenly out of nowhere wrapped around his arms, neck and torso, then pulling him off of her and the bed and slamming him into a wall. The wall itself buckled and opened up, and Unicron fell through, disappearing outside and leaving the room completely silent.

Moonfall was left staring at the hole with ragged breath, slowly with tears in her eyes, she looked to her left to see a figure in a blue cloak holding a blue hand towards her.

"Come," He simply said with a calming voice, "I think you shouldn't be alone right now."

She looked at the hand before looking up at the hooded figure before jumping into his arms. Shaking and crying, he petted her head in a soothing manner. The room slowly melted away before everything was consumed in a bright and welcoming shade of blue.


	18. Dream Team, Part 4-The Finale

**_A/N: Heyo everyone! Welcome to the final part of Dream Team, phew, this was...alot...I guess you could call this the turning point in the story, as from now on this story will be rated Mature, it won't be mature all the time, but it just as time goes on things are going to get mature. But with that being said, I still hope you enjoy this as I am releasing this as a double-release with the other side of the story! So, you can read both sides of the conversation below and man...was it so much to write! _**

_**I do hope you enjoy it, as from here on out, things are going to get awesome, dramatic, intense and down right dark and beautiful sometimes!**_

**_Now please, enjoy the show!_**

_Chapter 18-Dream Team, Part 4-The Finale_

_Decepticon's POV_

_Unknown Location…_

The blue light that had engulfed them all dimmed and faded. Now, they were in a new room, Starscream, Moonfall and Nerium with Windigo could see each other now, as well as the others for the first time. But the room they stood in was something to behold in complete awe and silence.

It was tall and large, with white marble pillars and large stained glass windows depicting past events of Cybertron's history and even recent ones, like the Battle at the Space Bridge. The floors were dark blue and in the center of this room, was a large round red wood table, with chairs around it, enough for all of them and one other person. Above hung a golden chandelier with different types of Energon within it.

Now, with that out of the way, they noticed their positioning, the factions were separated, including Landers between them, which meant only Starscream stood alone as the final Satellite had yet to join. But, if they looked closely, and they did as their organic forms were of interest to the others, they could see a symbol somewhere on themselves, it was a eight-pointed star colored magenta with the wings on the side.

Clearly, this was the true symbol of the Cabal.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, and everyone turned to see the figure that had saved them from their previous fates, some aware of who he was, some not. He sat at the table, and his hood down, his body made of pure Energon was something to look at but he brought their attention away with his voice.

"Welcome, to my inner sanctuary, your minds are currently at the very core of Cybertron. As some of you may know, I am Primus and we have much to discuss." He said with open arms.

There was silence for a moment before Cliffjumper voiced the others mind, "Wait...WHAT!?"

Starscream looked to Moonfall and Nerium, the former looking like a ghost, shaking slightly and seemingly out of it, the latter was staring at Primus, petting her bird with a slight smirk before fading as she looked Moonfall in the corner of her eye, seeing something he didn't.

Cenotaph brought their attention back with a huff, "So, the creator deity of the Cybertronian race wishes to speak. I can only imagine since Unicron, your brother and deity of chaos, did invade our minds."

Nerium's eyes locked onto Cenotaph, Windigo prickled as emotion built in the gnomish-frame.

"We'll get to that in a moment, but first," Nerium said calmly first, then exploding as she yelled, "WHAT THE ACTUALLY LIVING FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Even though Nerium had the mentality of giving everyone a chance as not everything was at it seemed at first, she was 100% done with this whole dream thing. Her patience was razor thin, especially after seeing Moonfall in such a state, she knew trauma when she saw it and she really, really, really, hoped Cenotaph had some good reason for all of this.

The necromancer slightly jumped at her tone and after a moment, sighed and looked to Nerium.

"Right, the challenges." She turned to Primus looking at him but finding not what she was looking for, went on, "Alright, look, I just wanted to test you all and bring you closer together as individuals for the greater good of the Cabal...but that would also be a lie. I was trying to control you all, to make you change your outlooks but I realize this wasn't the best way to do it, and that you should do it on your own...I am sorry."

Nerium's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, but Bulletta and surprisingly Rafael seemed more surprised than the rest.

After a moment of seemingly speechlessness, Bulletta spoke, "I am also sorry, Cenotaph."

The necromancer looked at her in surprise now, "What?"

"I judged you too quickly and I realize...that I have been harsh with my opinions about you and your magic. For that I am sorry, and I hope that we can be a better team as well. And thank you, for admitting that, it feels nice to know that you have some faith in us and me." She said with a sad smile, she extended her hand to her who took it and shook it.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance. And as well, forgiving my faults." Cenotaph said, she then looked to everyone as also a silent apolygie.

But Starscream wasn't about to forgive her yet, Nerium understood where she was coming from and Moonfall...wasn't really listening. Her mind was elsewhere, not here, but there...she didn't understand what happened, it was all a blur and suddenly she felt cold and...dirty, she didn't like it, and slowly walked over to the only thing she knew could comfort her, Starscream.

He welcomed her silently into his arms as he said, "While that's all great and dandy I kinda wanna know something, how did Unicron get in here? Why was he here?"

"I will explain that, come and sit, I will tell you a tale." Primus said, motioning the chairs.

Everyone glanced at each other before moving towards the table and taking a seat, Moonfall and Starscream sat next to each, she never letting go of his hands. Her shaking was slowly ebbing away, as her mind tried to sort and file away her trauma for a later date. Nerium and Windigo sat next to Starscream and Bulletta, eyeing the Autobots for really the first time since getting here.

But she couldn't really read them, Rafael and Cliffjumper seemed focused on each other, while Ratchet and Cenotaph were the same and Bulletta's main focus was on Primus himself, while she didn't know what they were thinking just by glancing at them, they were easier to read then some of the her fellow Decepticons, currently present ones and not.

But then Primus took center stage, clasping his hands and speaking.

"To understand the events of today we must start at the very beginning. Long ago, the universe was created by a being I called The Primordial Spark. I never knew their true name but they were the creator of me and my brother, Unicron.'

He sat back in his chair, 'They sent us off into the universe, for what purpose I never knew, but we wandered the universe that they birthed. Then, we came upon a star system, one young and not bearing worlds yet. We decided to create mortal beings, so that they too could enjoy the splendor of the universe.'

'The world in which my Cybertronians inhabit was not the first world I built. That world, the first and last world that both me and my brother made, was the true world of my first creations, made from both our essences. We called it Cyberus, and it was paradise. But, as time wore on, my brother became...demented.'

Primus shifted, his eyes closed as memories played back, 'He began demanding things, things of me and of our creations. He wanted to be the only one, the only god that they worshiped. But he was denied it, by them and by me. Soon enough, he sought power to defeat me and take over everything. I don't know where he went, but when he returned...'

'Madness, destruction, hate, delusions, all of it took his mind and consumed him. I tried to protect them, our creations, but Unicron was too far gone. We fought our first battle of many, and in the end when I banished him to the far reaches of space, I realized too late that the planet and our creations were dead.'

A silence took the room, all of them listening intently at his next words. Moonfall partially listened

'Stricken with grief, I used my very body to create a new world for _my_ creations. I pulled sparks not from the power of both our sparks but mine alone. The Allspark, is my spark, shattered into millions of pieces to create...all of you.' He pointed to the Cybertronians, 'You are your own person but you all came from the same place. That includes the Thirteen Primes, my first creations that would lead my children. But their reign wasn't to last, as Unicron corrupted one of the Thirteen. Chaos erupted once more, but this time I was ready for him.'

Sitting straight up he looked to the table in front of him. 'The Thirteen defeated Unicron and put him into a deathless slumber. But...mere moments afterwards my Primes fell into discord themselves and many were left dead afterwards. After that it is history you all know of till the present day."

"So, Unicron simply wants you to suffer for all you've done to him." Bulletta said, staring at the god with curiosity.

Primus huffed, "That and more, his madness creates delusions in his mind. The reason he could get you all here was because he has had time in the mental plane as well as the dreamworld. And he had an even better one to get in here if that failed...Moonfall."

The room was silent, and she could feel all their eyes turn to her, she didn't like it. She shook slightly more as she looked down and away, leaning slightly into Starscream. She didn't want to see his face at the moment, as those memories were fresh and she feared what she would see if she looked up at them. She shivered as she felt phantom memories of Unicron and worked up her voice to get it on with.

"He's right." Moonfall shakily said, and that frightened Starscream even more.

It was now very clear to him that she was hurt in a way she hadn't before, and she had died before, twice, and that could only mean what she experienced was worse than death and war.

Primus brought their attention back, "Indeed, Dark Energon surrounds her spark, it was placed there due to her previous life and species. As well it kept her from dying during the space bridge explosion." He looked to Moonfall with a sad expression, "I am sorry that you had to go through what my brother did to you, but know this, I and the others won't let him get away with any of this."

She nodded silently, squeezing her Blade's hand more.

But now with it out of the way, she could finally focus, and she did what she did best, she pushed it down. Now was not the time for her, it was for the Cabal, and that meant she could not bend now. She bended twice before, but never again, not to gods nor to...this would she bend.

"Alright, so Unicron basically came here to make himself known and to try and take us away from you." Cliffjumper summarized, "So, does that mean that this is only the beginning?"

"Unfortunately so, with current events in place it will only be a matter of time before my brother tries to reawaken once again. If that happens, the Earth will be doomed as he rests at the very center of the world. That is why we must stand united, because if he wins, humanity will die, my children will die and this war of theirs will spill out into the universe until only death and chaos remain." Primus said, his hands clenched tightly together.

For a moment there was silence in the room, everyone soaking in all that they'd just learned.

Then, Ratchet spoke up, "So, what now?"

"Now?" Bulletta said, looking at each of them, "Now we need to figure out our strategy, not only for Unicron's rising, but also our first mission. We need to be on the same page, and we need a clear path into the future."

"I'll leave that to you, take as much time as you want here and any request made will be fulfilled in reality. I must take a step back, and rest." Primus said, standing with a tired smile, "I leave my children's future in your hands, Fallen Stars, and I know you will not fail me."

A bright flash of blue consumed the room until it dimmed once more and both him and his chair were gone, leaving the room silent in his wake. Nerium stared at the rest of the table, noting the human who seemed uneasy, she was curious by him and when the time arose she thought she'd seek him out, somehow.

"I think we need to establish one thing first," Bulletta said, taking charge and speaking, "We need to understand our strengths and weaknesses, in both Fallen Stars and Satellites. The Atheneum in my head is analyzing everyone as well as past knowledge gained from this dreamworld to determine such things, is it alright if I divulge this?"

Nerium turned to look at the grey tiefling, she could tell there was a slight difference to her demeanor than before. She was being open, which was refreshing and she was using her knowledge to their advantage. Nerium knew it would be a long time before she could completely rectify her flaws, but this was the first right step.

Then again, she wasn't flawless either.

She breathed in, her somberness of her own memories that came with that thought made her mask return in force and she said to the tiefling. "Go ahead, Bulletta, it would seem beneficial I think."

Bulletta nodded, "First, I'll discuss what we are already aware of. Together, from both factions, we have two magical users and two fighters with unique skills. I am a Fighter Gunslinger with only slight magical capabilities, so I mainly deal heavy physical damage while Moonfall, who is a Fighter Eldritch Knight, specializes in using magic to aid her in battle giving her a versatile damage output. Cenotaph is pure magic, being a Wizard Necromancer, while Nerium is a Druid in the Circle of Land-Mountain, who has more versatile magical set output and great battlefield control magic."

"Okay, so the Landers are a well-versed team it seems, together you could take on many enemies at once. But, why is that important?" Rafael asked, Starscream silently agreed with the boy, and questioned as well why this was important.

"Well it also shows our weaknesses," Nerium said, staring at the human, she forgot for a moment that he was a child, even in an adult body, "We have no major healers whatsoever. As a Druid, my class usually can heal but I am not capable of such things. I am a battlefield controller and damage dealer, and thus don't have some of the spells needed to heal as I've never had use for them before."

Moonfall chimed in, her resolve returning, if only as a mask, "As well, it means that since we have two out of the four Landers main magic-users it means they're especially weak. Magic users may have a lot of utility, but are not as hardy as me or Bulletta, especially since magic-users can't have really heavy armor as it stops them from performing magic effectively."

"The Atheneum analyzed the rest of you, and has assigned the class that fits best with your current tool set." Bulletta said, "What's also interesting is that the form you have now shows what kind of creature you'd be in our worlds."

"So I can finally find out what I am?" Ratchet asked, playing with his slightly pointed ears.

"It's interesting, I never intended these forms for you all, it must be an inner version of yourself that reflects our world's races, so I am very curious." Cenotaph said, smiling playful at Ratchet who smirked back at her.

"Then let's begin." Bulletta said with a roll of the eyes before turning to the Seeker turned organic. "Starscream is what we call an Air Genasi, a people coming from the elemental plane of Air. His class is that of a Rogue Mastermind, a killer of the shadows who can use his charm and mind to deter others for his true intentions."

As soon as those words left her mouth, a white light surrounded Starscream and then faded. His black studded leather armor remained the same but now was engraved with runes and it seemed more robust than before. The cloak now replaced, with a purple scarf with a hood, a clasp with the symbol of the Cabal holding it together. On his hip was a long sword with a blue jewel in the hilt as well as a silver rapier and three stiletto daggers.

He stood in surprise, staring at his new form, "W-What the….!"

Moonfall stared in amazement, appreciating the new look, making him look more dashing in her eyes and making her forget even more of the terrible thing that had just occurred. His eyes are what caught her attention though, red now, like rubies as they were in the real world, his silvery-white hair and blue skin remained the same.

"Huh," Cenotaph said, "It seems you have come into your own after knowing who you are."

"Will that happen to the rest of them?" Nerium asked, staring curiously at Starscream, wondering if this was the will of Primus, themselves, the universe or something more unfathomable.

"I assume so." Moonfall said, staring at Starscream with longing in her heart and torment in her mind.

"Then let's go on," Bulletta said, then turning her head to the human. "Raf, you are unique in that you remain human, but your mental age is reflected in your form which is around 19 to 21 years old. But you are adaptable by nature, which aids you in your class. That being a Bard of the College of Lore. A bard that seeks all knowledge and then divulges them to the world. Magic comes not from blood and scholar knowledge but from your words."

Again, the light consumed the one spoken of. Rafael stared at himself in awe as the light faded. His brown leather armor that covered his chest, shoulders and arms was still brown and now studded with again ruins embedded as well. The shawl was replaced with a long coat of orange that faded into yellow at the top, and the tail in three sections. He wore black pants with brown boots and gloves. Around his torso remained the pouches, a whip and strange box looking like a deck of sorts. On his hand was a ring of the cabal symbol.

His hair, glasses and other features remained the same but now a gold chain with a purple jewel hung from one ear.

Staring at himself he smiled, "Cool, thanks." he said to Bulletta who smiled warmly.

"Of course, now it's your turn Cliffjumper." She said.

Cliffjumper huffed, "Bring it."

"You, my friend, are a Tiefling such as I, but colored red which is the most common. That means you have an affinity towards fire as I am towards necrotic energy. That means you can spew forth fire like I can necrotic energy. And then, you're class, that of a Monk in the Way of the Kensei. A monk trained with weapons as an extension of oneself and using one's Ki to enhance strikes."

Again, it occurred. His sleeveless shirt that wrapped around his neck was simple, and colored black, he still wore a sash around his waist that was colored gold, and his black pants tucked in with bandages that wrapped around his shins and bare feet. A clasp held the symbol and a shawl wrapped around his chest colored gold as well. Bandages wrapped his hands and forearms, but now gold metal wrapped his forearms in a integrity design.

His orange hair was turned pitch black and long with braids in them, his horns and red skin the same as well and his eyes the same dark blue. But his weapons changed as well, now he held a greatsword and on his back was a white and gold bow, with little suns on it.

"Now this is incredible!" He said, staring at his new get up. "You're turn, doc."

Ratchet growled, "Don't call me that."

He chuckled but said nothing, going back to admire the bracers.

Bulletta rolled her eyes and she focused on Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you are a Half-Elf, half human, half elf. Usually they are seen as bastards of society with no true home and accepted more by men then by elves. Your elven nature gives you an advantage over normal humans and you live quite longer than humans. But, this holds little sway over your class, or well classes. You are a Multi-Classer, which is not rare but not expected of you.' He stared enraptured, Cenotaph frowned slightly.

'Your first class is that of a Wizard in the school of Necromancy, this I expected, with your scholar knowledge and thirst to learn from Cenotaph in the way of arcane power. But what I didn't expect, was that of another class, that of a Paladin and that of an Oathbreaker. Looked down for breaking their oath to the gods, through will alone you retained your power and gained more by following no god. Both of these classes give you power, not only to heal, but to destroy."

A light came again, and Ratchet was completely changed. The others stared in shock at the revelation. Oathbreakers were usually dark and evil creatures that broke their tenants and oaths, but for Ratchet to be one was shocking. But Cenotaph understood, he started to question his Prime's word, and didn't see what the Autobots saw. He's an Oathbreaker, because he doesn't follow the oaths of the Autobots, but his own.

When the light faded, Ratchet now standing took in his new form. He wore heavy magenta and silver plate armor, on the shoulder was the symbol of the cabal, he wore a black cloak with a fur mantle around the neck, on the table rested a helmet with a caged looking front and plating on the back. On his hip was a large dadao sword, with runes carved into the blade and on his other side was a shield made of black metal and a gold center that held a blue gem.

In his gauntlet hands which were sharp at the ends, was a staff made of a black metal with lava like veins on it, on top were two orange collide snakes with a crystal that looked like a sun floating there.

He stared in awe at his new-self.

Starscream, Moonfall and Nerium all stared at him in silent surprise, all of them wondering how powerful he could and the rest of them could be together. They all felt like they now had a system to fall back on, if anything went awry.

"Woah, you go doc!" Cliffjumper said, slamming his hand onto Ratchet's back. Then the Monk hissed in pain, shaking his hand in obvious pain.

For a moment Nerium let her mask slip, a sarcastic smirk gracing her features as she said. "Careful, even as a Monk you might break your hand." All the while Windigo laughing at the antics in their bond.

Cliffjumper simply rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

For Moonfall, she felt a sense of nostalgia hit her, as memories of her previous life hit her. The antics and the heartfelt moments brought her back to the days of when she had a party, and all the crazy stuff they got up too. But one thing plagued her mind, and it was to do with Cenotaph. She wondered how all of this would affect her, not because she was the one who started this whole mess, though she was partially to blame as well, but because something about her...was familiar in a way she couldn't describe it.

Nerium on the other hand was staring at the human, she knew he was young and that this was truly no place for him. But, if Primus had chosen him, she had no say. But she would assure that no Decepticon lay a servo upon him, even Megatron. And then there was Cliffjumper, who seemed to be putting up a front for something, really, all of them were with recent events.

Starscream did not focus on the Autobots though, he focused on Moonfall. She seemed to be slowly getting better, but that's what worried him. She clearly experienced something terrible, so much so that Primus mourned the fact that it happened. And the fact beforehand she was trying to push him away, and while he respected it, it still worried him.

Moonfall cleared her throat and thoughts. "Now that this is done, we seem to have a more or less rounded group. Along with us, we have a Paladin/Wizard, a Bard, a Monk and a Rogue, we should be able to tackle any task ahead of us if we work together. That said, we need to decide the logistics of the Cabal. We need a leader, we need a base, we need a form of communication and we need a plan, let's start with the first."

Starscream held his head, his memories of the earlier days of the war, "Well, I don't think we should have one leader."

"Maybe we shouldn't have any!" Rafael said, growing off of his idea, "It should be democratic, we should vote on what we wanna do and give everyone a chance to make their case."

Bulletta raised any eyebrow, "But could that make some discussion's impossible?"

Raf sighed, "It's better than one person taking on the responsibility."

"He's right," Nerium said shrugging her shoulders, Windigo bobbed her head and agreed with her, "No leaders, it'll just go to someone's head."

"Then it's settled, next we need a base-of-operation…" Cliffjumper said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "What about your place, Cenotaph?"

She deadpanned, glaring at him, "Hard no, that's my personal lab, pick something else."

"Primus said our wishes would come true in reality if we wanted it, so could he whip us up a base?" Raf asked.

Ratchet looked thoughtfully at him, "Sure, that's obvious, but where are we going to put it?"

"Hm, hold on." Bulletta said, she stood from her chair. Suddenly, a hologram appeared with several locations already highlighted. Moonfall stared at it with amazement with the rest of them.

"Woah." Rafael whispered in awe, gaining a very very small smile from Nerium.

Ratchet stood from his seat and selected a place on the globe, "Here, this one is located in the Marianas Trench in the deepest part of the Earth's ocean."

Nerium shivered as a memory crossed her mind, one where the ocean seemed endless and the enemies many, "I don't like water….I once almost drowned."

"Alright," Moonfall picked another location, "How about in the Sahara Desert, underneath the Pyramids of Giza?"

"Living under an ancient monument and tomb? No thank you." Bulletta said, shaking her head.

"What? Scared of mummies or something?" Cliffjumper said, playfully jabbing at her.

Bulletta sighed, "No, and don't mention mummies, those are actually undead creatures."

"Oh...sorry." Cliffjumper awkwardly said, picking another place, "How about...a deserted tropical island? Oh, that would be a nice place…"

"We need a base, not a getaway vacation for your pleasures, Cliff." Starscream said, who knew they needed a serious and non-distraction base-of-operations. "How are we going to decide? This seems like too much!"

Cenotaph then said, "It needs to be defend-able and easily hidden, but not too close to human populations or their historic landmarks. As well, it shouldn't be in the ocean and it should be big enough to house more of us…."

A silence took the room as everyone studied the map for a suitable location. Starscream, Moonfall and Nerium couldn't figure out a suitable place, everywhere had pros and cons. But, then something caught Cenotaph's eye as she touched a marker unnoticed until now.

A pop up appeared and after briefing reading it she hummed, "Huh, how about this, our base of operations is actually a ship."

Starscream straightened at the idea, and he silently berated himself for not thinking of it, but saying anyways, "Like the Nemesis?"

"Exactly," Cenotaph said, pointing to him before looking back to the map, "If we have a ship, we can have it anywhere we want, but we'll need to make sure we don't run into the Nemesis or human aircraft, Starscream, usually what altitude does the Nemesis hover at?"

He thought for a moment, "It ranges, from the Troposphere to outside the Exosphere."

Bulletta hummed, "Well, if it fluctuates so much, then maybe we don't care about altitude but cloaking tech. The Nemesis is cloaked from detection from machines but not from the human eye, what if we did both?"

Raf's eyes sparkled, "Like they did in the Avengers, with the helicarrier?"

"...uh...sure? Anyways, if we can imagine a ship with this type of cloaking device, I'm sure Primus can whip it up." Bulletta said, looking confidently at the point on the map.

Moonfall interjected, her skin crawling with a familiar feeling that had bothered her since the beginning, "I have a question, why are we trusting a god to do this?"

Starscream sighed sadly, already aware of her pain, "I know you don't do well with gods but trust me when I say this one won't bite us in the aft, alright Moonlight?"

Nerium swore she heard Cenotaph mumble something but she couldn't hear what it was. She shook it off, instead looking to Moonfall with a sympathetic glance. Windigo cooed with her, worried about her as well.

Moonfall stared at Starscream, her mind reeling with now being dragged down again. But she heeded his words and...she trusted him, tentatively and said, "Alright, if you say so. Now the question is how can we imagine something as complex as a ship?"

"Leave that to me and my Atheneum!" Bulletta exclaimed, she squinted her eyes shut and put her fingers to her temples. Everyone watched as she tried to create a ship for the Cabal, the projection changed, from a globe to what her mind created and instantly the Landers...were unimpressed.

It was a ship...a wooden ship...with sails...and magic elevation orbs….ship.

Nerium sighed, because after meeting her, she expected better, "Bulletta...just...no."

Moonfall joined her in this annoyance running through her veins, "We should have our Satellite's input as well as ours, and that," She pointed to the ship, "Is not going to serve us well."

"Okay, okay, I get it, don't have to be so mean about it." She said, pouting and sitting back down with her arms crossed.

The projection vanished and Starscream hummed, thinking, "Wait, we haven't even considered that we would need a crew to maintain it, and none of us can be on it all the time. How'd we even keep it in the air?"

"He's right, unfortunately….." Rafael said, shaking his head.

"Unless, if we do have a crew, that can do as we command without complaint or complication." Cenotaph purred, a dark smile gracing her lips, Nerium shifted intrigued while Moonfall was unfazed and Starscream was...concerned as a plan formed in the necromancer's head.

Ah, an undead army, I assume?" Nerium asked, she already had an idea that this was her end goal, she was too easy to read after all when you looked closely. Even though Nerium just met her and only heard of her through others, she was like everyone else. And her fascination with control and death was obvious from the normal observer.

"Exactly," Cenotaph said, bringing her back to reality, "If me and Ratchet can raise enough undead and set them to work, we'll have a crew that will never tire, never eat or anything else but guard and run the ship. And speaking of that guarding, anyone who tries to take it will be faced with an unstoppable undead horde, _AH_, it will be wonderful to watch _them be torn limb from limb!_" She laughed eagerly, chewing on her thumb as her eyes sparkled darkly.

Bulletta laughed nervously, "How many are we talking about?"

Cliffjumper interjected, "Well, it would depend on how large the ship is, right?"

Cenotaph nodded, "Which is why we also need at least blueprints. It will take awhile to find that many viable cybertronian corpses after all and then raising them and setting them to task."

Starscream gave a small shiver, unnoticed by the others, as they talked about cybertronian corpses and raising the dead so easily, it almost seemed wrong to him. However Moonfall and more so Nerium seemed unfazed to him, which served to make him more nervous about this.

"But...what kind of undead are we talking about? I thought zombies were mindless?" Bulletta said, then laughing nervously, "Sorry, my knowledge of undead is...narrow-minded I assume?"

"Very...narrow-minded," Cenotaph said with a sigh but smiled, "But that is to be assumed, yes, zombies are simple minded but the raiser can command them. But, to operate a ship such as this needs more...greater undead."

"Okay, we'll leave that all to you, but we still need a plan for the ship." Nerium said, knowing that they needed to move on. "What if...the Primes did it for us?"

Starscream looked skeptically, "But...this is _our _ship, shouldn't _we _design it?"

"Even with you guys," Moonfall motioned to the cybertronians and human, "We wouldn't ever come to a consensus together. We all need different things, what we need, is someone of higher power who knows ultimately what we need...like Solus Prime."

"The Forger, of course, she could come up with anything so why not a ship? Cliffjumper said, smiling.

Ratchet sighed, "No, we are not using a Primly power to make us a ship. We can't rely on them for everything, what we need is to agree on a design, together."

Nerium sighed, a headache forming as she said, "Easier said than done…"

Suddenly a projection appeared in the middle of the table, it was of a large ship that looked like a dome that had the resemblance of a starfish. But, the outstretched parts came to sharp points and there were eight and when looked from top down, it looked like the eight pointed star. If it were looked from the ground it would be the same but the whole was bent down and if it were on the ground the eight points would be the arches holding the entire thing up.

The ship itself was large, on top it was painted white and underneath it was painted purple. No windows were visible, but at the center of the dome star was a spear running through it, longer underneath and shorter on top and had biolights wrapping around it. The spire itself was also color coded correctly with its side, the top part white and the bottom part purple.

"Oh. My. Gods." Bulletta stared in awe at the ship.

Rafael adjusted his glasses, his eyes sparkling with amazement, "Woah...who did that?!"

Everyone stared at each other but no one took responsibility, then Moonfall spoke.

"I think we all did this, subcounsciously." She said, flicking her hand making the ship turn slightly. But in reality, she didn't think, she knew, deep down.

"Well, it's incredible. How big is it?" Starscream said, staring at the ship, suddenly stats appeared next to the ship.

Cenotaph read it quickly and jumped, "By the unholy gods, it's large enough to cover Jasper, Nevada. It's more than a ship, it's more like a space station, a massive one."

"That means it's bigger than the Autobot base and the Nemesis combined." Bulletta said, staring at the large ship.

"What should we call it?" Nerium asked, petting Windigo who craned her neck to see the ship.

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to think of something, before Cliffjumper said.

"What about this, _The Celestial Promise_?" He asked.

Everyone's faces lit up and everyone began immediately chatting and agreeing with the name. Chatter and laughter filled the room before Cenotaph brought them back down from the excitement.

"_The Celestial Promise_ it is, since we all came up with it that means it has everything we need. Now I need to figure out how many dead we'll need and by the looks of it, I'd ballpark it around 5,000 to 8,000 just to maintain the thing, then we need guards and watchmen which will bump it up to around 7,000 to 10,000 undead." Everyone stared in silent shock at her numbers.

"Where are we going to get that many?!" Starscream almost yelled, his spark hammered in his spark as the thought of that much undead, then a dreadful thought came to him. "...There's only one place with that many Cybertronian dead, millions of corpses ready for the taking…"

"Indeed, it seems we'll need to get to Cybertron and start somehow mass raising the dead on the planet. But, that means that both me and Ratchet would be gone for a long time, we'd be noticed and how would we get it to Cybertron if we need that much undead to get it to move?" Cenotaph said curiously.

Moonfall then perked up, an idea cropped up, "Wait, do the Decepticons still have access to Cybertron?"

Starscream sighed, seeing her thought process, "Yes, we've been building a new portal for Shockwave and Project: Predacon, since all this material is back on Cybertron. Though, once it's complete we could transport corpses through and then send them to you, Cenotaph."

"We got a completion date on that portal?" Ratchet asked unsteadily.

"It won't be done for at least two more human months." Starscream said with a sigh.

Cenotaph smirked, "Then that gives me enough time."

Rafael looked pointedly at her, "For what?"

"I need to mass produce lower, intermediate and higher levels of undead. I need to streamline the process and no current spell that I know of can't do that without it taking years to complete. So...I need to make a new spell, one capable of creating any undead of any level without draining me completely, and with Ratchet's help it should be a breeze. This is the time where we will prepare."

Cliffjumper sighed, "Well, then we have two months before _the Celestial's Promise_ is operational. Until then, where is it going to be?"

"We can put it with Cenotaph's off site lab, that way when she starts to create undead we can load them onto the ship as soon as possible. It will be cloaked the entire time it's there and when we are ready it will uncloak itself, is everyone alright with that?" Bulletta asked, staring at everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nerium stared at everyone, taking in this group. They were interesting, flawed and strange people. But, that was what was needed and she could get behind it. Though, the flaws she feared most was her own, and her own demons. But that was just her thoughts, and even though Windigo didn't agree with her, she was still going to think it.

Nerium cleared her throat, "Okay, now that's out of the way, we need a strategy. For Unicron, for the war, everything."

Moonfall spoke up, "We need to take this one step at a time for now, we need to gain trust among our factions. For now, we focus on Unicron. If he's rising, then that means all of the universe and Earth are endangered. I believe in order to stop Unicron we are going to need a weapon to use against him, some Primely thing since we know he doesn't do well against anything brother related." Her hand shook once again, but she went on, "I believe I know how we can stop him, but I'll need more time to figure it out with Solus Prime. I think she may know something, is that alright?"

"Yes, do what you need too. We'll just keep preparing and keep up with the team bonding." Bulletta said, offering a kind smile, Moonfall nodded in appreciation.

Then Ratchet brought up the last point, "Now, for the final part, communications."

Starscream nodded in agreement, "I believe we shouldn't use COMM's, Soundwave can hack literally anything. So does anyone else have a better idea because I do not want to be listened to by him." He shuddered slightly at the thought of the creepy mech.

Nerium rolled her eyes, having dealt with him before,"Soundwave isn't that creepy, but he's right and I have nothing."

"Hm, we discussed magical means before…" Cliffjumper mused.

"Unreasonably, we need tech or a mixture of both…" Cenotaph sighed, "Maybe...me and Ratchet can come up with something on this front as well. Until then, we'll have a bi-weekly meeting to catch up and when we have it done, you'll get it at one of these meetings."

Rafael smiled, "I can also do it, so that you don't have to do multiple things?"

"That is actually a good idea Raf, I suppose then we'll leave it to you then." Ratchet said, smiling at him.

"Where are we meeting?" Starscream asked, curious as to where in the world they could possibly go.

Nerium thought for a moment, "How about Cenotaph's lab?"

Everyone nodded, a flash crossed their minds as the location was revealed to everyone who had yet to go. There was a silence, before Moonfall said."Then I believe that is all that is needed to be discussed." She sighed and then stood from her chair, "I just wanted to say to all of you...thank you, for choosing to help and lend your power. What you are doing is something not many would take upon themselves, and I am proud of all of you. We have a long road ahead, and it won't be easy, but I just want you to know...that I can't be more relieved to have you here."

Everyone smiled fondly at her, Cenotaph slowly rose, grabbing her staff that started glowing.

"Then I believe this first meeting of the Cabal is done, thank you all and until we meet again..._till the stars are one_...and good luck." She said, before slamming her staff into the ground.

The room filled with a blinding light and at last, the dream that had consumed them all had released them into a final and restful slumber.


	19. A Satellite's Point of View

**_A/N: Heyo, everyone! Welcome back as we enter the waking world once again! This chapter was a boat load of fun to write! So I do hope you like it! I hope all of you are staying happy and health out there in this crazy world and I hope my stories can give you a little escapism! _**

**_Now, lets see how our favorite seeker is doing shall we?_**

**_On with the show!_**

_Chapter 19-A Satellite's Point of View_

_Starscream's POV_

"Urgh...slag it all to the Pits…" I groaned out loud as my system came back online, my optics blinked open and the static slowly left them. I cringed as I slowly sat up, exhaustion wracking my entire frame. My HUD showed that I was low on Energon and that my recharge had been messed with, courtesy of Cenotaph, and that none of my recharge protocols were achieved during my rest.

That left me tired, achy, sore and my mind a current fog of exhaustion….today was not going to be a good day.

I sighed, rubbing my face trying to awake myself more so than I actually was. I felt a twinge suddenly, it was from the small, incomplete bond formed with Moonfall. Trickles of emotions filtered in, intense and raw, uncontrolled...comfort, reassurance...and the barest hints of admiration…

I gasped at those hints, my entire being feeling more awake than ever. Then, she was gone, mind and spark elsewhere. It left my spark almost barren, sure my brothers were still there, but my spark ached to feel that connection again. But there was no response, and it was understandable. She was after all back in her own body yet not at the same time.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked to the empty room, my servo creasing my chestplate where my spark beat underneath.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I jumped as someone wailed on my door, growling I stood and shakily went to the door, punching in the code, it slid away to reveal...no one?

"Down here, genius." A femme's voice called, shifting my optics I looked to see Nerium standing there with a unimpressed expression on her face.

I stuttered, "O-Oh, my apologies, Nerium...u-uh, what brings you here?"

She seemed exhausted herself, yet she held herself with a high helm, a cold determination across her face, and I've come to recognize that as her mask that she constantly wears. I wonder silently to myself, if that is ever trying for her, to keep that up?

"We are going to find my vehicle mode, come on." She turned and started walking down the hall at a pace.

Shaking off the shock I started after her, asking, "I thought you already had one?"

She huffed, "No, I've been preoccupied with other things, it slipped everyone's processors, so here we are."

"Ah, I see. But, why are you taking me with you? You are clearly a grounder after all." I asked, noticing the distinct features of a grounder integrated into her small frame.

"Well, to be honest, I suggested it to Lord Megatron when he approached me about this solar earlier. And I wanted to spend time with you, get to know you better and yad-yah." She waved her servo in circles, seemingly bored with my questioning.

I didn't ask anymore questions, as I just accepted this. I suppose I couldn't really say no to her either, after all, she was technically my superior? Was she though? How did this whole thing work? I know they differentiate us by Star and Satellite, so does that make me her subordinate? Do I call her Commander? Or my Lord? Or something else entirely.

We arrived at the Bridge, Lord Megatron was already there, taking in reports and handing out orders to the Drones. Soundwave was also there, waiting for us. Nerium walked up to him, almost with a friendly nature. I remember her comment from the Dreamscape, so it appeared to be true, she was on a friendly term with the silent mech.

"Thank you for assisting us, Soundwave. I hope we aren't a bother?" She said, though her face was neutral, her tone was kind and soft.

Soundwave simply nodded and opened a groundbridge right beside him before a recording played, a voice unfamiliar to me, _:Careful, my dear.:_

She nodded, a small smile appearing briefly, "Of course, I do have the Second in Command with me, I should be fine."

He only turned his attention towards me and I could sense a warning glare coming from him before he turned back to his work, the portal still open as Nerium began to walk through. I quickly followed, wanting to get away from the mystery mech that was Soundwave, however they became friends was something beyond me.

As we came out of the green and blue portal, we arrived at what appeared to be a large open plain with rolling hills. The sun was high with not a cloud in sight, it was a perfect day for a flight, but that wasn't that day today. Today was about Nerium, and her vehicle form. I followed her as she made her way to a overlooking hill of a highway deep in a small valley below.

Cars of different types and styles were driving up and down the road, without a care in the world. I noticed some models that looked familiar and asked.

"Are we in Europe?" Looking to Nerium who sat beside me, looking down.

She smiled, fully this time, and said, "You know your European cars?"

I rolled my optics, sighing, "Unfortunately, so due to Knockout of all mechs, that Doctor can't stop blabbing about them!"

She chuckled, looking at me with her mischievous golden optics, "Can you blame him? His alt is a European car after all, they do have a certain flair you can't deny."

I huffed, "Right, well I'll never get the sentiment, I prefer wings over wheels any solar."

"Of course, you are a Seeker, I expect nothing less." She said in an almost bored tone.

Suddenly, Wendigo, her minicon, transformed from her owner's chassis and started flying high into the air over the highway.

"She will help me search, in the meantime, I wanted to ask you something." She said, turning to me with a curious glance.

"I'm not stopping you, go on." I said, looking at her and at the highway almost at the same time.

"Starscream...you care deeply for Moonfall right? What is that like?"

I stopped in my tracks, not expecting the question from her of all bots. But, she was serious, even though she wore her mask again, I could tell she really wanted to know. But why? Is...is there someone she cares about, or is this something she's never seen before?

I looked away from her and said, "Yes, I do care deeply, some may say that I...love her, dearly. But to describe it? It's almost impossible to put it into words."

"Love," She said, a slight frown forming, "That's a strong word, how did you fall for her? You haven't known her long right? How do you fall that fast? Is it even love, or some puppy love or crush? How do you know that you actually _love _her?"

I frowned, feeling like I was being attacked, I growled out, "You assume I have read it wrong, you assume I am rushing into things, but I am not. I will not force her, I will not force myself into something I nor she is ready for, I will wait for her, I will watch her grow into herself. And if in the end she wants nothing to do with me, then that's fine. I will leave her alone, but I will never stop protecting her."

She looked at me, skeptical, "How long are you willing to wait on her?"

I smiled, "Until time itself ends and the universe dies. I am a very patient mech."

Nerium was silent for a moment, then asked, "Will you help her, aid her in the trauma of her past and be there when she needs it?"

I answered right away, "Yes. I know something awful happened to her in that dreamscape, but I also know she was damaged even before that. But, yes, I will."

"And what about Moonfall? Do you think she can help you in any way?"

I laughed dryly, "She already has, so much…"

There was silence, once more. I smiled sadly back at the road, wondering the 'ifs' and 'whats' of the future. I wondered how I could pay her back for what she did for me. But, I believe I already know that answer, deep down.

Then, a thought crossed my mind, "Why are you concerned about this, Nerium?"

She seemed to lock up in place, thrown off by the out of the blue question, before she resettled herself once more.

"I suppose...that I just want to be sure is all." She sighed, rubbing her optics, "I've seen things, Starscream, bad things and I don't want any harm to come to Moonfall, or the others. I know trauma, I know the hardships, but I know so little about love. I've only really watched other people doing the song and the dance, and books as well, but I've never really had any experience with that sort of thing. I've seen many hurt by it...and Moonfall seems...delicate to me, is all."

I hummed, "I see...so, all that stuff that you asked, you've never experienced it before?"

She smiled sadly, "No. Most people were afraid of me. Rightfully so, too, and I never really got close with anyone since...since I found Wendigo."

I frowned, "But, don't you have friends and family that you were close too?"

She laughed, though it was hollow and sad, "No, my family was dead since I was a little girl and my 'friends' were more like my 'keepers'. They treated me more like a wild animal than a friend. So I didn't really have anyone besides her...until now."

"Oh," I said, dejectedly, "I'm sorry."

She huffed, "Don't be, wasn't your fault. The first new friends I had made were actually the Decepticons, with Megatron first actually treating me like a person. Then Soundwave, and now you. I'd like to make more...and I'd like to get to know the rest of Stars too."

I smiled, looking back to her, seeing that she had a happy smile, "I like that too. And I am glad we are friends, Nerium. For the longest time, it was just me and my trine against the world. But now…"

There was a quiet silence again, more comfortable than it had ever been before. Then, suddenly she turned her attention to the road and suddenly beams shot from her optics. She scanned it so fast I couldn't tell what she scanned. She shifted slightly, adjusting to the new mode she acquired. Then stood smiling, Wendigo came back transforming back in her chassis.

"I think we need a test ride, wanna come along?" She asked with a smug smirk.

I stood up, looking down at her skeptically, "You want me to fly along with you?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Keep up, fly-boy."

She suddenly transformed in a small compact car, my sensors told me that it was a 2010 Mini Cooper. She revved her engines before taking off towards the back roads, I smirked before transforming after her as she traveled west.

* * *

_Several Hours Later..._

She had been driving for the longest time, never once opening a Comm link between us. I followed her, wanting to make sure she didn't draw too much attention towards herself as she traveled down the roads. The sun was already setting on this part of the planet, and even though we were just travelling, it felt relaxing.

I wondered where on Earth she thought she was going, and I didn't really want to ask.

To me at least, it seemed that she was in need of this. She has been wearing her mask since she got here and even in the dreamscape she did so as well. I wondered if she was tired like I was, the exhaustion from the dream was a toll, but the rush of flying always seemed to make me more energized. I wondered if it was the same for her as well?

But, there was something that was bugging me.

I knew she didn't really have friends before, she said so herself, so I wondered how she could connect so fast with Lord Megatron and Soundwave? What pulled her towards them? And how did she find that connection?

She suddenly began to slow down, heading for a hill beside a lake. I dove down after her as she transformed and sat down, looking at the lake. I transformed gracefully and landed behind her, I walked up to her, unable to see her face.

I asked, "How was it?"

She turned to look at me, a tired smile gracing her lips, "Exhilarating, but tiring, even more so once the adrenaline wears off."

I sat beside her, "So, now you are doubly exhausted from the dream and the trip? Maybe you should've waited to push yourself so much."

She waved me off, "Nah, it doesn't matter that I'm tired, I still wanted to do it."

I frowned, and asked, "I wanted to ask something, I was wondering...about the front you put up with everyone, and if that was tiring in itself?"

She paused, slightly frowning and digging her talons into the grass, "Oh...that."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just...curious." I said, trying to not offend her, after all, she was one of the first bots I could confidently call a friend now.

"It's fine, Starscream." She said, looking harder at the lake, "And yes, it is exhausting keeping that mask up."

"Why do you do it then?"

She was tense, and I could tell that she didn't want to talk about this, but something pushed her too.

"So that they know who they are dealing with." She growled out, staring at the lake, "To put it simply, I want them uneasy around me, because that's how it should be, how it's always been…"

"Even though you don't want it, right?" I asked and she seemed to freeze, her frame hitching slightly. "Megatron was the first to get past your mask, Soundwave was the second, I am the third...and you want more than just us to not be afraid of you and to accept you as you. You want us to tear your mask away because you hate wearing it."

In a low shaky voice, "...I-I am a _monster _that d-doesn't understand."

I frowned, staring at her as she shook more, her claws making small holes as they dug into the ground.

She went on, "I-I don't understand how Megatron or Soundwave don't care about what I am. Yet they have witnessed it first hand, they've seen the _monster _and yet...they still want to know me, to be my friend...I don't get it...and I don't know why I crave it now...I never have before, never wanted it before…"

I wrapped my arm around, bringing her close into a side hug, her face looked up to mine, tears streaking down her face with confusion and agony and sadness all mixed together in expression.

"Nerium, I'm sorry I brought this up. But know this, you are not a monster, you are my friend. And no matter if you understand or not, just know that I'll be here, just like I'll be there for Moonfall. I think Megatron and Soundwave would say the same, so please, just...know that you are you, and we like you the way you are." I said, petting her helm to smooth out her spikes that had gone rigid.

She was silent, tears still coming down her face, she laughed bitterly, "I don't understand why you wish to be in the presence of a monster, but...I won't stop you...or anyone else who tries to...I just hope you understand that I can't stop it."

What she couldn't stop was beyond me, maybe she was referring to the 'monster' or maybe her mask, I don't know. But what I do know is this, if she thinks she'll get away with living in this hate cycle for the rest of her days, she is sorely mistaken.

* * *

_Even Later Back on the Nemesis…_

"Welcome back, did you find a suitable form?" Lord Megatron asked as we were groundbridged to the Bridge of the Nemesis, entering with him right there, staring only at Nerium.

She had cleaned herself up, claiming that she didn't want to show up looking like a mess, especially in front of everyone. So, with a very slight smile, she looked Lord Megatron in the optics and said in a charming yet calm voice.

"Of course, Lord Megatron. Starscream was good company, I think we can be a great team on the battlefield someday." Then his optics focused on me, scrutinizing everything about me.

"Is that so? Well we'll have to test that some other day, it's good to see you connecting with the rest of the crew Nerium, it shows your dedication to the cause and the Decepticons. Both of you, get some rest, you look like you are about to fall over into recharge any nano-click." He said, waving his servo and turning from us to walk over to Soundwave, who gave a small nod to Nerium who nodded back.

We took his order to spark, and started making our way back. As we walked towards the quarter section of the ship, suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Makeshift and Astraea came into view in the hall, making us stop in our tracks as they got in the way.

I frowned and barked out, "Move out of the way, we have no time for any scheme you have cooking up for this."

Makeshift smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry Commander, we just need a word with Nerium, that's all."

Something crawled up my strut, something was off. I could tell both of them knew something I didn't. I side glanced at Nerium, who looked annoyed and...angry. My frown turned to a scowl.

"That wasn't a suggestion, shapeshifter, that was an order from a superior officer, now, _move_." I growled out, too tired for this type of slag.

Astraea huffed, "Seriously, playing the SIC card are we? You don't have the ball bearings to actually stand up to us."

"Indeed, she is correct. Besides, this doesn't concern you, only me, Astraea and Nerium. So, do go on, but we have business to attend too." He said, moving slightly out of the way for me to get through, but I wasn't buying it.

"And what, pray tell, do you need Nerium for?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my ped.

Makeshift frowned, now becoming annoyed, "That's. Not. Your. Concern."

Nerium let out a loud sigh, before hardening herself, "I am so not dealing with this."

Her onyx inlaid servos glowed, she cupped them around her lips and blew, a giant and fast moving fog cloud covered the hall, making it very hard to see, with any sensor. Someone, Nerium due to being tugged slightly downward, pulled me, past the pair who were shouting at us and each other.

We burst out the other side of the cloud and took off running down the hall towards the closest room, mine. I looked back for a second, seeing the dense cloud just sitting there and hearing both of them trying to find us. We rounded the corner and I quickly came to my door, unlocking it and hurrying us in before closing and locking it again. I vented quickly, trying to cool my heated systems and my racing spark.

I turned to look at Nerium who was scowling and huffing as well, a transformation sequence occurred and suddenly Wendigo was snuggling up around her shoulders and neck. She looked at me, and passing across her face was guilt.

"Sorry about that, those dumbfucks have something on me and are threatening me into working for them." She said before kicking my berth, leaving a sizable dent in it, "It's my fault too, I was reckless."

I sighed, and said, "Well, we're a part of the same team now, which means we look out for one another. If they are a threat to you, or any of us, then they need to go."

She looked at me with a glint of murderous intent, "We need to take down Makeshift first, he's the one who has dirt on me. As well, his special ability is something to be feared."

I smirked devilishly, "Give me some time, I'll cook up something for that weasel. In the meantime, from now on, play along with their games. And make sure you have proof of their blackmail in case you need to go to the higher powers that be."

"I can agree to that." Then her expression dropped into one of serenity, "And also, thanks for sticking up for me."

I shrugged, "Of course, what are friends for?"

She smiled fondly, before yawning and saying, "I am beat, I think I'll head to my room, you mind opening that vent up there?"

Nerium pointed to a vent closer to the ceiling, I looked at her, even though she was small she couldn't fit in there. But I shrugged it off and did as she said. I pulled the vent off and Wendigo flew off of her owner, landing on my desk. Then Nerium alighted her onyx inlays and before my very optics, transformed into a mouse.

Then Wendigo scooped her up and deposited both herself and Nerium into the vent. The mouse saluted me, before rushing into the darkness of the vents. Leaving me in silent awe at her power. I slowly put the vent back, but made sure it was easily pushed away. I sat back on my berth, my exhaustion hitting full force.

It had been a long day, leaving me utterly defeated and exhausted. But, I was happy with it, for it meant I had a strong bond with one more person, and a Fallen Star after that. But, there was one bond I wish had more of, that was stronger and that wasn't timid anymore.

There was again, nothing. Her mind and spark elsewhere, almost blocking me out. I felt spark-broken, and I forced the tears down. I said I would wait for her, but it didn't mean that it still hurt not knowing. I wanted to know so badly, I wanted to hold her and tell her just how much she means to me, to...kiss her again.

Maybe that was a mistake? Did I drive her away?

I thought she liked it, it did seem that way. Maybe I went to fast?

My spark roiled in turmoil and I curled into myself, slowly falling into recharge.

Hope was all I had now, and patience.

_But for how long? Before my spark breaks from the unknown and returns to the darkness once more?_


	20. Nerium's Monday

**_A/N: Heyo, everyone! We have a new chapter of the story! It'll be sometime till the next episode so please, do enjoy these inbetweens until then! I really had a hard time nailing the title for the chapter, but it all worked out...anyways, enjoy!_**

_Chapter 20-Nerium's Monday_

_Nerium's POV_

I walked down the halls in silence, Wendigo snugly against my chassis having a light nap. I held my cold mask up, and as I passed the troops, some if not most avoided me. I was headed for the Med-Bay, for Knockout to do a Medical Checkup after having received my new alt mode.

This also gave me a chance to be closer to not only Breakdown and Knockout, but Moonfall's comatose frame as well. I wanted to see if there was any difference within the frame since the Dream happened. But...I dreaded walking into that Med-Bay, I just...didn't want to be bombarded by 'eccentric and outgoing' people today.

I wasn't in the mood.

I was strictly business.

That's all, just make nice with them, then leave.

And as soon as I walked into the Med-Bay...I was beholden to a sight that will forever be burned into my brain for literally forever.

Knockout and Breakdown apparently forgot I was coming in today...because they were in the middle of _interfacing_, right in front of me….weird word for sex but I am not questioning it.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed which made them finally notice me, Knockout on top of Breakdown snapped his helm along with his partner at me...mortified…as was I...then I remembered my birdy who was starting to wake up.

I covered where my baby's optic sensors would be and yelled, "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

Still they said nothing, apparently frozen in place, I snarled and turned sharply.

"SNAP the fuck out of IT! And make yourselves DECENT!"

Finally, I heard them move, I heard snapping clicking and when it stopped I turned back. Both were now standing, awkwardly, and decent enough for me to let my baby see again. She was confused, but I brushed it off.

It was Knockout who first spoke, "Umm, just want to say now, that I am sorry you saw that...forgot you were coming...unfortunately."

I rolled my optics, my cold mask returning, "I guessed as much. Look, if you're gonna interface that publicly, I do not care, but DO NOT do that in front of my PRECIOUS WENDIGO!"

Breakdown finally broke from his shock to ask, "Wait, you aren't mad that you walked in on us, but because Wendigo is with you?"

"YES! She is my BABY, and I DO NOT want her to be seeing...THAT…as for me, I don't give a shit, I've been in many brothels within my lifetime to give two shits." I growled, crossing my arms and staring daggers at the two mechs.

Knockout then asked, "You use a lot of human swears…"

"I swear a lot when A) I'm pissed off and B) When I'm drunk, so yeah get used to it. And human swears have more impact than yours." I said, sighing and regaining myself, "Now, can we forget what I just saw that, and move on with our day?"

They silently agreed, beginning the process of documenting my new alt mode and this and that. I won't bore you with the details. But I'll tell you what I am thinking. I am thinking that this was a mistake. Well, it was an honest mistake that they forgot, but when someone tries that shit in front of MY BABY!?

Usually, I'd just kill the offenders.

But I can't do that.

And yes, I know she isn't a child in the sense she doesn't know what interfacing means, but she does not hold any interest in the action of it. Told me herself, that she actually found it repulsive, so I don't push her into uncomfortable situations. And it also means I never have to worry about her having to go off and raise some chicks.

'_I never want to be a Mother…'_ She shudders slightly against my chassis, '_Adventuring is my game, and I ain't leaving you for raising chicks, Mama! Also, thank you for covering my optics, dodged a bullet there.' _

I smiled, '_You are welcome, my dear. I will always be here to take one for the team.'_

We giggled through our bond, content with each other, she became sleepy once more and I allowed her to drift off. But I was still wide awake, waiting to get this check up over and done with.

I turned my helm to look at the door where Moonfall was. She had been moved to a private room of her own, so I couldn't see her. But I knew she was there, and I wondered how she was doing in her own mind. I wondered if she was okay, or if she wasn't. But I could only wonder, though I could ask Starscream...those two seem to be connected in more ways than one...wait...could that mean...no, no it's not possible...but I've seen weirder shit before.

Are they...bonded like me and Wendigo?

"Alright, we're all done, you're free to go, Nerium." Knockout said, sighing in slight relief.

"Good, because you both owe me one." I said coldly as I stood on my peds.

Breakdown looked at me confused, "What do we owe you?"

I glared at him and he immediately shrunk away...interesting I can intimidate him, given how small I am compared to him...and everyone else. Well, I am that good so who am I kidding!?

"You owe me, both of you, end of story. I'll cash out when I feel the need to use said favor. Okay?" I sickly smiled at them and they nodded their helms quickly. "Good."

I walked out of the room, not having accomplished what I wanted at all, but satisfied nonetheless.

Next I headed for the Bridge, since the highest of the high command was meeting today to give reports, I wanted to see. That most likely meant it would be 'boring' but who cares? It's Lord Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream, none of them are boring...well I haven't really chatted with Shockwave yet so he's a mystery but the rest, not boring, not in the slightest.

I entered the room, the Bridge busy as ever with troops at the computers. Lord Megatron stood at the head of the Bridge, looking over something on a datapad while seated on a throne, I didn't know where it came from, but I didn't question it, he looked pretty handsome perched up there.

Next some of the other troops were Soundwave who gave me a small nod as I entered, and Shockwave was also here. I rarely if ever saw the one-eyed mech. He was interesting to look at, and from what I've heard around the ship, he was interesting personality wise, apparently he was emotionless because of something he went under during his youth. Also, the canon for a hand was awesome, just saying.

But, Starscream was absent, I suppose the meeting wasn't supposed to start in a few minutes but still...where is he?

"Nerium, was it?" A monotone and cold voice asked me out of thin air, I snapped my head up at Shockwave who now stood over me.

Stepping back so I wasn't looking straight up at the mech I said, "Yes, you are Shockwave right? We haven't had proper time to meet yet."

"I have no time for 'socializing', I have much work to do for the Cause." He said, his voice never changing in tone, which was impressive.

I crossed my arms and smirked ever so slightly through my mask, "Project: Predacon I assume?"

There was a cold tense silence before his voice lowered an octave and asked, "How did you come to that knowledge?"

"I have pointy audio's, Shockwave, I hear things. Besides, there's a redacted file on the ship's databanks." I said, shifting my mask to show no fear. "Also, I am always on the Bridge, it would be only a matter of time."

"So, you know it's name, but not what it's about?" He asked, his darker tone lightening into almost curiosity, but not really.

"It's a weapon, that's all I know, trust me on that. But I am curious, why did you walk up to me and start talking to me when you don't have time for socializing because of your pet project?" I asked.

He was silent, but his antenna on the side of his helm that acted as his audios twitched, in a way that I could read. Due to the fact that many animals convey feelings through their ears, if they're big enough and have enough control over them, like wild cats or wolves.

Through that knowledge, I could read this thought process. First surprise, then consideration, then a slight nervousness...hmm, he might not be just logical and more emotional than he first thinks.

"In order for our productivity to be at maximum, we must have a common ground to stand on. This isn't socializing, I am merely making sure you won't cause me any delays." He said, looking away to his datapad and fiddling it.

I smirked, "Makes sense, I don't mind. And I won't get in your way, I am devoted to this cause as much as you."

He looked back, his antenna pushed back in annoyance, "That is illogical, no one is more devoted than I."

"Right, my bad." I said waving it off, "But I understand where you are coming from, failure isn't an option for you and neither is it for me, I hope I can aid you in the future."

He was again silent, considering, then replied, "That is logical." And simply turned away, walking away from me.

Once he was out of audio shot I muttered under my breath, "...odd, but satisfying…"

It was then that I caught the optics of Lord Megatron, who had seemingly forgotten his datapad and was staring at me with intrigue, sketch across his rough features. I raised my brow at him, cocking my hips to the side, questioning him silently. He motioned for me to approach and not about to deny the poor mech, I did as he wanted.

Silently, I told Wendigo to wake up and detach, she begrudgingly agreed, and flew off to land on Soundwave's shoulder, he gave her a light pet on the head before continuing on with his work. I stopped just short of his throne, staring up at him with a slight smile.

For some reason, putting on the mask for him was harder and harder.

"Nerium, how is the adjustment to life of the Nemesis?" He asked, professional and commanding.

I answered immediately, "So far so good, my Lord. I've hit a few bumps in the road, but nothing I can't handle."

His large brow raised, "And who is exactly giving you trouble, _ma chère fleur?_"

My spark skipped a beat..._yep, yep, I like that nickname._

And if anyone else says it, I'll kill them, because no one can make me shiver from head to toe in such a deep gravelly voice when saying such a phrase. But, I need to focus..which is hard because that was so...I don't even have words!

"Astraea and Makeshift, but don't worry, I have it covered." I said, straining to keep from stuttering.

His optics narrowed slightly, "Hmm, I'll still have a word with them, they are my crew after all. But other than them, I think things are well?"

I nodded, "Mostly, I've had more interactions with others and not. It's a work in progress I suppose, and will most likely be like that for a little while longer. But, I am hopeful, I do feel welcomed here, which is new."

He smiled, not a dark smirk, but not a fully happy one either, "Good, I know it must be tough to learn how to interact with Cybertronians. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our deal either, when the solar is over, I have free time to spare, so meet me here once the time comes."

Ah yes, I would be learning Cybertronian languages, as well as maybe some human languages. Even though I hate my Primes for messing with my language translator, I was glad for this outcome.

I smiled, genuinely, which made him freeze, "Of course, and I haven't forgotten about my end either. I look forward to tonight."

He blinked, before shaking it off just in time for the Bridge doors to open, giving way to the final member of the high command at this meeting today, Starscream.

But I and everyone else was thrown for a loop when we saw him. Because he didn't look the same, like at all. He still had the same frametype, but his armor was slightly different in design and his colors were completely different. My magically attuned sense could see invisible etching into the metal of the armor, magically in nature though what type was beyond me. And the color, instead of silver, red and black, it was reversed, with black being his main color, the secondary red and the accents silver.

Hanging from his right audio was a earring with a golden chain connected in two places before hanging off with a small jewel of magenta color, inside, faintly you could see the Falling Star's insignia but you need to look really, really hard and have to know it's there to really see it.

By all accounts, he looked awesome, that was just plain to see...but how the hell did he get like this. I could see the paint was fresh, and had a shine to it, and the earring was so well made as well as the armor...where in the Nine Hells did he get it?

"I like the new look, Starscream." I said, breaking the silence with a small smirk.

He looked at me nervously, but he smiled anyways, "Thanks, I wanted to do something new."

Megatron shook off his surprise to say, "Never mind that, what are your reports?"

Shockwave spoke first, "My liege, I do not question your thought process, but I believe Nerium should take her leave." I froze, turning to face him, "What we are about to discuss is for high level superiors such as ourselves and the material is highly sensitive. Since we do not know of where she truly stands, we must breath an air of caution."

Now, I frowned, "I'm sorry, but what…?" I was beyond offended...was he threatened by me?

Megatron though, spoke for me, "I understand your concern, Shockwave, so allow me alleviate it now. Nerium is in no way a threat to security, and I believe in her loyalty to the Cause. She stays, because I trust her. And I consider her one of us, she not merely a foot soldier, she is my Confidant."

"I understand my liege." Shockwave replied courteously.

I was...surprised? I didn't really know how to react to the new title. I was his Confidant...that could be useful in the future. And...that means I can stay with him no matter what too. Hm, yes, I do like that prospect, I mean who wouldn't wanna stare at a specimen such as he? I swear, if I could I'd kiss the mech right now for such a gift...but alas, I think I'd be stepping over a boundary line.

"Tell me, how goes Project: Predacon?" Megatron asked, moving away from the topic.

I was unsure of where I should stand, but was soon alleviated of the choice by Megatron as he listened to Shockwave's report while also plucking me from the ground and placing me on the armrest of the throne. I was small enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable and in his way, and it was a nice perch, after all, I lived most of my life in a mountain range. High places were my jam.

So I put my legs over the side and rested my helm in a servo while listening to Shockwave.

"Everything is proceeding as predicted, my liege. I have most of the new equipment that you have given me in place to continue on with research and development. All I am waiting on is the Spacebridge's compilation, which will not be for some time yet. But once operational, I'll be able to transport the last of my equipment from Cybertron and begin synthesizing the material needed to make you the greatest Autobot hunting weapon." He said, cold and calculated, but I could also see him side glancing at me while solely focused on Lord Megatron to my right.

Lord Megatron mused, "After you have all the materials from Cybertron, how long until the first clone is ready for combat?"

Clone? What the hells are they talking about, an Autobot hunter? This doesn't sound good, might have to talk to the others about this. Did Starscream know? Looking at him I could see slight guilt in his optics as he stared at me, he mouthed 'I'll explain later.' to me.

Good...because this sounds interesting.

Shockwave responded, bringing my focus back, "It still remains unclear, my liege, but once I begin the process you will be the first to know of it."

Lord Megatron smiled, "Good, thank you for the report, Shockwave. Soundwave, report."

The spymaster turned to his master, with Wendigo still on his shoulder, and images began filtering on the screen, _:Energon mines...running on full steam...new finds...harder to find...troop and miner….morale high...negative...Autobot sightings...in several solars:_

Interesting, the bots keeping to themselves. Wonder how long that will last?

Soundwave then jerked and said, _:Error...Autobot sighting at Mine SA-90029...one confirmed Autobot in area...one vehicon reported missing…:_

Lord Megatron frowned, then turned to Starscream, "Take a look into the situation at Mine SA-90029, see if the Autobot is still in the area, and bring Nerium with you. Her natural based abilities should be able to aid you."

He nodded, "Of course my liege, I shall give you the report when I return."

A groundbridge opened behind him and I jumped down from the throne, but not before Megatron said softly, "Be careful."

I looked at him surprised, before simply nodding and following Starscream through the groundbridge. My spark had skipped a beat when he said that...I still don't believe it. That the fact he cares about my safety...it kinda feels nice.

The humidity hit me right away as we exited the bridge to find ourselves in a dense jungle. All around us were vehicons and eradicons, seemingly recovering from a very non-violent encounter, judging by the fact that everyone seemed fine and there were no signs of a true battle.

"C-Commander Starscream, sir!" An eradicon approached us rapidly.

Starscream went full commander mode, "Report."

"Y-Yes, sir. About a few nano-seconds ago, Soundwave approached the mining operation from the northeast side of the treeline. He demanded to speak with the head of the mining operations, GU4-63V6R6, a newer model who was skeptical and then...then she yelled that it wasn't Soundwave and f-for second...I swore I saw...something...a-a different Cybertronian...with the Autobot symbol…" The eradicon seemed terrified so I stepped up.

"Keep going, we need to find where she is, tell us what happened after?" I asked, my mask softened just for him, for a little bit.

"R-Right...so, we pulled our blasters on...her..and suddenly a doorway, a purple doorway opened up and she pulled GU4-63V6R6 right into it and then...they were gone...and we've heard nothing." He said, shaking and sighing in relief after having finished the story.

Starscream narrowed his optics, then looked around us and asked, "Are we in Central America?"

The eradicon straightened up, "Y-Yes, sir. Why is that important?"

He waved off the bot, "None of your concern, get back to mining duties, we'll sort this one out."

The eradicon saluted before marching off and giving the orders to get back to work, Starscream started walking in the direction that this 'autobot' came from when disguised as Soundwave, marching into the trees and jungle.

"Nerium" He asked when we were far enough away from the mining operation, "Do you think this is the work of Cenotaph?"

I thought for a moment, then something clicked, "Oh, very much so now that I think about it. What he was describing was magic, definitely. And since Bulletta can't really do that, it has to be her. So I assume, she took Guinevere for a reason."

Starscream stopped and turned to me, "But...why?"

I shrugged, "Look, I don't know what kind of kinky shit she gets into, but I'll tell you this, if it benefits her in some way that it benefits us, then who are we to question?"

He sighed, "I suppose so...it's just that when I first met her there was this aura around her...something sinister, more so than in any Decepticon I've met up to date! I mean, she rivals even Makeshift and Astraea, combined! She's...something else." He shivered, most likely thinking back to the first encounter with Cenotaph.

"Well of course she's not normal. I mean come on, she is literally named after a thing that marks someone's grave whose actual remains lie elsewhere. You can't get more weird than that! But, I don't judge nor do I question, hells, I've done some pretty shady stuff in my lifetime!" I said, kicking a branch away and marching onwards in the direction she came from.

Starscream then asked, "You do have a point. So, since we have time to kill before returning, I gotta ask...do I really look good?"

He looked at himself, not really sure of himself, I looked back at him inquisitively, "Of course you do, but I have to ask, how'd you get the magic armor?"

"Gift, from Primus and the Primes. The armor is force resistant. I also have this." He pulled out from his subspace a longsword with a gem embedded into the hilt, I could easily see it was magical. "It's a Dancing Sword, one command word, and I can make it attack anyone I see fit."

I tilted my helm slightly, "Interesting, what about that gold thing on your audio?"

He lit up a little, lightly holding it as he explained, "It's a token to show my true fidelity, it also grants me the powers I had in the Dream. But only to a certain point, I can transform into my Dream form as well, but as for what I can do without transforming is quite incredible, I find it very easy to slip unnoticed by others, I can dodge things easier, and I can tell if someone is hidden or invisible nearby. I can also be very deceptive and insightful, in fact, if I talk or observe someone for at least a minute, I can discern certain aspects of them and their psyche."

I arched my brow, "Wow, that's incredible. Then again, rogues are super bad ass."

He chuckled, "The best part is that I now know two new languages from you're world."

"Really, which ones?" I asked, avoiding a small sinkhole in the ground as we walked onward.

"Thieves' Cant and Elven." He said with a smile.

"Ah yes, the language of rogues and the language of the Elves, fitting even if you are truly an air genasi." I said with a slight laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I am all about appearances."

"Right, right...I suppose we should head back, if you are ready to report to Megatron about all of this?" I asked, giving him a look of sympathy.

He sighed, a frown returning to his features, "I suppose so. But, I don't think today won't be too bad. I mean, I am on his good side now, so that's a plus."

"True, true...just be careful about what you say, alright?" I asked, worried he might slip up about something.

He mockingly scoffed, "I am offended, Nerium."

I rolled my optics, "Yeah, yeah, lets go you pompous rogue."

* * *

_Several Hours Later on the Nemesis..._

I walked down the halls towards Megatron's personal quarters. My spark was literally racing to get out of my chassis as I came closer and closer to the hall that led to his room. I had received a message from him earlier saying to meet him in his room to begin the first lessons in language. He'd been busy all day with reports, and running the war effort in general, but now...now he had free time which he rarely got and he was using it up...for me.

I mean, we did make a deal...but still!

I left Wendigo in the care of Soundwave, who gave a knowing aura. I swear, Megatron and Soundwave must be like the best of friends to have that kind of look. I bet you they talk about me when I'm not around. But Soundwave is his most loyal, I wouldn't see why not that Soundwave was his first and greatest confidant, a title which I hold now too.

...I can do this...I can do this...I...CAN...do this…

As soon as that thought left, I looked up to see I was standing in front of his door at the end of a long hall. There were no quarters around his, it being secluded away in the depths of the ship. I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside...well...I won't have to imagine for long I suppose.

I raised my servo and gave it two firm knocks. I straightened my back, steeled my cold mask, even if it hurt to wear it around him and held my breath, figuratively. For what felt like an eternity I waited, until a distinctive click was heard and the doors swept away with a quiet whoosh.

There, standing in low light emanating from his room, was Megatron...strange he seemed more shiny? Ah, who cares, he still looks hot.

"Glad to see you are keeping to your word, Nerium." He said, his voice rumbling through my entire frame.

I nodded, "Of course, I am interested in what you have to teach me."

He smiled ever so slightly, moving out of the way of the door frame, "Come, let's not waste anymore time then."

I silently followed him into his room and just stared at everything.

His room was large, by far the biggest in the entire ship, it was minimal decorated, with a weapons rack of most likely unused weapons, a couple of sleeves with strange objects on them, a desk, a door that most likely leads to a private bathroom and a large, and I say large, berth off to one side. At the furthest point is a large screen that encompasses the entire wall, currently, it displayed what was outside the ship, which was the Earth, far below us as we skirted on the edge of space.

The planet was aglow with lights on it's night side, a sight to really behold.

My mask completely cracked and I smiled widely, "This is amazing, Megatron, I never could imagine this in the first place."

He chuckled, closing and locking the door, and striding past me, "No one but Soundwave and Knockout if necessary are allowed in this room. So, I don't get to many comments about it, it's nice to hear."

"Right, right…" I said stupidly, staring nervous at the ceiling for a moment before asking, "So, what are we starting with?"

He took a seat from his desk and sat down, "What are you interested in?"

I thought for a moment, "Well...you called me _ma chère fleur_ before...what does that mean?"

He seemed to freeze for a moment, processing the question, then clearing his throat and saying, "Ah...that...well, the human language is called French, and I like how it rolls off the glossa easily. But..as for it's meaning...well to be blunt, it means _my dear flower…_"

I stared at him wide eyed.

He's been calling me his dear flower?

Holy hells I think my spark just melted, jumped out of my chassis and exploded all at the same time. I knew, subconsciously and to my horror, a stupid smile crossed my face and I could feel myself blushing as I tried to...literally say anything that wasn't dumb and failing…

"Oh..I-I...uh...I-heh-didn't see that...wow...i-is t-there a reason...uh...for that?" I squeaked, feeling like the room was a sauna.

Again he cleared his throat, staring at the wall then me, and I swore he was blushing...slightly.

"Well...I don't really have a good reason...it just kind of...happened." He said lamely and for once I was glad that no one but him could see me because I would curl up and die if say Starscream or Knockout saw me right now.

I looked at him the best I could without optic contact and said, "Ah...I see."

Then he suddenly said, "If you are uncomfortable with it I can stop if you want too?!" He seemingly was starting to panic, thinking I hated being called that.

I shook my helm violently and walked up to him before jumping onto another chair next to his and standing on said chair I said, "No, no, no! I-It's fine. I actually don't mind, whatsoever. I...kind of like it."

He was surprised, and I could now really tell this close up that he was trying hard not to turn into a blushing mess like I was. I envy his control so much, I could never control my stupid blushing...or racing sparkbeat...or my constant thoughts about how nice he is to look at.

"Good...I'm glad, I suppose." He said, rubbing his helm slightly, "So...did you want to learn French then?"

I smiled genuinely, to my sorrow, "I'd love to, but first I have one more question."

He smiled curiously, "Go ahead."

"Why do you like me?" I asked bluntly...or maybe too bluntly as he seemingly lost control and turned into a blushing mess, realizing the mistake I said quickly, "OH, I phrased that wrong! What I meant was...why do you want to spend time with me? I am nothing special or worthy of time... not to mention I am a monster...so, yeah...why do you do that?"

There was a bead of silence, as his blush returned to normal controlled levels, which I found cute...GAH stop that, not now. Anyways, he sat just there staring at me, quizzically. Before shaking his helm and coming to his senses.

To my surprise, he looked at me with concern, "Why would you ask that?"

I frowned, "Isn't it obvious? I mean...I just gave you the reason I asked that-"

"No, no." He cut me off, before leaning to optic level with me, "Why would ask such an awful question? You aren't some savage, nor are you boring. Quite the opposite actually, I haven't met someone as interesting as you in a long time. And yes...you have a monster in you...but so do I and I believe in looking past the monsters to the truest self of a person. And your true self...is someone I wish to invest time in."

I stared at him confused, "But...why me?!"

He rolled his optics before saying, "Because, I wanted too. When I first saw you, there was something different that I saw right away. And…" He looked away, a blush creeping back, "I...find you...nice to be around and talk too. I feel better when I am around you."

I smiled warmly, "That...baffles me still. But...thank you...I like hanging out with you too."

He chuckled wholeheartedly, "Good, that's good...so...wanna learn a new language now?"

I giggled along with him, "I'd love too."

We spent most of the evening learning french...or well him teaching me. I enjoyed the time we spent together, it was calm, warm and inviting. And learning this was quite the feat. But I think I'll eventually get it, in time.

I remembered Starscream's words to me from before, and I smiled.

Knowing that for once, I think I was starting to be okay with trusting someone with my heart...or spark rather. I wouldn't mind giving it to Megatron, because I think he'd care for it with all of his being. He was the first, and he'd always hold that special place in my spark. And I could literally stare at him for ages and listen to him speaking for hours on end.

Hm...is this what a crush feels like?

Because I think I like it..._a lot._

* * *

**_A/N:...ah...my favorite...people who are crushing so hard yet have no clue what to do...that's the stuff I LIVE for!_**

**_Have a nice day :)_**


	21. The Plans We Make

**_A/N: Took some time, but I finished the chapter, yeah! Heyo, everyone, it's that time again to see what our Decepticon friends are up too! This chapter came out real nice and I'm happy with it, which is a great feeling. I do hope you enjoy it, we'll soon be at the next episode in the canonical series so I am hyped for it, as you should be too! But anyway, enough rambles, enjoy the new chapter!_**

_Chapter 21-The Plans We Make_

_Starscream's POV_

I've been testing my limits as of late, using my access to my new powers from the earring to pull off some stuff around the ship. Like messing with Knockout by moving his buffer, or messing with Astraea by tripping her up while she walked through the halls. HA! That still makes me laugh. And as of that one, I knew that I couldn't even be detected by Soundwave's security when Astraea complained to Lord Megatron and Soundwave about it.

Having the rogue's ability to literally stealth into nothing has come in quite handy.

It was also handy for making getaways or appearing randomly from the shadows to frighten someone.

But I wasn't using any of it right now because I was staring at Moonfall. Still and slumbering peacefully in her room in the Med-Bay. She didn't look tense or scared, like when in the dream. I want to know what happened to her, I only have context clues, and the implications make me want to scream and grab her and never let go.

I sighed, poking slightly at our barely formed bond, but nothing poked back.

It's been like that for a week.

Honestly, it scares me more than anything else I've ever been afraid of before. I hate being scared, I hate not knowing, and I just want to be there, with my Moonlight. I am with her, but not really, and she is not letting me in. I know she's hurting, and when I think about it, my spark screams in pain too.

I'm starting to lose hope. And I think it's my fault for not being more forward. Maybe if I had pushed my way in, she wouldn't be like this. Or...she would push harder back and hate me for it. She was happy that I gave her space to breathe and think. Rationalizing was hard sometimes, and counterproductive, but it was all that I had left.

I love her, and I want to tell her that, but I am afraid I will only push her away.

I wanted her to come to me when she was ready, I just need to be more patient.

I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly, "Why is this so hard…?"

"Who you talking to, bro?" A happy voice cut through my thoughts, and I snapped my head next to me to see Skywarp sitting there.

I blinked owlishly, "How long have you been there?"

He laughed, "For like a minute or so, you were so deep in thought you didn't notice me teleport in!"

I frowned, "But I should've known you were about to pop in, how did I…"

His smile faltered a little as I stared in confusion at the floor.

"Bro," He said, sadly, "You didn't notice because you've been blocking me and Thundercracker, it was hard to find you with our bond, so we asked about and Knockout said that you came here a lot so…"

Regret filled the void that confusion left, "R-Right...I forgot."

"Forgot? How could you forget that you were blocking us this whole time?" An angry yet calm voice came from the door as Thundercracker stepped in, his face marred by a subtle rage and sadness.

"I-I-I…" Was all I could stutter out, before looking away from them, even now I blocked them out because I knew what would happen if I let them in. They might figure out everything and when that happens...well I don't know what will happen.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, but it just has to be this way."

"WHAT!?" Thundercracker bellowed, finally losing his cool, it was rare for him to do that. "WHY!? Why does it have to be this way? What are you doing, I thought you promised to be more open with us? Why, Starscream, did you lie to US?!"

I only stared at him in shock, Skywarp looking almost frightened between us.

Frowning, I said, "You don't get to boss me around, you arrogant scrap! You've not been here for a long time, and I am fine working things out on my own, I don't need your help, so just drop it!"

He laughed dryly, "So what? _We don't matter anymore?_ I thought we were brothers, Starscream, _a trine_. Tell me, right now why you are doing this and give me a straight answer. Ever since we came back you've been blocking us out, _and I am tired of waiting! _So what's so important that you have to bottle it away from you're own trine!?"

_So much that you couldn't hope to comprehend, _I thought silently to myself, wishing I could say it to them, but I knew I couldn't.

But instead, I said, "Thundercracker, I'm only going to ask you this once, _drop it._ You wouldn't like it when you'd see it, and I doubt that even after everything that's on my spark was laid out before you that'd you be satisfied. So no, I won't tell you, and you can't make me."

Then, he laughed, dryly, before he stared down me with the darkest expression I'd ever seen. "Really? Alright then, Skywarp, liked we discussed."

He looked back at his darker brother nervously, "B-But…"

"NOW!" Thundercracker shouted, I now was on high alert, I could feel battle protocols kicking in, as well as my new abilities.

Skywarp sighed shakily, clearly not willing for whatever they were planning, then he blinked out of existence. There was a moment, a beat of silence before the popping occurred and he reappeared, but not in the same place next to me. Now, he stood next to Moonfall, holding the cortical psychic patch.

My optics widened, "What do you think you are doing?!" I stood, my armor with its enchantment now activated, there was no indication that anything happened on the outside but my systems knew it was working.

"Starscream," Thundercracker's cold voice pulled my optics back to his, and with everything activating, so did my roguish abilities, in one moment I discerned everything. My insightfulness and prior tendencies towards scheming made everything clear, they were intending to not only look into her mind but mine as well.

Before Thundercracker could go on I growled, "How. Dare. You."

The darkly colored seeker seemed confused for a moment, before I growled out, "You will never, ever touch her, so long as I live."

"W-Wait, how'd you know that's the plan?" Skywarp seemed very confused and now very frightened.

I stepped forward to my younger brother, "Hand it to me, now."

"Or what?" Thunder' challenged.

I stared him dead in the optics, rage, and fury all-consuming as I said, "_Impetus."_

_No One's POV_

Thundercracker and Skywarp loved their brother, and this was for their brother's own good. Everything started with her, the femme that bore the name of this planet's satellite. So, something within her mind must have answers. They'd never hurt her, just take a peek, see what's up.

They did this because they were scared for their brother, and he'd lied to them.

He said he'd open up, but that never happened, and Thundercracker was getting frustrated. Skywarp was just concerned, but he understood his older brother's frustration. And that's how they got here.

But what they didn't expect was this.

Sure, they knew he'd push back against the idea, but nothing like this.

After speaking a strange, unworldly, word, something happened. His right optic, red as the other, suddenly turned black with the white ring becoming a deep cold shade of blue. And rising from behind him was a well-made sword, with a glowing blue gem in the hilt, floating there.

It suddenly snapped the blade in the direction of Thundercracker, simply suspended in the air, waiting.

In a dark and cold voice, made more menacing by Starscream's black and red armor, said, "Move an inch in our direction and I will rip you to shreds."

Thundercracker froze on the spot, not understand what was happening or what to do.

Skywarp dropped the patch and blinked out, through the bond he knew he wasn't coming back. Which left the two elder brothers alone, one wielding a strange sword, the other frozen in terror and confusion.

"Leave," Starscream commanded, the sword suddenly inches away from his optic, staying completely still in the air. "And never come here ever again."

Thundercracker musters up enough courage to say, "It's only a matter of time Starscream, we'll eventually get to the bottom of this."

"And when you do, I'll make sure you never know relief from the pain I will inflict upon you, brother." He snarled, the sword inched even further towards his optic and slowly, ever the cautious one, back away from Starscream before leaving him and the strange sword alone, once again.

* * *

_Nerium's POV_

I grunted in pain as I smacked the floor with my frame. For a moment I was dazed before I was picked up by the neck and thrown into a nearby wall. The crack and clang made my helm swim even more, and my vision was staticing out. I groaned in pain, the throbbing becoming numb. I was a tough gnome, but even this was more than just falling out of a tree.

"YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" A loud and angry voice yelled in my ringing audios, "Did you honestly think you'd get away with it?!"

Again I only grunted and groaned, my only thought process was to stop my helm from spinning. I slowly looked up to see in my blurred vision two figures standing over me. Easily enough in my dazed state to tell, that this was Astraea and Makeshift, murder in their optics.

I sputtered out, "O-Oh, I knew w-what I was doing, a-and I delighted in the fact of it." I said with a smug grin.

Astraea now spoke this time, "Really now? Then maybe we should make this HURT even more."

Suddenly she grabbed my arm, flipping me and twisting it at an odd angle.

"GRAH!" I screamed, I stared at them with only hate.

How did I end up like this? Simple, I was ambushed, but I wasn't going to fit back. I needed to lead them on, so if I have to endure some pain, so be it, after all, I've been looking for a way to numb myself for some time since this ship doesn't have booze.

"So tell me, my little pet, what did you tell Megatron exactly? I want to know how much I have to beat you until you are within a nano-meter of your life." Makeshift purred as he circled where Astraea held me down.

I coughed, some Energon escaping my lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Astraea twisted my arm further, closing to dislocating it and ripping it off, I screamed in pain but I savored it, it gave me the motivation to keep it up.

"Yes, I would, my pet." He growled, "But since you are so determined to not tell me anything, then maybe you're little minicon will tell me something?"

I froze, Wendigo was with Laserbeak and Soundwave, and I felt hot boiling rage bubble up. Yes, you can hurt me as much as you want, but Wendigo, that's crossing a line. I felt my palms heat up and using my strength I smashed my helm into Astraea's who monetarily lost grip of my arm.

I twisted and snarled like a beast, grabbing onto her helm and smashing hard onto the floor. I snapped towards Makeshift who stumbled back in surprise, I raised my hands and quickly created a glyph like that of a burning red hot iron appeared before I snapped if forwards, the glyph passing his chassis.

He was momentarily stunned before looking at himself, then smirking, "Ha, you missed."

A dark smile spilled onto my face, and I raised my palms, the red hot glyph temporally branded onto the onyx gems. "Hmm, are you sure about that…"

Then he looked confused, and then pain etched across his face as he suddenly started pawing around his chassis, steam started to rise as the metal on his chest began to glow red hot.

He screamed, "WHAT IS…!?"

"_Heat Metal_, you fool." I said with a sadistic grin as the metal heated on his chest, "It'll most likely kill you if I let it go for too long, overheating and melting the spark and all. So let this be a warning, this deal is between _you and me_, not Wendigo, not anyone else. You can beat me all you want, but never, _ever_, touch her or anyone else I care for, ever again."

He screamed before promptly passing out, I released the spell and the metal slowly started cooling around his chassis. I then turned to Astraea who was slowly backing away from us.

I smiled at her and said, "You won't be so lucky as to actually get away unharmed, but don't worry, I won't kill you, yet."

"N-N-No, no, I'm...can't we cut s-some sort of d-deal perhaps?" She said, panic in her red optics as she tried to gain further distance.

"Well, I do hate playing with Makeshift...how about this, if you keep Makeshift out of my way, out of my spikes, and make sure he doesn't spill anything, then I'll consider not killing you in you're recharge, how does that sound?" I said playfully, like a cat playing with a dead mouse.

And like the little cowardly mouse she was, she nodded in agreement, "Of c-course, I can do that for you just...please don't hurt me!"

Ha, no matter what in the end you both will be dead if I have anything to say about it.

I smiled with a sick sweetness, "Oh of course, now, be a good little thing and take Makeshift to the Med-Bay. Tell no one of this, or I'll hurt you as I did him."

She nodded enthusiastically, before running and grabbing Makeshift and heading for the Med-Bay. My injuries were not too bad, I've felt worse and I knew my internal system could easily repair it.

"You were supposed to play along." Starscream's voice came from the shadows of the hall.

I rolled my optics, turning to see him step out of the shadow effortlessly, "I have a limit to these sorts of things, and that was it. Besides, what matters is the end result."

"But now you threatened Astraea's life, I thought we were only after Makeshift?" He said, cocking his hips slightly and crossing his arms almost with an air of annoyance.

"Oh please, both of them are too much trouble for their worth, they're better off dead than alive. Besides, I'm planning on ending her much later, she still has some uses, but for now, we will focus on that fucking mech." I growled, staring after were they went.

He shrugged, "Ah, forget it. Debating it now is pointless, besides, I think Astraea is the 'new old me'."

I looked at him curiously, "How so?"

"She reminds me of myself, that's all." He then growled, "It's very annoying…"

I stared at him even more intensely noticing how stiff and agitated he was.

"So, what's got you so worked up?" I asked as I started making my way down the hall, Starscream was quick to follow in my steps.

He huffed, "It's nothing, but...I may have threatened my brothers with the Dancing Sword."

I looked at him with shock, "You did what?!"

He cringed, "They threatened Moonfall...so I reacted."

A moment of silence hung over us, the weight of his words set in.

I frowned, "They are becoming a problem?" The implication alone unsettled Starscream, after all, they were his brothers after all.

"Unfortunately, yes, I've been blocking them from my side of the bond. And they aren't taking it in stride. I was hoping they'd not question it, but they are family, I shouldn't have assumed." He sighed, playing with his gold earring.

"This is true, but if you feel like you need to block them out, then that's fine. But we can't keep them at bay, if what you are implying. But we can't worry about that now, we have to focus on what is in front of us. Otherwise, we'll be overwhelmed. But when we take care of that, what do you want to do with them?" I asked, knowing it was a question that needed to be asked.

He was silent for a moment, "I don't want to...you know what, but I think in time we'll have a better plan."

I nodded, "Very well, just remember Starscream, you aren't bound by their will. You are your own mech, so make sure they don't try to take that from you."

He smiled, genuinely, "Thank you for the reminder, Nerium, I need this."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Mindscape..._

_Moonfall's POV_

I stood in the Forge of Solus Prime, the anvil was in the middle, fire spouted from the forge and tools and odd things were everywhere. Currently, I watched in silence as Solus Prime herself worked on a piece. I had entered this place to speak with her about finding a weapon strong enough to take down a literal god, but I noticed she was busy with her Forge Hammer so I stood waiting for her to finish.

The flashes from the strikes and the heavy hits were welcomed distractions from my thoughts.

I found my loneliness in my own Mind Palace was quite...unforgiving.

Even in this mindscape, I still had flashes, still had nightmares that played before me. It was disturbing. So, I busied myself, blocked myself off from Starscream so that I couldn't feel his concern. Because when I did, I was reminded of what had happened and I didn't want him to see that ugly side of me.

"You think too loud, Luna." Solus voice called out, I looked back to her holding a complete piece of...something, her golden hammer off to the side.

She called me by my organic name, which I didn't like but allowed, after all, I was in my organic form, but not my elven form, my fetchling form instead. Ever since I came back I've been like this, with the shadow-like skin and glow eyes, I really didn't like it.

"Thanks for noticing," I blankly retorted, "I assume you know why I am here?"

Solus grunted, unhappy with the turn of the conversation but said, "Yes, a weapon to destroy the Chaos Bringer. I'd be happy to help, but it won't be easy."

"When is it ever?" I scoffed before crossing my arms, "So, what do we need to do to get it?"

Solus looked up, her glowing white eyes training on mine, "Well, first off, you can't kill him."

I frowned, "What?"

"He's a necessity for balance in the universe, Luna, even if you hate the Raven Queen and you kill her, it does not mean death will end, it means something else will take its place. And Allspark forbid whatever that could be. We know Unicron, that's why we chose not to kill him because something far worse could replace him." She said, placing the piece away, "What you need, is something to contain him."

I sighed, "Fine, I get it, so where can we find such a thing?"

Solus moved around her anvil, plucking her golden hammer, "Well, the Matrix of Leadership is one such device."

Curious I stood at attention more, "Where's that then?"

"Optimus Prime carries the Matrix within him, it grants him powers and the title of Prime." Solus then frowned, "If used though, there could be some unforeseen drawbacks."

"Well getting it anyways sounds impossible," I mused, "Having anything else we could use instead?"

"There are other Matrix's that belong to other Primes, but they can't be used by others, only by the Primes themselves." Solus said as she sat on her anvil, "But we have something that you can use. We've sent these weapons already to Earth, with the relics that the Autobots sent to Earth in the last days of the war. One among them was made for this sealing process. But can only be used when Unicron is a threat or any god for that matter. The other weapons will be given to you in time when you are ready."

"So, what are these weapons?" I asked.

Solus smiled coyly, "Ah, ah, not now, I am only telling about the Divine Trammel, the other weapons come in time."

I sighed, "Fine, tell me about this Divine Trammel and where I could find it?"

She nodded her helm and motioned for me to follow. We stepped out into the hall of my Mind Palace and I follow to the room where I first met her. I had made these rooms for her, to occupy her as she seemed to enjoy being in my Mind Palace as gave her peace of mind from her brothers.

She pulled up a hologram showing a device that looked like a pocket watch, without the time face, and filled with gears and gems. It was golden with the gears being silver, and on the back was an angel in chains.

"This is the Divine Trammel, a device created by the Primordial Spark with the purpose to keep in check its godly creations. It was given to Primus to seal Unicron in slumber, but it isn't permanent and that is why it is to be used again." The hologram changed to a map of Earth with a lit-up marker.

I stared in surprise, "Wait, the Divine Trammel is located in Jasper, Nevada!?" Looking to Solus with curiosity.

"Indeed, located underneath this town is the Divine Trammel, and it seems to have an interesting effect on the surrounding town." She said as the town came into view on the map, "It seems that the Divine Trammel has traces of Primus's essence from when he used it take down Unicron and it's attached to several humans there."

I narrowed my eyes at Solus in suspicion, "Wait...are you saying…"

She laughed lightly, "Yes, I am. Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai, Sierra Chambers, and Rafael Esquivel have these fragments of his essence. That is why they are involved, fate brought them into the care of the Autobots, and to us."

"So what does that mean for them?" I asked, thinking about Raf could be affected by all of this, as well as the other humans.

"It means their destinies are linked with the cybertronian race and the war. It also means that when the Divine Trammel is used, there may be unforeseen complications." Her voice grew grim and somber.

I clenched my fist, "Will they die?"

She sighed in relief, "No, at least they shouldn't, it just means they are connected to Primus like we are. We believe if the right conditions are met, they may even become cybertronians themselves, either upon their deaths, or some other factor like the trammel. It's possible that when you activate it, they will turn into cybertronians themselves, though that might be dangerous in of itself."

"How so?"

"Well," She hesitated, "each of them has a slightly different connection. Jackson Darby holds the Essence of the Self, he is a natural leader and has the potential to be a Prime himself. Miko Nakadai has the Essence of the Soul, she is the heart and soul of her friends and strives to bring out her friends and self from the mundane and apathy of life. Sierra Chambers has the Essence of the Body, this means she is focused on the physical world, and living in the now, rather than Miko who focuses on the spiritual side of enlightenment, she seeks enlightenment in reality and day to day life.'

She paused and smiled, 'Then we have Rafael Esquivel, the Essence of the Mind, he is mindful and uses his talents to his advantage. He is in tune with logical thinking and has the potential to become a great boon to humanity later in life."

I hummed in thought, "So, the children represent the whole of Primus?"

"Yes, and since our creator is mysterious even to us at times, it is uncertain how the Divine Trammel will affect them or even him." She sighed, tired from all the explanations.

"Thank you, Solus, I think we'll make good use of this information," I said as the hologram faded away.

Solus nodded happily, "Of course, we are here to aid all of you, now go, there are things you must prepare for as well."

I nodded and headed out of the room, she was right, I had things to prepare and things to occupy my mind.


End file.
